


Pictures of you

by Sayui (Vallkyr)



Series: Messed & fixed [1]
Category: Sekai-ichi Hatsukoi
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blackmail, Drama, Hospitalization, Kidnapping, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:33:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 42,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vallkyr/pseuds/Sayui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuu gets involved in an accident and has to stay in hosptal for a while. Chiaki visits him whenever he has the time but Hatori hates the idea of the two being alone in the same room. Everything is a mess for Chiaki and things only get worse when he meets Fuyuko, a guy who seems to get along with Yuu a bit too well...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

**Author's Note:**

> The whole story takes place after the second season. I absolutely can't accept Chiaki choosing Tori over Yuu, so I felt like I had to write a better story for this couple . Hope you like it! ;)

Where the hell is Yuu? This was the only thought circling in Chiaki’s head. They had agreed he would come over at twelve and help him out since the deadline was coming dangerously close and as always there was still awful much work left to do. Chiaki leaned back in his chair and released a long sigh while checking his phone. No call. No message. Nearly 1pm. Fuck. Yuu wasn’t one to be late. His favorite assistant knew his problem with deadlines far too well to just not show up at all without informing him. Something had to be wrong. “Oi! Chiaki!” – “Huh? Tori? What’s the matter?” – “’What’s the matter?’?! You have a whole mountain of unfinished work and you sit staring around in the air, that’s the matter!” Chiaki leaned over his desk and buried his face in his arms. “I’m starting to worry about Yuu. He’s almost an hour too late and he hasn’t even texted me why he’s not coming. It’s just not like him.” – “Just one more reason to hurry up and get your stuff done. If Yanase is not coming you’ll have to do his part as well.” – “I’m being serious here! If he wasn’t feeling well he would have called me or at least sent me a message. Something ha-” He flinched when he felt his mobile buzz in his hand and hastily takes the call. “Yuu?” – “Hello, am I speaking to ehm Yoshino Chiaki?” – “Ehh yeah. Who’s there?” All color faded from Chiaki’s face while listening to the voice at the other side of the line. “Yuu… is…i-in hospital?”

Chiaki was a nervous wreck sitting there with his knees pressed against his chest. Tori tried to comfort him but that wasn’t really of much use. Yuu was still being operated. Despite all the doctors running around nobody could tell him more than that. Which means he had no idea what was going on next door and he didn’t like that at all. Suddenly someone came out of the room and stopped right in front of them. Chiaki immediately jumped up leaving Tori with a confused look on his face his arm still in the same position it had been in while resting on Chiaki’s shoulder only seconds ago. “How is he doing?” – “He has one broken and four partially fractured ribs. His right ulna is broken as well and he has many bruises but he’s stabile.” Chiaki took in a deep breath some relief showing on his face. By now Tori was standing as well. “How the hell did he manage to get in such a condition?” – “He was involved in a car accident. We don’t know anything else. You can ask him as soon as the effect of the anesthesia decreases but be keep in mind he has to rest properly.” – “Alright. Thank you very much.” They both bowed and the doctor rushed away. “We should get back.” – “What?” – “It will take him a while to wake up and it’s not like you can do anything for him until then.” – “Do you seriously think I can focus on drawing when my best friends is in hospital after a car accident?” – “You know how tight your schedule is.” – “Can’t you think of anything else than work? We’re talking about Yuu! He’s our-“ – “He’s your best friend, not mine and you know that.” Hatori interrupted him leaving a reluctant expression on Chiaki’s face. He now realized that his lover did not give a damn shit about the other one. “Tell the girls they can go home. I won’t return to the studio today.” With this he left him behind and headed to Yuu’s room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the prolog is a bit short but the following chapters will be longer, I promise. I don't know if it will work since this is my first time but I'll try to upload a new chapter every two weeks.


	2. A different sleepover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this the first real chapter. There's not much to say so have fun. :D

“Hgnnn” Chiaki jumped up because of his best friend’s moaning immediately holding him in place. “Don’t move!” – “Ch-Chiaki? What are you … doing here? Where-“ Yuu wasn’t even able to finish his sentence. His face was distorted in pain and it was obvious the assistant had a hard time trying to speak. “Stop speaking if it hurts! You’re in hospital they called me since am stated as your emergence contact.” His best friend seemed to calm down a bit but he couldn’t hide he was still in pain. “Should I ask a nurse to give you some more analgesic?” The mangaka was already on his way out of the room when he noticed a hand loosely clinging to his wrist. “Don’t - don’t go, please.” He looked almost desperate. “But it hurts doesn’t it?” – “Like hell.” Yuu tried to smile but that didn’t stop Chiaki’s concerned expression from turning into a look of sadness and frustration. “But I’d prefer if-” The injured on had to stop for a moment. “if you told me why I feel like my-” there was a short pause again as if Yuu had to catch his breath after running a marathon “my lung is on fire instead of-” This time the mangaka could hear a choked whimper. “instead of rushing away as soon as I-“ Yuu couldn’t suppress the moans full of pain any longer and Chiaki suddenly covered the brunette’s mouth with his hand. “Cut it out, I don’t want to see you suffer for some chattering.” The injured one just nodded obediently and gave a small smile as soon as his friend had removed the hand from his face. “The doctor told me you had some partially fractured and even a broken rib. Your right arm is also broken and you have some bruises and cuts.” Chiaki noticed at once how the other’s expression darkened. Oh, of course he was right-handed. He wouldn’t be able to draw at all for a while. The mangaka became depressed at the thought of the brunet who always seemed to enjoy drawing as much as he did being unable to do that now. It probably bothered him quite a lot… Like that his thoughts drifted off. “Don’t give me that look. I-I’ll be fine.” Yuu again smiled softly and did quite a good job at hiding the pain, both physically and mentally, nearly killing him.

"Hey! How are you doing?" - "Yo. A little bit better, thanks for coming." Yuu's face lid up a bit und his lips formed a soft smile. "I bought you the latest volume of The Kan." Now Chiaki smiled as well handing over the manga to his best friend and sat down on a chair beside the other’s bed. "Wow I thought I would have to wait for this volume until i get out. Have you already read it?" - "Nope, I just bought it on my way here. I'll read it at home so we can talk about it when I visit you tomorrow." - "Sounds great." The assistant's smile widened before placing the book on his bedside locker. "How’s work going?" The mangaka released a noise full of annoyance and frustration and smashed his head against the mattress. "The usual, huh?" Yuu chuckled a bit. "Don't give me that! It's all your damned fault. Everything is a mess without you!" Chiaki looked up, pouted and gave the other one a played death glare who in response laughed even more but suddenly stopped. His face was twisted with pain and he brought his left hand to his ribcage. “Yuu!” The young mangaka immediately reached out for the fragile being but didn’t dare to touch him. “C-can I help you?” – “No, it’s aaaah-“ The taller one subconsiously curled into ball his breath coming in a fast and unsteady rhythm “I-I’ll get at doctor!”

Yuu looked kind of peaceful while sleeping. His arm was still captured in cast and a patch was covering a part of his face but at least he didn’t suffer. Chiaki noticed his phone buzz and flipped it open to read the first sentence and quickly fly over the rest. Tori had sent him a message and again it was just about work. He was angry because Chiaki left earlier than usual to drop by at the bookstore. There wasn’t a single word about Yuu. No ‘How is he?’, no ‘Is he bored?’, no ‘Does he get a lot of visitors?’, nothing. How the hell could he be that cold? Chiaki new his editor didn’t like his best friend but Tori knew how much he cared for Yuu. Couldn’t he at least try to act a little bit concerned? Things weren’t going well since the accident. Hatori was constantly in a bad mood and the few times they actually had contact it was just his editor scolding him for dawdling too much. The mangaka sighed, leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He knew he should go to work and get his shit done so he could finally talk normally to his lover but he couldn’t just leave Yuu like that especially not after seeing him in so much pain. After all it was somehow his fault. Maybe he could just rush over to his studio and get some unfinished pages… No! He had no idea how much time it would take his best friend’s sleep would last. The assistant had always been there for him. The only thing he could do for him was staying by his side. He leaned forward placing his elbows on the mattress and propping his head up with his hands. He wished he could do more for him but every time Yuu was in pain the mangaka was just so damned helpless. It was a wonder his mind had been clear enough for getting a doctor to give the injured one something to make him rest properly. “Please get well soon, Yuu.” He whispered almost inaudible. “Ch-chiaki…” The latter flinched at hearing his name and blushed lightly. Did he just get an answer from someone who’s asleep? He certainly had not expected that to happen. It seemed like his friend managed to surprise him even while sleeping.

When Yuu woke up he noticed some weight on his left thigh. He looked down to see chocolate brown hair covering a sleeping face. Chiaki… He had actually been waiting for him to wake up until he fell asleep himself. The injured one couldn’t help but smile widely at all the cuteness in front of him. He brought his free arm up to brush aside the medium length bangs from the others cheek before carefully caressing the soft skin below and sighing almost inaudibly. The times he spent alone with the mangaka had decreased drastically since the latter had gotten together with Hatori and even more after he had the brilliant idea of suggesting Chiaki to sleep with him. It was a surprise that asshole of an editor even allowed this visit. All the more pleasant was the sight that greeted Yuu now. Seeing the smaller brunet all calm and relaxed without Hatori urging him to work faster and making him all stressed and flustered was relieving. It almost made up for all the hastily ended conversations, canceled plans and more than obvious excuses. With every second he realized that forgetting Chiaki wouldn’t be as easy as he hoped.


	3. Can't get you out of my head...

“Waaaah, Tori!” – “Are you really that surprised to see me?” – “Well I certainly didn’t expect you to sit on my couch when I come home.” Chiaki was exhausted. He had fallen asleep while visiting Yuu in hospital and afterwards he had to rush back to his studio to get some pages he had forgotten when he was heading out to get his friend the latest volume of The Kan. Of course he was held up by his assistants. They had all kind of questions about how to draw things. Normally he would have just told them to ask Yuu but that wasn’t an option since he was in hospital and so he had to do it all on his own. To make things even worse he had missed the last train and had to walk all the way to his apartment and just when he was about to let himself collapse on the couch he noticed Tori, sitting, waiting, frowning. “Where the hell have you been?” – “I eh I visited Yuu and somehow managed to doze off. Then I had to go to the studio and–“ – “Didn’t I tell you not to spent time alone with Yanase?” Chiaki stared at his lover in disbelieve. “Tori… He is in hospital! You can’t expect me to act like nothing happened when my best friend is-“ – “I don’t like the thought of just you two being in the same room. You shouldn’t trust that bastard. He could have done anything while you were sleeping.” – “That’s enough he would never-“ – “Never what?! Have you already forgotten the last time you spent time alone with him?!” The mangaka flinched at the memory of the other one sitting on him, pressing him down on the floor and telling him that he’d never know whether they could be more than friends if he didn’t try. “He was drunk back then. Anyway it’s not like he can do anything in his current state. He’s full of analgesic and still can’t sit upright in bed, not like you would care.” Chiaki’s face was full of sadness while turning around and walking off. He slammed the door to his room shut behind him.

Everything was so empty when Chiaki wasn’t there. He knew a lot of people but they were all more or less just acquaintances. Disregarding his family the mangaka was the only person who would voluntarily spent time in a hospital for him. Of course he was happy about that but still he couldn’t help but feel bad. He knew far too well that empty and unfinished pages were gathering on the other’s desk which meant it was again time for the brunet to skip meals, stay up all night and get yelled at by Hatori. The fact that Chiaki had dozed off in a chair only supported the theory. That bastard of an editor probably had no idea what he was doing to the shorter one. On top of that Hatori was unbelievably possessive and got jealous ridiculously easy and let it all out on Chiaki. And despite the grin spreading on Yuu’s face by thinking about that idiot raging because of him he knew that this was just one more thing bothering the mangaka. He carefully turned his head towards the clock and sighed. 3 o' clock in the morning wasn't a time to be thinking about your unrequited love. The injured one pressed his head further in the pillow so he was facing the ceiling. He just hoped the little brunet could handle all the pressure. 

It looked like this was going to be another long night for the mangaka because he was sitting over his work but didn’t really accomplish anything. He kept trying although it was already 3 am. What else could he do? Sleeping was impossible anyways so it didn’t hurt to get some work done. That was if he could have concentrated. But the brunet’s thoughts just kept spinning about his boyfriend and his best friend. Yuu had told him that they have always hated each other and only pretended to get along for his sake. And now everything was a mess. The fact that he had left his lover standing in the living room and had locked himself up in his bedroom until he heard the other one leaving didn't help the situation. He knew that Tori was angry at him and he really didn’t like that but at the same time he couldn’t let the injured one lay in hospital all alone. He didn’t want that. What if his condition got worse? What if something like today happened again and he wouldn’t be able to call a doctor? He had looked like he did not even want to breathe because it might make the pain worse. It was hard to see Yuu like that, suffering and desperate and gasping for oxygen. They have ever been able to laugh together. Things were always easy with his assistant. Even when one of them was upset it never took the other one long to cheer him up. But this time was different. It wasn’t just about raising the other’s mood. This was the first time the mangaka actually had to support someone in a way like this. If Yuu didn’t have such a diligent guardian angel he could be dead by now. The mangaka leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He sighed full of frustration. He wanted to scream at the bastard who caused the accident. Tell him how much he hated him or her or whatever for what they’ve done to his best friend. But the way things were he could only swallow all the anger. He had nobody to talk to about this, nobody to rely on. Yuu couldn’t help him and his lover wasn’t an option. He sighed again. He had to be strong for his best friend and he would do his best! Eventually, Chiaki dozed off in his chair while wondering if Yuu was sleeping well, thinking of ways to help the taller brunet and looking at the ceiling.


	4. Unaware artist

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Happy Easter everyone! There isn't much to say about this chapter execpt that you will get to know a new character. ;)

Chiaki was suddenly ripped out of the comfortable darkness behind his eyelids when he heard someone calling his name. He lifted his head to see one of his assistants looking at him with a nervous expression. "Hatori-san is about to come here. He mustn’t notice you dozed off again." - "I-I'm sorry! Thank you very much!" As soon as the mangaka was holding his Pencil again the door flew open and a bad mooded Tori stepped in. "How much is left?" - "This pile." He tilted his head in the direction of the unfinished pages. "That's pretty much the same amount that had been lying there two hours ago. What the hell have you been doing all this time?" - "I- eh..." - "Damn it, Chiaki! You know you don't have time for dawdling!..." The brunet didn't listen anymore. He knew his editor's lecture off pat. He just looked down and nodded obediently. As soon as Hatori had finished he headed out again. The mangaka tried to focuse on his work but didn't succeed. "Do you think you have enough work for let's say two hours?" His assistants all just nodded quickly and concentrated on their tasks again. "Alright, see you then. If you have questions just call me." With that the mangaka hastily gathered his stuff and rushed out of the studio.

Reading proved to be harder than Yuu thought. Since his right arm wasn't really good for anything right now he had to both hold the book and turn the pages with his left hand. He had already dropped the manga three times and everytime it had happened it had caused a stinging pain in his ribcage when landing there. Suddenly the door was pushed open and Chiaki came in greeting him with a almost shy grin. "Hey, how are you doing?" - "Better, except that I can't read a book without dropping it." - "Should I hold it for you?" The injured grinned at the thought but then shook his head. "No, I'll find a way on my own later." With that he placed the manga on his bedside locker. "Anyways, why are you here? Shouldn't you be sitting over a bunch of unfinished pages?" - "Well, you see that's why I came here." - "Chiaki, I don't know if you ever heard of that but drawing is kind of hard when your dominant arm is broken." - "I know that!" The mangaka pouted and almost looked like some kid while doing so. Yuu couldn't suppress a soft chuckle. "I just need some inspiration or something like that. No matter how much I try to draw things they just look wrong." - "And you thought visiting me could help you with that?" The smaller brunet just nodded. His cheeks were tinted in a light pink which made him look even cuter than before. "And what exactly am I supposed to do?" - "Hmm... I don’t know." Chiaki was looking out of the window when an idea suddenly popped up in his mind. "Maybe you could let me draw you?" - "What?" Yuu lifted his eyebrows. Was this some kind of joke? "Normally you're drawing me but like you said that's impossible at the moment so why not revert the roles for once?" - "You want to draw me laying in hospital?" - "Of course not. I'll change some details." The taller one chuckled again. "Alright. Any wishes?" - "No just stay like that." And with that the mangaka grabbed his things and started drawing. Yuu's heart started pounding faster at the sight of Chiaki's perfect hands leading the pencil over the paper and he couldn't help but smile even more. 

Chiaki somehow managed to leave all the hospital things out and just draw Yuu. In the picture his best friend was sitting on a meadow breathing in the scent of a flower. “I’m done. Wanna take a look?” – “Sure.” The mangaka then handed over the drawing and noticed how the other’s face lit up. “Looks like straight out of a shoujo manga.” – “Sounds perfect.” They grinned at each other before the shorter one grabbed his pad and started gathering his things. “Then I’ll get going now. Tori will kill me if I don’t get at least another ten pages done today.” – “Good luck then and promise me you’ll eat properly when you get home.” – “I’ll do my best, bye!” – “Bye.” And then the mangaka left the room with a motivated smile.

Yuu kept looking at the door for ages after Chiaki had left. Did he even have the slightest idea what he was doing to him? He probably just came without greater thinking. The brunet sighed. All those years he had been drawing Chiaki from time to time. Those pictures were all he had of the other one that were just his. No one could take them away from him, not even Hatori. Looking at them had helped him out of many downs and had given him the power to stay by the mangaka’s side hoping that maybe someday he could be more than just the best friend. And now Chiaki had drew him. It probably didn’t mean anything but it still got Yuu’s hopes up and forgetting the shorter one seemed even harder than it had already had an hour ago. He pressed his head back in the pillow and stared at the ceiling blankly. “Damn it.” He sighed again before closing his eyes trying to hold back the tears slowly gathering beneath his eyelids. 

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Yuu quickly brushed off the tears that had found its way to his cheeks before answering with a simple “Come in.” He would have expected a nurse, a doctor, or maybe Chiaki who had forgetting something. But instead some man walked in. He was about Yuu’s height, maybe a bit taller. His hair was pretty messy and the assistant couldn’t determine if it was black or just really dark brown. He wore a deep blue shirt, a gray hoodie jacket and a pair of black jeans. With his rather cute face he seemed to be somewhere between the beginning and the middle of his twenties. He was pretty good looking, but the most noticeable were his eyes. They were ice blue and pierced through the dark bangs like stars in the night sky. Yuu found himself being grateful that those eyes were looking down at the floor so his visitor didn’t notice him staring a bit. “Hi, ehm my name is Kisetzu Fuyuko.” He started rubbing his neck with his gaze still glued to the ground. “I’m the one who hit you with my car.”

Collapsing on the floor and sleeping in the hallway seemed surprisingly tempting to Chiaki while he tried to get out of his shoes. Like he had thought Tori had pushed him to finish another ten pages. He had gotten to the station just in time for the last train and now he hardly had the energy to get to his room. But he had promised Yuu to eat something. So he made his way to the kitchen to search for something he would just have to warm up but the he noticed that the table was set. For two people. “Welcome home. I thought you would definitely skip dinner if I wasn’t there so made you something.” His lover said with the little hint of a smile while leaning against the table. “That’s not true! I was going to warm up some leftovers. I promised Yuu that I would…” The mangaka stopped when he noticed the frown on Tori’s face just a second before the latter picked him up and carried him towards the bed room. 

“Oi, Tori! Let go of-” He suddenly hit the mattress of his king size bed pretty ruggedly and squeezed his eyes shut out of instinct. When nothing happened he opened them carefully to see Hatori leaning over him while holding him down by the shoulders. “Tori, I-” He was again cut off in the middle of a sentence but this time it was a pair of lips pressed against his that stopped him. He tried to free himself but the taller one didn’t let that happen. Then one of his hands slit down Chiaki’s body. With one arm being relatively free the brunet somehow managed to push the other one off him. His lover was now kneeling over him looking down with his usual stern expression. “I- I’m sorry but I’m extremely tired. I just want to quickly eat something and go to sleep.” Chiaki muttered averting his lover’s gaze. “So you have time to dawdle around with Yanase when you’re supposed to work but won’t spent time with me?” – “It’s not like I don’t want to but I’m totally exhaust, my best friend is in hospital and you know how stressing work is right now.” – “Didn’t we already talk about the thing with Yanase? I don’t want you to be alone with him.” – “Then what am I supposed to do?! Drag you along?!” – “Just don’t visit him.” – “What?!” – “Everything will be fine if you stay out of that hospital.” – “Nothing will be fine! I can’t just leave him like that he’s-“ – “Yeah, I know, I know!” Hatori got off the bed and turned his back to Chiaki. There was a moment of silence before the taller one spoke up again, this time more calmly. “Dinner is in the kitchen. Be sure to at least eat half of your portion, you promised your best friend after all.”


	5. The third wheel

When Chiaki walked down the hallway to Yuu’s room he heard laughter coming from behind the wooden door. The man stood still for a moment and listened closely. It definitely wasn’t Yuu. That was completely out of question. He knew the way his best friend laughed but this was different. On top of that he would be choking by now because of his ribs. Who was that? It didn’t sound like anyone from the assistant’s family either. Eventually the brunet decided to just open the door and see who that mysterious voice belonged to.

Yuu was lying in his bed and smiled at some guy that was sitting in a chair beside him, thrown his head back in laughter. As he bent forward nearly hitting his tights with his shoulders the bangs of his dark hair covered his face and Chiaki couldn’t see even a little piece of it. Who was this? He seemed to be around Yuu’s height and didn’t look familiar to Chiaki in the least. Eventually the two noticed him still standing in the open door. “Hey!” Yuu’s smile was now directed at him what made the corners of his mouth rise a bit. “Ah you must be Chiaki-san!” The young man had caught himself and was now also looking at him. Definitely a new face. “I’m Kisetzu Fuyuko, you can call me Fuyuko if you want to, or just Fuyu, anything's fine. Nice to finally meet you.” The mangaka blinked a few times. That sure was some lively young man. “Nice to meet you too, sorry if I’m being rude but eh… who exactly are you?” Now the black haired’s cheeks were tinted in a light pink and he rubbed his neck while averting his gaze. “I’m the one who’s responsible that Yuu-san is here.” He turned towards the one lying in the bed. “Sorry, again. I really shouldn’t have picked that call.” Chiaki stared down on the younger one with a shocked expression. That kid had hit Yuu? And now he actually dared to be sitting here chattering with him like nothing happened? But even more surprising was that his best friend smiled. He smiled at that stranger with such a warm glow in his eyes. “Just how many times are you going to apologize? I told you it’s fine.” He lightly hit the other one on the arm who in response smiled back. What the hell was going on? Chiaki couldn’t wrap his mind around it. Why did they act so close, so sincerely? A strange feeling spread through the mangaka’s chest while looking at the two. He needed to get out of here. Quickly. “I have to get going.” – “Eh? But you just arrived. You haven’t even sat down.” – “Sorry, I forgot ehh that I have a meeting with Tori. You know the deadline and stuff. Bye.” – “Bye.” Chiaki rushed out so hastily he didn’t even notice Yuu’ concerned look following him.

The brunet literally ran out of the hospital. When he was on the street he leaned against the wall of the building. He stared up at the gray clouds while trying to catch his breath. What the hell was that just now? The strange feeling still wouldn’t disappear. Chiaki closed his eyes hoping it would help calming him a little, but it just had the opposite effect. In the darkness behind his eyelids he could see the picture in his mind even more clearly. Yuu and that Kisetzu guy smiling at each other like they’ve always been together, like it was normal to be friends with the person that nearly killed you. His assistant had always been the popular type to get along with everybody. But Chiaki would have never thought that this kindness would include people that hurt him, people like Kisetzu, people like... him? At this moment something completely new came to his mind. He probably hurt Yuu quite often not knowing what he was doing because he had had no clue of the other's feelings. They had been friends for ages despite all that. "So that's how far your kindness actually goes..." Chiaki whispered to himself not paying any attention at his surroundings. "Chiaki? What are you doing here? Aren't you visiting Yanase?" - " Tori, I eh - no. I'm not visiting him today. Let's go home."

Even after Chiaki had left so hastily, Fuyuko stayed with Yuu. They kept talking for ages. “Yuu-san?” – “Yes?” – “What is this picture?” – “Eh?” The brunet looked at the paper in the other’s hand. It showed him surrounded by flowers. “That’s a drawing Chiaki made yesterday.” Fuyuko looked at the paper in his hands. Yuu thought he heard him say something that sounded like ‘so beautiful’ but he wasn’t sure. “Does he often draw you?” – “Normally it’s the other way around, but with my right arm being broken I can’t draw.” He wanted to continue but then noticed how the younger one’s gaze wandered down to the floor. “Hey, don’t give me that look. It’s not your fault. After all, you didn’t hit me on purpose.” Yuu smiled hoping to cheer the black haired up a bit. “It should be alright in no time anyways.” – “You sure?” – “Of course, so don’t think about it too much.” Now Fuyuko faced him again and smiled weakly. Those eyes were really fascinating. They caught Yuu’s attention every time he looked at the taller one. “Do you mind if I keep that picture?" - "I eh no, of course not." 

The strange feeling didn't leave Chiaki. It kept troubling him even when he was already in his apartment together with Tori. Why did Yuu get along with that guy so well? Why did he act like nothing happened or rather like they were close to each other? But what if he wasn't just pretending? What if he actually liked the younger one? The mangaka wasn't sure if he would be able to get along with the person that nearly killed his best friend. Yuu might have forgiven that guy but he definitely hadn't.  
Fuyuko was a pretty nice person. Yuu would have never expected to get along so well with the person that caused his accident. But with that cute face he had when he apologized over and over again, the brunet just couldn’t be mad at him for long. After a while they had discovered that they had some things in common. The black haired liked mangas. He had read nearly every manga he had assisted, even Chiaki’s. But he wasn't that much into shoujo stuff, he preferred books like The Kan. The younger one had been totally amazed when Yuu told him about the work with Ijuuin-sensei. It was funny seeing Fuyuko all excited about things the brunet considered as normal. It had been a while since Yuu had talked to somebody that lightly. But Chiaki had was behaving really strangely when he had told him who the younger one was or rather what he did. Did the mangaka seriously have a problem with the younger one? No that was impossible. Chiaki was probably just surprised and everything will surely settle as soon as those two get to know each other a bit. They were both so nice and cheerful and after they solve the thing with the accident they might even become friends. Yuu smiled at the thought. Things seemed to finally go well again after all the shit he had to put up with recently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew that was a tight one but I somehow got it uploaded in time. Hope you still enjoyed the chapter. :)


	6. Pictures say more than 1000 words

“Chiaki, what’s wrong?” the brunette flinched slightly when hearing his name. He began to slowly come out of his thoughts and realized where he was right now. He was lying in bed with Tori, clinging to him from behind. “It’s nothing.” He muttered, hoping it was enough but he knew his lover wouldn’t be satisfied with this explanation. The editor turned around to face him. “This ’nothing’ wouldn’t stop you from sleeping at 3 o’clock in the morning.” The shorter one sighed before whispering his answer. “When I went to see Yuu he already had a visitor. It was the guy that hit him with a car.” He paused for a bit before he continued his explanation. “I just don’t get why Yuu acts like nothing happened. That guy nearly killed him and now they laugh together like they’re friends or something. Isn’t he at least a little bit angry? I know he’s a nice person but that’s just…” – “So, it bothers you that Yanase gets along with some guy he’s supposed to hate?” – “How is he able to forgive him that easily? If it was me I wouldn’t have allowed that guy to enter my room in the first place.” – “It’s his decision. Don’t worry about it too much.” Hatori answered before pulling the mangaka a bit closer and burying his face in the chocolate-brown hair. “You should sleep now. You have a lot to catch up on after your usual deadline problems.” But Chiaki didn’t listen to the taller one anymore. His thoughts had already wandered off again.

“Oh, you’re earlier than usual. Yesterday was the deadline, wasn’t it?” – “Yup, we barely made it but somehow managed to get everything done after Tori put them off to buy us some time.” Yuu looked down on his lap and became quite. “I’m sorry I couldn’t help you.” He almost whispered this apology. “It’s not your fault, stop looking depressed.” Chiaki smiled at the brunet hoping to cheer him up a little. He really couldn’t stand seeing the taller one like that. “Yeah, I know but still. I feel so useless with this damned cast on my arm.” The mangaka got up from his chair to sit down on the bed and placed a hand on the other’s shoulder which looked up again in response. “You’re not useless. You helped me with my writer’s block by letting me draw that picture of you.” – “Speaking of which, I gave it to Fuyuko I hope that’s okay with you.” The blue eyes widened in disbelieve at hearing that. Yuu had actually given the drawing to that kid? “Chiaki?” – “Ah, sorry. D-don’t worry about it. Everything’s alright. I eh I’ll just draw another one.”

Yuu’s heart immediately beat faster. The mangaka wanted to draw him again? He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down a bit before answering. “That’d be awesome.” He smiled widely and noticed how the pumping in his chest accelerated again. “How do you want me?” – “Hmmm. Can you lean forward like that?” It was hard to concentrate on what Chiaki said because the shorter one had decided to do everything on his own and carefully dragged him in the right position. He placed his hand on Yuu’s but seemed to hesitate. “Can you move your arm? I don’t want to hurt you so if you can’t just say so it’s-“ The mangaka stopped when he heard a soft chuckle coming from the injured one. “Don’t worry about me too much. I’m fine so just do as you like.”

The mangaka blushed slightly while looking at his best friend’s smile. He just looked so unbelievably adorable. The shorter one carefully put the other’s arm in the right position and stood up to get his things. He then sat at the table next to the window in the corner of the room and looked at the taller one closely. He tried to memorize the warm smile on the injured one’s lips. He wished he could stop time to bring it on the paper exactly like that. Eventually he tore his gaze from the brunet’s face and started to draw.  
Yuu watched the mangaka’s concentrated face while he skillfully guided his pencil over the sheet of paper. He loved to look at Chiaki while he was drawing, or reading, or staring in the air, or whatever. He just looked beautiful, those perfect hands, the dark blue eyes partly covered by chocolate-brown bangs… “Oh, is it this late already? I eh I need to go now.” The injured one was suddenly ripped out of his thoughts because the shorter one jumped up and gathered his things. “Eh? Now?” – “Yeah, eh I promised Tori to meet up with him. Sorry, bye.” – “Bye.” Aaaand he’s gone. That was the only thought Yuu could form in his mind except for ‘What the hell was that?’.

When Chiaki came home he immediately sat down at his table and took out the picture of his best friend. He hadn’t even realized how much he had missed the sight of Yuu drawing. He looked at it for a while before grabbing another sheet of paper and starting to redraw it. He knew it would take some time until the taller one would be able to assist him again and he couldn’t rush to the hospital and draw a picture of the injured one every time he had problems with his manga. He should have just told Yuu that he wanted a drawing of him for his own but telling the brunet that he needed a picture of him to cure his writer's block whenever it occurred was way too embarrassing.

The mangaka was about to doze off with his face on the wooden desk when he felt the furniture vibrate beneath him. He looked up to see what had his mobile buzz. He had received a message from Yuu. It was a picture of said male sleeping taken from the corner in which the table was standing, the table he was sitting at while drawing the picture that was now lying in front of him. Then suddenly it dawned to Chiaki: The injured one didn't take this picture couldn't have. It was impossible, which meant: there was someone else in the rather dark room only illuminated by the street- and moonlight coming through the window. The shorter brunet jumped and and ran out of his room. All the tiredness had immediately vanished. He hastily slipped into his sneakers and rushed out of his apartment with only one clear thought circling through his overstrained mind: Fuck!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry! I managed to break my leg in a pretty complicated way and ended up in hospital having to get it operated twice. Maybe fate wanted to tell me something. Or maybe not. Maybe it just wanted me to know more about broken bones for the fanfiction. To cut a long story short: I didn't have much time to continue writing and on top of that my personal Tori was busy as well and couldn't edit the next chapter in time. Buuuut I promise we'll do ourbest so I can upload two chapters next time. Hope it's okay with you. And again. We're sorry.


	7. Chase away my nightmare

The wooden door crashed loudly against the neat white wall of the little hospital room. Yuu immediately sat up in his bed but regretted the sudden movement at once. He suppressed a moan and looked towards the entry where he saw a shorter brunet panting wildly and looking around the room hastily. “Chiaki? What are you-“ He stopped in his tracks when being pressed against the mangaka’s skinny chest. It was then that he noticed that his visitor didn’t even have a jacket on. He brought his left hand up to caress the other’s trembling back. As if it wasn’t shocking enough to have the shorter one kneeling on his bed and clinging to him he suddenly noticed low sobs coming from the fragile being in front of him. “Chiaki…” He whispered carefully not wanting to scare the nervous wreck in his arms. “What happened?”

Chiaki set back and settled down on the taller one’s lap. He rubbed his hands over his eyes but the tears just wouldn’t stop streaming down his face. He tried to explain everything but with his unsteady breath nothing but stuttering came out. “Shhh…” Yuu tried to ease him and helped him carefully wiping away the tears from his cheeks. “Calm down, Chiaki. I’m sure everything will be fine. Now please, stop crying and tell me what kind of ghost chased you here.” He took his time but eventually the mangaka managed to regain his composure. “I- I had a nightmare. Someone broke into your room and, and-“ He couldn’t finish his sentence because a lump formed in his throat and the tears found their way to his eyes again. The shorter one didn't have neither the strength nor the will to put any resistance when he was pulled closer to the male beneath him and buried his face in the injured one’s shirt while wrapping his arms around Yuu’s neck. “Shhhhh. It was just a dream.” – “B-but it-“ He sobbed against his best friend’s shoulder. “I-I was … so, so worried.” – “Everything’s alright.” The injured one whispered while stroking over the chocolate brown hair. Chiaki felt bad, he had come to help Yuu and now he was the one who needed help. He didn’t want to trouble the taller one like this but the dream had felt so fucking real… The mangaka eventually cried himself to sleep still kneeling over taller one and clinging to him desperately.

It took Yuu a few moments to process what was going on in front of him. Chiaki was practically lying on him. It wouldn’t bother him if it didn’t cause a stinging pain in his entire chest. No matter how underweight the mangaka was he was still too heavy for this. The bottom one could hardly breath. Damn it! He didn’t want to wake the peacefully sleeping men above him but no matter how cute it was he couldn’t stay in this position for much longer. “Chiaki! … C’mon, wake up, you’re … you’re killing me here.” He tried to shake the fragile being on top of him with his intact hand but just received a low humming. “Chiaki, now’s not a good … time for being lazy… You’re stifling me.” Now the skinny body was suddenly pushed up and the shorter one stared at him with a concerned expression. “I’m sorry! Are you okay?” – “Everything’s fine. Don’t worry about it.” He smiled but suddenly there was this noise, the noise of wood crashing against a wall. Wow, people really had something against that door. This time the sight was even less pleasant, it was Hatori.

“Tori?” – “What the hell are you two doing?” – “Huh?” It was just now that Chiaki understand how easily this situation could be misunderstood. He was sitting on his assistant’s lap and was leaning towards him with his arms propped up at the mattress of the brunet’s bed on both sides of said male’s head. “What the hell happened?! I called you at least five times last night but you didn’t answer at all!” – “I-I’m sorry, I probably forgot my phone at home.” – “Why the hell weren’t you there?” – “I had a nightmare that someone broke into Yuu’s room and panicked.” – “And so you spent the night here?!” Damn it, how could he explain all this? No matter what he said it just made Tori even more angry. “Chiaki, get out of here, please.” Latter turned his head toward the one lying in the bed and looked at him with a questioning expression. “You’re getting all flustered and can’t explain anything. I’ll do it for you, so please, wait outside.” The shorter one nodded obediently and climbed out of the bed to leave the room.

“What the hell did you do?” – “I didn’t do anything. He came here on his own. He was a nervous wreck and started crying as soon as he got through the door. If you looked after your ‘boyfriend’ a little better I wouldn’t have to comfort him until he falls asleep in my arms.” Hatori stepped closer to the bed. “Are you telling me that this is my fault?!” – “I’m telling you that you should pay a little more attention to Chiaki. You know how sensitive he can be especially when he’s all stressed. Don’t think I’ll just watch you leaving him alone.” – “I didn’t leave him alone!” – “But you weren’t there either! Do you think it doesn’t bother me when he runs all the way here in the middle of the night without even putting on a jacket? I told you before if you do anything to hurt Chiaki I won’t hesitate to take him away from you.” – “Don’t you dare!” – “Calm down. I’ll give you one last chance. You better take good care of him from now on.”

Why the hell did he have to wait outside? What was Yuu going to tell Tori that he shouldn’t hear? The mangaka knew that the taller one would never tell lies about him, but the fact that his editor was the only one to hear this explanation bothered him. Well, at least that way he would be somehow informed about everything that happened the night before. Chiaki had been far too nervous to think of anything to say. Yuu had probably been right, no matter what he had been able to bring out of his mouth it would have just made Tori angry. The short brunet sighed at stared blankly at the white sealing. 

“Chiaki-san!” Latter flinched and looked in the direction the voice had been coming from. “Good morning! Huh? What’s the matter? You look troubled. Is anything wrong with Yuu-san?” The words streamed out of Kisetzu’s mouth like a waterfall and Chiaki had to fully concentrate on the younger one so that he would understand at least half of it despite his tiredness. “Yuu’s fine and I just didn’t sleep that well. He-“ The shorter one couldn’t finish his sentence because the wooden door next to him was opened rather violently and Tori stepped out. “We’re going.” He simply decided and didn’t even wait for a response before walking off. “See you next time, Chiaki-san” Said the tall black-haired smiling. The mangaka wanted to follow his lover but was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. Kisetzu leaned forward until his lips nearly brushed against Chiaki’s ear. “Hope you liked the picture.”


	8. The truth

What the hell? WHAT THE HELL? Chiaki had thought that the entire thing with the picture had been a dream but then Kisetzu had made that statement: ‘Hope you liked the picture.’ No, it couldn’t be! He definitely didn’t refer to that message. It was just a dream! It had to be… Then why didn’t he just check his phone? He started to search through his pockets but couldn’t find it. “Chiaki!” The mangaka had completely forgotten that he was with Tori. The taller one was standing a few meters in front of him with an annoyed look on his face. “Sorry, I have to go and get my mobile.” – “Actually I wanted to talk to you about what happened last night.” – “I- I’m sorry but it’s important. Can you come by later?” Hatori wore his usual stern expression which didn’t help the tiniest bit to calm the mangaka down. “Alright. See you later then.” And then he just turned around and walked off. Now the shorter one stood there, all alone, in the middle of the street and his mind spinning like crazy.

Normally Fuyuko did a really great job at bringing his mind away from the mangaka but today was different. Yuu’s heart still beat like crazy and he couldn’t focus at all. He could practically still feel the other’s slim frame against his chest. His body still felt like it was on fire everywhere Chiaki had touched him and the thought that the shorter one had slept in his arms made breathing even harder than it already had been anyways.

“Yuu-san? Yuu-san! You’re not listening at all!” The brunet was suddenly ripped out of his dazing thoughts and looked in the direction the voice had come from. The younger one gazed at him with his ice-blue eyes. They made him look like a character straight out of one of Chiaki’s shoujo mangas. It was the same color the sky has when the clouds vanish after a long rain shower, pale blue with a hint of gray. Yuu loved the days when the sky was like that. He used to meet up with Chiaki pretty often. With that kind of weather they always sat on the couch and watched films together until they fell asleep. Most of the time the shorter one dozed of first and so Yuu could sit there and watch the brunet peacefully sleeping, snuggled against his shoulder. The assistant really missed those days which Fuyuko’s eyes reminded him of. His heart was filled with both, happiness and sadness, everytime he saw the glowing orbs in the taller ones cheerful face.

“What’s the matter, Yuu-san?” – “Oh, ehm I’m sorry. It’s nothing, don’t worry about it.” The assistant gave his visitor a small smile and hoped latter would drop the topic. “Alright then what do you think?” – “Huh? About what?” Fuyuko suddenly started laughing which caused Yuu to understand even less of what was going on right now. “You really don’t notice anything at all when your thoughts wander off, do you?” The laughter faded into a warm smile before the younger one sat up right again and faced the injured one properly. “I said that there is a little café nearby. If you want I could bring you a coffee next time I visit you.” – “Oh sure. But only if it’s not too much of a bother.”

Did that picture actually exist? The young mangaka couldn’t think of anything else while rushing towards his apartment. His heart already pounded like crazy. What if everything was real? Was Yuu in danger? The building he headed for was only two branch-offs away by now. Chiaki felt uncomfortable. Fear was starting to gather inside of him. It spread through his body slowly paralyzing every muscle in his body. He tried to move faster. The brunet was totally out of breath when he arrived at the outside entrance. A little pause he made to try and calm himself a bit proofed to be useless so he continued his journey. When he finally arrived at his apartment he was greeted by a strange sight: the door was standing wide open. Had he forgotten to close it? Well it seemed plausible since he hadn’t even remembered to put on a jacket before rushing out in the middle of the night. But it still felt strange. Chiaki slowly stepped inside and closed the door behind him before leaning against it trying to steady his breath but the attempt was again senseless. He slit out of his shoes and wandered towards the desk in his room. The mangaka picked up his phone but didn’t dare to look at the screen at first. When he finally brought himself to risk a glance despite the panic taking over his mind his eyes widened in shock. All of his messages with Yuu have been deleted. There was only a small text typed that wasn’t sent yet. “Didn’t you think about your lover?”

The mangaka felt a little numb at the realization. This was actually the first time Hatori really crossed the shorter one’s mind today. Sure, he had panicked to find a way to calm the brunet down but he hadn’t really thought about him as a person. Looking back his lover had hardly been present in his thoughts at all. His head had been full of Yuu and still was. Tori was probably angry at him and it bothered the mangaka but not in the way it was supposed to because his mind was once again circling around the injured one. Despite all the shit going on he had been able to sleep surprisingly well last night. Could it be that Yuu was the reason for that? Did being held by the other one’s arms really have that much impact on him? When he closed his eyes he could still feel the assistants touch. He could feel the warmth radiating from the taller body beneath him. He could even feel the strange sensation of a cast being lightly pressed against his back. Hold on! Why was he remembering something like that? And why was his heart beating faster? Chiaki heard a noise like when someone opened a door but it seemed to be far away. He heard a voice calling his name before strong arms wrapped around him from behind. The numbness didn’t fade.

“Is something the matter? You look troubled.” – “What’s with that picture?” – “This one? Fuyuko made it. Photography is one of his hobbies and wanted me as a model.” – “I see…” The mangaka averted Yuu’s gaze hoping the latter would be satisfied with the answer but he knew the assistant well enough to nearly laugh that a naive hope like that even came up inside of him. He was sitting on the chair he had dragged from the table in the corner to the bed in the middle of the room and was shifting in his position trying to feel a little more comfortable but the piece of furniture wasn’t to blame for that strange feeling rising inside of him. “There’s something else.” – “How do you-“ – “Chiaki, it’s written all over your face.” Out of the corner of his eye he could see that the taller one was smiling now but his look was filled with worry. “By now you should have realized that I know you long and well enough to see things like that. So please, don’t hide your problems from me.” – “I-“ A lump was forming in the mangaka’s throat and he could feel his cheeks heating up slightly. He took a deep breath before facing the injured one again. “I broke up with Tori.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! We actually managed to get both chapters done in time. I hope we'll be able to meet our deadlines from now on, even if things get stressful. I feel like Chiaki having problems with deadlines. xD


	9. Freedom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah, the next chapter and things are starting to get interesting I guess. Hope you enjoy it. ;)

Yuu was almost certain that he was dreaming but the pain in his ribcage caused by his wildly beating heart proved him wrong. This was real. The shorter one had actually ended his relationship with the editor. “Did he do anything wrong?” The assistant had to gather every bit of restrain he had in order to not sound too happy about the fact that Chiaki was single again. The brunet shook his head in response. “No it… it just didn’t feel right. This might just be my shoujo manga fantasy but I think that…” The visitor stopped talking and turned his head towards the window looking up in the sky. “I think that when you’re with the one you like then you should feel happy simply because that person is there and… and makes your heart beat like crazy…” Yuu watched the other’s dreamy face and knew exactly what the mangaka was talking about. “I realized that it doesn’t feel like that with Tori. Not at all. But somehow I feel bad for just breaking up out of nowhere.” – “He’ll get over it don’t worry. It’s better to end it right away. If you don’t love him then it wouldn’t work out anyways.”

“I guess you’re right…” Chiaki really believed in those words but he still felt a bit guilty. Tori has always cared about him, has always been there for him, has always loved him. But he couldn’t return his editor’s feelings. It would have been unfair to pretend he loved the other one when he actually didn’t. Breaking up had been the right choice. “Naah common please stop looking like that! What can I do to bring your smile back?” – “Maybe it would help to draw you?”

A happy grin kept decorating Yuu's face. Having the shorter one draw him never got old. On top of that it really seemed to help Chiaki. There wasn’t this sadness on his face anymore. He even seemed to smile a bit. It was really heartwarming to see the mangaka like that. “How far is it?” – “Almost done. But eh I- I need to get going now.” – “Huh? Why so sudden?” The brunet looked flustered and Yuu thought he might have even seen the hint of a blush but maybe that was just his imagination. “I- I have to get to work, the others are probably already waiting for me. Sorry, I’ll come again tomorrow.” – “Alright. See you tomorrow then and don’t forget the picture.” – “Picture? What picture?” A low laughter escaped the taller one’s lips. “You really are an airhead, Chiaki. I mean the picture you were drawing not even a minute ago.” – “Oh right that one. I eh, yeah I’ll finish it when I get home.” – “Along with the colors?” The assistant raised a brow at the others strange behavior. “Ehh I eh then I’ll bring it along tomorrow and finish it here.” With that the shorter one rushed out and Yuu was left staring at the wooden door that flew shut behind the mangaka.

“What am I doing here?” Chiaki mumbled to himself. He tried to bring the picture which he had started at the hospital on another sheet of paper. The reason was pretty simple and complicated at the same time: He wanted to keep the drawing. But he couldn’t tell Yuu. It was far too embarrassing and he had no idea of how he could explain it since he didn’t even know himself. Why did he need this picture to the point of even lying to Yuu? The mangaka sunk down in his chair and stared at the wall. When he closed his eyes he could still see what he was trying to draw. But Chiaki had noticed that this time was different. He liked drawing Yuu but it was much more fun when the model was there. He could talk to him, ask for his opinion or simply feel his presence. Drawing at his desk in the empty apartment felt kind of… lonely? The mangaka dared a glance at the clock. It was already past midnight. Chiaki got up and looked at the drawing one more time before going to bed and crouching down under his blanket.

“Ready to for the colors?” – “Yup, I finished drawing yesterday. So shall we begin?” Yuu seemed to hesitate for a moment. “Actually, could you help me with something before we start?” – “Eh sure. What’s the matter?” – “You see there are things I can’t do on my own with my broken arm. Changing my t-shirt is one of them.” – “A-alright.” – “My clothes are in the wardrobe over there.” Chiaki placed his bag on the table before continuing the conversation. “I know where your stuff is, I’m the one who brought it here after all.” 

He went over to the said closet and took out a light green shirt before sitting down at the bed next to the assistant. He let his hands slip under the hem of Yuu’s shirt and pulled the thin fabric up. Chiaki’s knuckles slit over the smooth and warm skin, he could feel the strong muscles underneath it. He carefully exposed the taller one’s abdomen. When he reached his assistant’s chest he hesitated. The mangaka looked up into the maroon eyes searching for insurance. “Chiaki, my ribcage isn’t made out of glass.” A low chuckle. Then Chiaki had all the courage he needed. He concentrated on his task again pulling the shirt up the rest of the way revealing more of the tanned skin. Looking at the bare torso in front of him made the mangaka wonder how it would feel to actually touch it. Not just the slight contact his knuckles had but actually touch it, run his hands over the strong shoulders, along the outstanding collarbones, down the trained abdominal muscles… WHAT THE FUCK?! He tried to shake the thoughts off ignoring the heat steadily creeping into his face slowly coloring his cheeks in a bright crimson. Chiaki hastily freed Yuu’s left arm, his head and carefully slit the clothing off his broken arm. He tossed it aside and grabbed the new one. The mangaka carefully guided the injured arm through the thin fabric and dressed Yuu in the light green t-shirt always trying to move his body as little as possible. “Thanks a lot.” A warm smile spread over the assistants face. “Y-you’re welcome.” The shorter one got up and walked over to “his” table. He couldn’t look at Yuu, he had to calm down first. Why the hell was his heart beating so fast?


	10. A good and a bad one

Chiaki had been blushing. The assistant had looked at the shorter one long enough to be absolutely certain. The mangaka’s face had definitely turned red when he had helped him change his t-shirt. Yuu smiled at the memory. Chiaki was way too adorable when he was embarrassed like that. It was a shame he had left so shortly afterwards again. It seemed to be Chiaki’s new hobby: coming to visit without actually staying for a long time but instead leaving all flustered and with a ridiculous excuse to top it off. Yuu sighed and closed his eyes. Sleep. He had to sleep. But he still hadn’t found a position that was comfortable for his arm, his ribcage and himself. He preferred sleeping on the side. Or on his stomach. But those were positions his body didn’t allow at the moment. So he was left trying to make the best out of lying on his back. But it wasn’t of any use. He couldn’t sleep and the picture of a blushing Chiaki that was all over his mind right now didn’t help either.

“Hey, Yuu-san! I brought you coffee.” Fuyuko set down at the edge of the bed and handed over the paper cup. “Thanks.” Yuu rubbed his hand over his eyes before sleepily reaching for the drink. “So, you’ll be released soon?” He took a long sip of the dark liquid before answering. “Yeah, within the next three days, finally. Even with you and Chiaki visiting it’s still a hospital.” – “Do you want me to bring you home, Yuu-san?” – “No, it’s fine. I’ve already talked to Chiaki. He’ll accompany me home and carry my stuff.” – “Oh. I see…”

Why the hell couldn’t he just stop thinking about it? Even now that he was at home his mind kept spinning about the thing that had happened in the hospital. How his hands had slit over the heated skin underneath the taller one’s shirt, getting rid of the thin fabric… He could practically still feel the way Yuu had slightly shivered beneath his hands when his warm body had been confronted with the chilly air.

Chiaki slumped back in his chair and covered his face with his hands. This had to stop. Whatever it was, it had to stop. Why was it even that big of a deal that he had helped Yuu to change into another shirt? It hadn’t been the first time he had seen the taller one topless. They had been swimming together several times and of course Yuu had taken his shirt off exposing the tanned skin to the sunlight and revealing the muscles that looked way stronger than one would expect judging by his frame. Oh god it was happening again. The mangaka struggled with himself for a moment before starting to draw his next picture. 

One more day. Just one more day. Yuu sank down in his pillow and pulled the comforter up to his chest. Tomorrow at about noon he’ll finally be allowed to leave. He looked forward to being back home again. He felt like he spent half an eternity in this boring, white room. Only Chiaki and Fuyuko brought a little life into the monotone whiteness whenever they visited. But the dull atmosphere seemed to depress Chiaki. He was behaving more and more strangely the more time he spent at the hospital. Hopefully he’d be back to normal when they got home.

The picture was finished. It hadn’t helped a bit to calm the mangaka down. Now he was feeling even more uneasy. He didn’t dislike the drawing. That was somehow part of the problem. Should he really be that picture? It showed Yuu on the beach. An adorably smiling Yuu with wildly ruffled hair and eyes that seemed cheerful and cheeky at the same time. Wearing nothing but his bathing trunks it was easy to see how trained his muscles were and how strong they looked beneath the tanned skin. He was standing in shallow water while reaching his hand out to the viewer. Was it normal to like this image? Looking at it, Chiaki felt like it would be more abnormal to not like what he was seeing.

A knock ripped the mangaka out of his thoughts. The door. Who could it be? Tori had a key. Yuu had one too but he was in hospital anyways. Eventually he decided that speculating wouldn’t give him an answer so he got up from his chair and walked towards the door. He opened it to see an empty hallway. Only a picture was lying on the floor.

Yuu was starting to get nervous. Chiaki was late. Not like it was unusual for the shorter one but two hours were a new record even for him. They had agreed that the brunet would come to the hospital at 12 o’clock. That way there would have been enough time to gather everything, pack into the back and leave. But Chiaki was late. The assistant had tried texting him without success. He had tried to call but nobody had answered except for an electronic voice telling him to talk after the tone. He called again. No response.

He hadn’t moved a bit. Chiaki was still at the exact same spot where he had been at about dawn when he had found the picture. He had been sitting there leaning against the door while trying to calm down for half an eternity. He didn’t want to get up. He couldn’t. The brunet knew he should be getting ready to pick Yuu up from hospital but-. He felt a painful ache in his chest even thinking about it. The mangaka wanted to see Yuu or at least call him. He had already heard his phone ring several times. But he couldn’t. He was too frightened that this wasn’t a joke because it sure as hell didn’t look like one. Chiaki was scared. His heart was beating faster again as it was becoming harder to breath. He dared a little glance at the picture that was lying on the floor next to him. It showed Yuu, sleeping peacefully with a knife pressed against his throat. Big, red letters had been written at the backside. The message was just as clear as it was devastating. “Stay away from him. No contact. No police.” The phone started to ring again. The mangaka wrapped his arms around his legs and buried his face in his knees failing to hold back the tears any longer.

Three hours. He should have come here three hours ago. But Chiaki wasn’t coming. He wasn’t answering the messages, he wasn’t picking up the calls. Even an airhead like him wouldn’t be forgetting things like this. Yuu was worried. He had started to think of things which might have happened that would explain why the shorter brunet wasn’t showing up. Most of the scenarios had ended with Chiaki in his own dull hospital room so Yuu had shoved them away until there was only one thought circling through his mind: Where the hell is Chiaki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry.


	11. Home, sweet home!

“Thanks a lot. I thought I wouldn’t be getting home before tomorrow.” Yuu slumped on his couch closing his eyes. “Don’t mention it.” He felt the cushion sink down next to him. He opened his eyes again looking to the side. “I mean it. I couldn’t have endured another day in that white grave.” A low chuckle came from the man next to him. His eyes were shining like stars. “Yuu-san?” – “Didn’t I tell you to forget about the ‘-san’, Fuyu?”

Silence. There wasn’t even the slightest noise in the apartment. Chiaki had noticed that the only thing even worse than hearing his phone ring was not hearing it ring. Yuu had stopped calling. The mangaka had no idea how long it has been but it felt like half an eternity. He was sitting on his couch now. Actually rather than properly sitting there he was more lying. Chiaki felt empty. He couldn’t contact the taller one. There was no way he could take the risk of Yuu getting hurt. The brunet was still recovering from the accident the last thing he needed was someone threatening him with a knife.

“C’mon stop it please!” Yuu breathed out while trying his best not to laugh. “But I was just going to tell you that –“ – “And I was just going to tell you to shut the hell up, Fuyu.” The shorter one grinned widely while leaning back on the couch and taking a deep breath to calm himself down. Laughing hurt like hell and he didn’t want to take the risk of the younger one sending him right back to hospital. His guest chuckled softly and reached for another slice of the pizza they had ordered. “Yuu-s–“ The assistant gave him a warning glare. “Yuu, do you want me to stay over for the weekend? I mean, if you don’t mind having a stranger at your home. I- I’d just like to make sure you’re alright.” The older one was actually a little bit speechless. They still barely knew each other but Fuyu offered something like that anyways. “Don’t you have anything better to do on a Friday evening than playing nanny for some injured guy you’ve known for about a week?” – “No, I don’t.” The black-haired said keeping his face at least halfway serious. “So what do you say?” – “I think I could use some help.”

Another picture. He needed to draw another picture of Yuu. Maybe that would help him at least a little. Chiaki grabbed his stuff, thought of a motive, decided on ‘Yuu straight out of bed’ and started drawing.

Why the hell hadn’t he showed up? Yuu had sent messages and called more than a dozen times. Chiaki hadn’t reacted. He still hadn’t texted or called or ANYTHING. The assistant had somehow managed to keep his mind off the topic while he was still talking to Fuyu. But now that he was in bed he was left with these thoughts circling through his mind. Yuu heard a noise from the living room. No matter how often Yuu had told Fuyuko that he could have the bed, he insisted on sleeping on the couch since the brunet ‘needed the bed more’.

The assistant got out of his bed and made his way to the door. When he reached the living room he stopped in the doorway. “Fuyu? You still awake?” The black haired sat up rubbing his eyes. “Yeah. You need help or somethin’?” – “No, I-“ The shorter one started rubbing his neck. “I can’t sleep.” Fuyuko sat cross-legged and tapped the cushion in front of him friendly smiling at his host. Yuu weakly returned the smile and sat down in front of the other male.

Chiaki was lying in bed for about two hours now and he wasn’t even starting to get tired. Yuu was probably worried about him. The shorter one could still remember clearly how he felt when the assistant just hadn’t showed up at work. At least he got that call after one hour and knew what the deal was. But nobody was calling Yuu. Nobody would tell him what was going on or at least that he was alright. And Yuu loved him. He got painfully aware of the fact that this was probably making things even worse for his favorite assistant. He was probably panicking a lot although the taller one would never admit it. Chiaki just knew how worried he was. The mangaka couldn't help but feel guilty about it. He felt tears finding their way to the surface and hugged his pillow burying his face in it to drown his sobs. Yuu didn’t deserve this.

Fuck. You. Sun. Yuu placed his arm over his face trying to cover his eyes enough to bring back the comfortable darkness of sleep. But the bright daylight coming through the window kept him awake. The brunet lazily turned his head to the side. The clock showed 8:37. He had no idea how long he and Fuyu had been sitting on the couch but it had gotten pretty late by the time he was tired enough to sleep despite all the shit going on. The assistant crawled out of his bed and sneaked towards the living room. His guest was still sleeping peacefully. Yuu suppressed a chuckle when he saw that the taller one's black hair was all ruffled and even more of a mess than usual.

The injured one made his way to the kitchen starting to make coffee which was rather difficult since he could only use his left hand. But he somehow managed to do it even without polluting his kitchen as much as he had expected. Then he concentrated on the next task: breakfast. He opened his fridge to realize that it was practically empty. Oh right, he had intended to run some errands after work but getting hit by a car had somehow messed up his plans.

Yuu decided on making omelet. Eggs were one of the few things he had. Some onions were there too. He knew it would take a while to cut them but he wanted to at least give it a try. It didn't go too well. At first, Yuu had no idea how to hold the knife with his left hand. Then he had to figure out how to hold the vegetable with a broken arm.  
Ten minutes and a lot of patience later he had found the right way and was snipping an onion when he heard slow, clumsy steps slowly approaching him. “Morning, Fuyu.” The older one turned towards his guest who was sleepily rubbing his eyes. “Morning.” The taller one muttered. “Want some coffee?” Yuu smiled because Fuyuko just looked way too adorable with his eyelids still halfway closed and his ruffled black hair wearing nothing but shorts and a lose t-shirt. “Yeah. That and you on the couch. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's about as far as I had thought of in advance. I do have planes on how it will develop but I'd be happy if anyone has ideas for the parts in between. So if you have anything you'd like to read just write a comment and I'll try to let it happen (as long as it doesn't disagree with my plans). ;)


	12. What has changed?

Yuu sighed and stretched out on the couch. His guest had insisted on making breakfast for him so the older one was exposed to his thoughts again and they immediately found their way back to Chiaki. It made him more and more nervous until he couldn’t take it anymore. He jumped up and searched for his phone. Still no response. The brunet bit his lip and sat down on his bed. Should he send another message? Should he call again? He had already called a dozen times the day before. On the other hand Yuu knew that he wouldn’t be able to calm down without hearing anything from the shorter one so he made another call.

A distant noise woke Chiaki up from his fitful sleep. At first he had no idea what it was. His head was still too fuzzy from the little bit of rest he had gotten after hours of crying and brooding over Yuu. Yuu. This noise was his phone. Yuu was calling. The mangaka jumped out of his bed. He ran towards the ringing. 

Chiaki had already reached out for the phone when he stopped in his tracks. He wasn’t allowed to pick up. If he did Yuu would… Chiaki pulled his hand back like he just burned his fingers. His phone kept ringing while the brunet looked at it with a hurt expression. He sank down on the floor again still listening to the ring tone until the answering machine took over. He knew Yuu wouldn’t leave a message. The assistant knew his co-worker far too well. If Chiaki missed a call it took him ages to notice. When someone left a message at the answering machine he always decided to listen to it later and eventually forgot about it. Yuu knew that so he didn’t even bother to speak after the tone. But right now Chiaki really wanted him to leave a message. Even if he couldn’t take calls or anything he at least wanted to hear the other one talk. Wanted the familiar deep voice to tell him that he was at home now and that everything was alright. But Yuu didn’t leave a message. Everything Chiaki heard after the electronic voice was a steady beeping.

The call ended before Yuu had even listened to the voice telling him to leave a message. He sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. What the hell was wrong with Chiaki? It wasn’t unusual for the airhead to miss calls and take his time to react but it was already the second day. Did he just forget? Sure, Chiaki was the master of chaos but Yuu would have never thought that the mangaka would actually forget about him. What if Hatori was involved? No, that couldn’t be. They broke up so Tori couldn’t complain anymore. He had his chance and he messed it up. 

“Yuu, didn’t I tell you that I wanted you on the couch?” The brunet flinched slightly when he was ripped out of his speculating thoughts. A certain black haired was standing in the doorway leaning against the frame with his arms crossed over his chest. The younger one was still merely dressed. “I don’t take orders in my own house.” Yuu chuckled at Fuyuko’s played dispraising expression. “Especially not from someone who is halfway naked.” – “Aren’t those rules invalid in the bedroom?” A cheeky smirk spread across the younger ones face while talking and the shorter one let out a low laughter. “None of your business, Fuyu.”

Low sobs came from the small figure on the floor. Chiaki sat on the floor, curled up and hugging his legs. Yuu had given up after one call. The mangaka knew he had no right to complain but still. Yuu had always cared for him. Whenever something bothered the shorter one, his assistant had tried to cheer him up again. No matter what had happened Yuu had always been there. But now that he was without him he noticed the big hole in his heart. He felt so unbelievably empty after Yuu was practically ripped out of his life. How had the mangaka never realized how much he had actually needed the taller one?

“I didn’t think you could actually cook.” – “Of course I can.” Yuu chuckled. “What do you mean by ‘of course’? Most guys at your age live from fast food .” Fuyuko raised a brow at this. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms in front of his chest. “Yuu, what do you think how old I am?” – “Don’t know. 22?” The taller one had dropped down and he started to laugh before he faced the brunet again. “I’m 27. Actually, it’s my birthday next Tuesday so I’m practically 28.” Yuu nearly chocked at his coffee when he heard this. “Wait a second. You’re joking, right? You can’t tell me you’re not even a year younger than me.” – “I’m not some teenage boy trying to get alcohol. Why the hell would I lie about my age?” Yuu placed his mug on the table and leaned over looking at his guest closely. “Your babyface is way too cute for being any older than 23.” Fuyu started to laugh again. “Yeah, I get that a lot. Next thing they want to know is why I don’t have a girlfriend.” Yuu leaned back in his chair again and sighed. “Sounds familiar.” – “Soo?” Now the black haired was the one to lean over the table getting closer to the older one. “So what?” – “Why don’t you have a girlfriend?”

Chiaki had managed to regain a steady breath instead of the irregular sobbing. Why was he crying so much recently? Yuu. But why did Yuu trigger something like that? He had been without Yuu before. Not just once. Even for far longer than just two days. Yuu had jobs further away from time to time and would end up being away for over a week. So why? Why was it that big of a deal now? Sure Yuu had called when he was away but even if he didn’t because it got too busy it had never really bothered Chiaki. Why did it matter now? What has changed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sick of letting Chiaki cry but... but I have to.


	13. Things we do alone

“Well, I guess that’s pretty much it. That’s my reason for not having a girlfriend.” With that Yuu finished his little explanation. He was staring down at his mug and moved it around on the table. From the left to the right and then back again. The brunet watched the coffee inside splashing against the white walls of his cup. He had never really talked about his love for Chiaki to anyone else but Hatori and his crush. It was weird to tell someone who was still a stranger about his feelings for the shorter one. He hadn’t told Fuyu any names or other details not even the genders but he still felt a little relieved. It was nice to talk about what was going on inside of him without rivalry or the awkwardness of telling your best friend that you’re in love with him.

“I see…” the guest had gotten silent and was staring down at his coffee too. “Fuyu.” – “Hm?” Now the black haired looked up. It was the first time Yuu had seen the younger one without his pure smile and the sparkling in his blue eyes since the day they have met. “Don’t you dare getting depressed over my problems. I have to deal with my feelings and you help me best if you don’t brood over it and smile again.” Fuyuko seemed a little confused. “Smile?” The older one chuckled a bit at the skeptical tone in the deep voice. “Yes, smile. Because it’s absolutely adorable and there is no way one could stay gloomy with the sun shining into their face.” And now the assistant couldn’t suppress a low laughter anymore. His guest was actually speechless and stared at him with his mouth slightly agape and even blushing a little bit.

“What do you think, should we do the dishes and watch a movie?” – “No, I think I should do the dishes and you go choose a movie.” Yuu finished his coffee and got up from his chair shaking his head with a mumbled “Considerate as always.”

His room was a mess. More and more pictures were gathering on and around his table. Clothes were lying on the floor and he didn’t have the motivation to tidy up his bed either. It was probably around noon, Chiaki had no idea. The sunblind was down. He used the light coming from his desk lamp for drawing. The picture showed Yuu while cooking being fully concentrated on his task. Chiaki chuckled a bit. Sometimes the taller one just narrowed his world down to the one thing he was doing and forgot about everything else around him. The mangaka suspected it happened when he was doing something difficult that he really wanted to do right. It took a lot to get him out of that “mode”. Chiaki had learned that the best way was to grab him by the shoulders and shake him a little otherwise one would have to wait until Yuu was finished. It made the shorter one happy that he had managed to draw the expression his assistant always had when he was so deeply concentrated.

“Hey, eh Fuyu?” – “Yup?” – “Would you mind running some errands for me?” Fuyuko spoke without taking his eyes of the screen. “But I want to know whether deadpool gets his girlfriend back.” – “Idiot, I mean after the movie.” Now his guest looked towards him with a played shocked expression barely restraining a grin. “Yanase Yuu, did you just call me an idiot?” – “Apparently your ears work better than your brain.” They gazed at each other with serious looks before breaking into fits of laughter. Yuu was trying his best to hold back but Fuyu’s laugh was catching so he just endured the pain until their laughing died down to soft giggling.

“After the movie.” The older one breathed out after a while. “I don’t have any food at home.” The black haired took a moment to calm down before answering. “As you wish. What do you want?” The host thought about it and eventually just shrugged his shoulders. “You won’t let me cook as long as you’re here anyways. It’s up to you, surprise me.”

“Well, now that you mention it. Would you… would you mind if I stayed a little longer than just the weekend?” This was one of the few times where Fuyuko’s gaze seemed to be glued to the floor like he didn’t dare to look Yuu in the eyes. “Sure, but why?” The younger one sighed heavily. “It’s complicated.”  
Yuu stared at his phone. Fuyuko was out buying food. As soon he would be back they would probably have lunch and spend the rest of the day watching movies or some anime while talking about all kind of things but he definitely wouldn’t get the chance to call Chiaki again. He hesitated. What if Chiaki just didn’t want to talk to him? The taller one looked down and took a deep breath before shoving the thought away and pressing the call button.

Not again. The phone rang. Yuu. Chiaki knew he couldn’t pick up. He put headphones on and searched for a song of Yuu’s favorite band and continued drawing while biting down at his bottom lip.

“Please le-“ Yeah, yeah fuck you, too. The brunet ended the call and threw his phone on the bed. He sighed heavily and decided to give up for the day.

Water. He needed some water. Yuu dared a little glance at the clock. The red lines formed the numbers 3:17. The brunet set up and ran a hand through his hair. Damn it if he had to wake up because of nightmares about Chiaki anyways couldn’t it happen at a better time? He made his way to the way to get himself something to drink. The artist was already on his way back when he heard strange noises. He tiptoed towards the living room and found a trembling figure sitting on the couch curled up to a ball the head buried in the knees. “Fuyu?” The fragile being looked up hesitantly. The shorter one froze in shock when he saw the hurt face with the wet cheeks glittering in the moonlight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll be getting to know a little more about Fuyuko in the following chapters. What's your opoinion on him? I have a lot of freedom writting him but that also means a lot of possibilitys to mess up. I have to invent his entire personality and past. So what do you think about Fuyu? (Please be honest, I'd really like to know what is good and not so good about him.)


	14. #NoHomo

“Oh god, Fuyuko.” The brunet sat down at the couch in front of his guest, carefully placing a hand on his shoulder. “What’s the matter?” The taller one had decided to stare down at his knees again. He didn’t answer and curled up to a ball even more instead. Yuu waited gently caressing the black haired’s arm until he heard a nuzzled “Nothin’.” He just sighed before throwing back a simple “’Nothing’ wouldn’t make you cry in the middle of the night.” Fuyu averted his gaze to the side. “Just a nightmare.” The shorter one had to suppress another sigh. It was nothing like Fuyuko to be so silent. “Fine if you don’t want to talk about it, come with me.” Yuu got up and made his way to the door. “Huh?” Finally. He dared to make eye contact again. “You’ll sleep in my bed. I won’t let you cry all alone. That’s no good.” – “But I-“ Aaand now his eyes were directed downwards again. Damn the floor had to look incredibly beautiful at night. Yuu crossed his arms in front of his chest as well as he could and leaned against the wall behind him. “Were just friends. I’m not going to touch you or anything.” – “I- I didn’t think you would!” The shorter one had to admit he was surprised. Why was Fuyu getting so angry? It wasn’t like him at all to shout at others. Yuu must have really hit a nerve. “So where’s the deal?” – “I’m gay!“

“Me too. So what?” Now the younger one’s head practically shot up and he couldn’t hide the surprised look on the cute face. “Like I said we’re friends and I won’t let you cry on your own. I know how much that sucks. Besides if you’re going to stay for a while longer the couch isn’t the best idea and my bed is big enough. Fuyuko whipped a tear away and gave the older one a small smile. “Thanks, Yuu.”

Damn it. It was already half past three in the morning and Chiaki just couldn’t find it in him to sleep. Listening to the music Yuu likes had reminded him of their school time. The taller one had wanted to learn an instrument and had started to take guitar lessons. He has been quite good at it. Yuu has always had skilled hands. But when they graduated he hardly found the time for playing and eventually gave up on it which is really a pity. Chiaki had liked to listen to Yuu and his guitar. Looking back the brunet had noticed that his assistant’s face had shown the same concentrated expression it was showing on his last picture in which the taller one was cooking. The same expression he was also going to wear in this picture because the mangaka was trying to draw the other brunet playing the guitar.

Yuu laid down and looked to his left. His guest was still standing there next to the bed. “What are you waiting for, Fuyu?” The taller one hesitated for another moment before he got in the bed. They gazed at each other for a while until the younger one broke the silence. “Thanks for everything, Yuu.” The brunet could see a careful smile forming on the others lips. “Don’t mention it. You should sleep now.” Yuu ruffled through the mop of black hair in front of him and smiled back at his guest before closing his eyes and slipping into sleep.

So peaceful. Yuu always seemed a little stressed with a hint of sadness during the day even though he tried his best to hide it. From time to time these negative feelings actually vanished from his face. But between those little moments they could clearly be seen in his maroon eyes. But right now he looked completely at ease. What could possibly be going through his head that makes him that lighthearted? Their little conversation resounded in Fuyuko’s head. He brought his hand up to caress the sleeping face that was still directed towards him. He stroked over the cheek, along the strong jaw line and over Yuu’s soft lips. “So you are gay after all.” The taller one whispered almost inaudibly while smiling at the man in front of him.

The mangaka had never realized how much he had missed the sight of Yuu with his guitar. The taller one had always been so passionate about playing. He had concentrated as much as he could to do everything right and when he succeed or simply managed a difficult part his face had always shown one of the cutest smiles Chiaki had ever seen (even including his mangas). He really wished he could see that smile again. The smile, that could bring a little sunshine into the darkest days. While Chiaki was still listening to Yuu’s favorite band had somehow found his way to a rather calm song. He didn’t pay that much attention until one line of the vocalist waked his interest. “I wish you could see it from this view ‘cause everything around you is a little bit brighter from your love.”

“Yuu!” He was suddenly pulled into a hug. Thin arms wrapped around his neck. “I missed you.” He slung his arms around the small frame in front of him pulling the fragile being closer to his chest. The taller one buried his face in the mop of chocolate brown hair. “I missed you too, Chiaki.” Suddenly the mangaka brought a little space between them. Deep blue eyes looked into his. Yuu’s gaze wandered down and saw the shorter one insecurely biting his bottom lip before he inched closer stopping just a little bit before their faces touched. Now Yuu’s lips were being watched and a little smile tugged at the corners of Chiaki’s mouth. And then he leaned in. Warm lips moved softly against his while beautiful hands in his neck pulled Yuu deeper into the kiss before everything faded to black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm basically sitting here like "Damn it,Yuu! What the hell are you doing?". I know it's mostly my fault that they sleep in the same bed now but my personal Tori was involved as well. Thanks, Lucifer.


	15. Hopes and dreams

Yuu’s eyes fluttered open. He looked to his left and saw Fuyuko cuddled deeply into the pillow. Just a dream. But it had been so fucking realistic. The brunet sighed heavily and ran a hand through his hair. He could practically still feel it. Soft lips carefully placed on his. Warmth surrounding his body. It was all gone but the memories were far too recent to just move on. He had to get this out of his mind.

Chiaki got woken up by a loud knocking. He clutched at his sheets out of reflex. What if that’s Yuu? He practically froze in that position until he heard a deep voice calling his name. Tori. The mangaka relaxed a little, crawled out of his bed and opened the door. “Oh god, Chiaki!” The taller one got inside and closed the door behind him. “What the hell happened? You look terrible.” Chiaki looked down at the floor unable to come up with a suitable explanation. “Why are you here?” – “I was worried about you! You don’t show up at work, you don’t pick up calls and you look like you skipped a lot of meals again.” – “I- I guess you’re right.” Hatori shook his head and placed a hand on Chiaki’s back to guide him towards the kitchen but the shorter one immediately flinched and jumped away from the touch. Tori looked at him with his usual unmoved expression. “Fine. Come and sit down at the table. I’ll cook something for you.”

“Yuu?” The brunet turned to the side where his guest looked at him with half open eyes while most of his face was still buried in the pillow. “Oh, morning Fuyu.” – “Why are you awake?” – “Just a weird dream.” Now Fuyuko turned around and propped his head up on his hand so he could face the shorter one properly. “Wanna talk about it?” – “Just as little as you want to talk about your nightmare.”

Hatori had soon prepared a gigantic meal. It looked great as always but Chiaki wasn’t really hungry. He should be since he had hardly gotten anything into his stomach since… since that thing with Yuu. But he just didn’t feel like eating. “What are you waiting for?” – “I don’t re-“ – “Chiaki, you have to eat something or you’ll collapse soon.” The mangaka remained silent and stared down at the table. Tori was probably right. His body was at its limit in nearly every possible way. “What’s wrong with you?” Yuu. He missed Yuu. But there was no way he could tell Tori about it. So Chiaki just hoped that a simple “Nothing” would be enough. The taller one looked at him with that unmoved expression of his and shoved a plate towards him with the two simple words: “Then eat.”

“Yuu?… Yuu! Come on don’t just sit there! I didn’t make breakfast because it looks so good!” – “Oh, sorry, Fuyu.” The shorter one started eating. He didn’t want to disappoint the black-haired. Fuyuko did so much to help him. The assistant didn’t want to seem ungrateful. He really appreciated his guest but he just didn’t feel like having breakfast. “That dream is still bothering you huh?” He just nodded and hoped the younger one would leave the subject. “You should talk about it.” – “Only if you also tell me about your nightmare.” The taller one hesitated for a moment but eventually nodded. Fuyu going silent was always a bad sign.

Tori sat across from him watching him eating. “You look tired.” – “Yeah, I- I don’t get that much sleep recently.” – “Why?” The taller one kept the stern expression on his face. Chiaki looked down at the table again. He couldn’t tell Tori. He couldn’t tell anyone. “No reason.” – “Chiaki.” – “Hm?” – “You’re a horrible liar.”

“… and then we kissed.” Yuu felt warmth creeping up his neck as the memories flooded his mind again and he couldn’t suppress a soft smile. “Isn’t that positive? Why is it bothering you like that?” That was the moment when the brunets smile disappeared again. “We did actually kiss once. It didn’t end well. We’ve hardly seen each other since that day. It got a little better while I was in hospital but now we don’t have any contact at all…”

“Yuu, is that person you’re talking about Chiaki-san?” The assistant froze for a second starring at the floor. His mind went completely blank. He had no control over his movements, his head just nodded on its own. It took him another moment until he brought a low “That obvious?” out of his mouth. They had finished breakfast and settled down at the couch again before starting their conversation. It had sounded like a good idea but right now Yuu wished he could distract himself somehow. Eating, drinking, anything that meant that he didn’t have to look Fuyuko in the eyes. “I already suspected it when I first saw you two together. It’s the way you look at him.”

Chiaki sank down at the chair in front of his desk. He had tried his best to come up with an excuse to make Tori leave and now he was alone again. The mangaka looked down at all the pictures gathering in his room. He missed Yuu. The images helped a little bit. When he was drawing or looking at them the world was all right for a while. Hatori had somehow the opposite effect. The taller one reminded him of the time when they were together. The time he had been avoiding to meet Yuu because Tori got jealous. Now that there was no boyfriend holding him back, someone else was forcing them apart but the current situation was far worse. The mangaka crouched down in his chair. He missed Yuu. He wanted to have him back again. He wished he could go back to one of those rainy days when they were watching movies together, sitting on the couch together cuddled against each other under a blanket. It had been warm and comfortable, just perfect. Yuu was like the best teddy bear Chiaki could ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought you guys needed a little bit of cute Chiaki thoughts. Hope the mental image of Yuu and Chiaki cuddled against one another somehow helps through all the negative stuff going on in my ff.


	16. Different kinds of sweetness

“So you knew it all along huh?” Fuyuko nodded and started to rub the brunet’s arm comfortingly. “I’ve been in love with Chiaki half of my life. He had no clue and you notice it at first sight?” – “Yeah.” Yuu couldn’t suppress a dry laughter that totally lacked any humor. “Even Hatori took quite a while to notice. At first he just didn’t like me because Chiaki liked spending time with me. But then it turned into profound, mutual contempt and hatred. We had to agree to keep that a secret. Chiaki thought we would get along pretty well.” And then Yuu told his guest the entire, messed up story. About Chiaki and Tori getting together, about that one time he had kissed the shorter one and everything else.

Chiaki wished Yuu was here right now. He had spent his entire Sunday drawing again. For example a picture of Yuu while listening to music through his headphones had been added to his archive today. Now the mangaka was out of ideas and his sunshine was fading again. He really missed Yuu. The shorter one heard a distant noise and looked up to see the rain which was bashing against the window. It was one of those days again. One of the days he and Yuu would have spent snuggled up on the couch with a mostly ignored movie. They sat there and talked about mangas, animes or whatever occurred to them. Everything would be better if Yuu was here right now. He missed falling asleep leaning against the shorter one’s shoulder or in his arms. Sometimes they had actually managed to go to bed before they dozed off on the couch. It was already pretty late so Chiaki crawled on the mattress, slipped under the blanket and tried to remember what it was like to lay in bed next to Yuu.

A friendly “Good morning!” greeted Yuu as soon as the taller one next to him woke up. “Mornin', Fuyu.” His guest brought a hand up to brush away a few strands of hair from Yuu's face. “Did you get a little more sleep tonight?” The brunet just nodded sleepily before he crawled out of bed and prepared for another day full of Fuyuko's cooking, movies and hopeless attempts to forget Chiaki.

The sun was already in zenith when the mangaka rolled out of bed. He had always hated Mondays. He made his way to the kitchen and searched for leftovers of Hatori's meal. He warmed up his breakfast and remembered his thoughts from the evening before. Had he actually tried to imagine he was lying next to Yuu? In bed? A strange warmth crept up Chiaki's chest as the pictures flooded his mind. The taller brunet was just way to sweet when he was sleeping. The mangaka wanted to draw it. He would do so after he finished eating. At least he had an aim for the day now.

Yuu glanced at the clock. Midnight. He paused the movie. His guest turned around to look at him with a surprised expression. “What's the matter?” The brunet smiled briefly. Fuyuko seemed totally clueless. “Happy birthday, Fuyu.” The shorter one pulled the male next to him into something like a hug. “Thanks.” Now the black-haired wrapped his arms around the smaller frame and buried his head in Yuu's shoulder. “I didn't think you'd remember.” - “Of course I did. I don't have a present though. Maybe I can treat you to something? A piece of cake? Some coffee? We could go to a café.” The younger one pulled back enough to look his host in the eyes and smiled widely. “That'd be nice. Thanks, Yuu.”

“Chiaki! Chiaki, come on! Open the goddamn door!” Tori was persistent. Eventually the mangaka gave in. His ex-boyfriend made his way inside as soon as the door opened. “I bet you haven't eaten anything since the last time I visited?” - “I had breakfast... yesterday.” The taller one suddenly grabbed his wrist and dragged him out into the hallway. “Hey! What are you doing? Hey, Tori!” - “You will get out of this house and you will eat. I won't watch you starving to death in your own room.” - “But-” - “It's already afternoon, Chiaki! Did you even know? You're losing track of everything and it's far worse than during deadlines. If you don't want to talk about your problems that's fine but I will help you no matter what it is.”

“You have to try it, Yuu!” Fuyuko held out his fork with a bite of cake on it. “I’m not that into sweet stuff, Fuyu.” The younger one pouted but the brunet just remained unimpressed and took a sip of his coffee. “Come on! The cake is really good and it’s with dark chocolate so it’s not that sweet.” – “Fuyu, I –“ – “You’ll never know if you like it or not until you try.” The assistant froze for a second. That sounded familiar. He gave in with a sigh. He couldn’t deny his own arguments. Yuu leaned forward and wrapped his mouth around the fork with the offered chocolate cake.

“Tori, this isn’t a good idea.” The taller one didn’t even flinch. He just kept dragging Chiaki along. “Can’t you just cook something for me at home like you always do?” – “You need to get out of that house! For how long have you been locking yourself up?” The mangaka wanted to answer. He wanted to say something that might make the situation a little bit better but he didn’t know what to say. He had no idea how long it had been since he last left his apartment. The shorter brunet eventually gave in to the pull at his wrist and followed his editor without another word.

“This place is pretty nice. That’s the café you mentioned when I was still in hospital, isn’t it?” Fuyuko responded with a cheerful nod. “Here’s the supply station for your personal coffee delivery service.” The smile on the cute face became even wider. “Kisetzu Incorporated. Yuu asks, we deliver.” The shorter one added with a low chuckle. They were sitting in a small café near the hospital Yuu had to call his home for a while. Despite all the people passing by it was rather quiet. Only some low conversations somewhere in the distance. Apparently the tables stood far enough apart to give the costumers a little calmness and privacy. The patio was separated from the sidewalk by a few green bushes and other plants. It really was a nice place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually, I planned a different ending for this chapter. Buuut I wrote that part in a note app at my phone while being in a traffic jam. What else are you supposed to do in the backseat of car in the middle of the night? Unfortunately it turned out to be far too long to fit in this chapter. I guess you'll understand what I wanted after you read Chapter 17. ;)


	17. The light that wasn't supposed to end

Somewhere along the way Hatori had apparently understood that the shorter one had given up on struggling so he eventually released the thin wrist. Chiaki was now numbly following his former lover until something made him stop like he had suddenly turned into ice. Yuu was there. He sat at a small table behind a few plants drinking a cup of coffee. The taller one was enjoying himself at a café. And he wasn’t alone. Chiaki thought his heart was going to stop when he saw Kisetzu on the opposite side of the table. That guy was feeding Yuu cake. The mangaka had never seen the taller one eating cake or something like that. Yuu had always said that he didn’t like sweet stuff. Why was it different now? Why did Kisetzu make a difference? Chiaki’s view blurred. Tears rose up to his eyes and he knew he had to get away from here. So the brunet turned around and ran away completely ignoring everything around him. He didn’t hear Tori’s shouting. He just wanted back into safety.

When the door flew shut Chiaki had already sunken down to the floor. He was hugging his legs and sobbing into his knees. Yuu had seemed so happy with Kisetzu. Suddenly lines from some of Yuu’s favorite songs flooded the mangaka’s mind. “I fear I’m not the right person for you.” “Sometime you will smile again.” “Yeah, I wish I could do it again. Turning back the time. Back when you were mine. All mine.” “Cause you love the me that’s full of faults.” “Why didn’t I realize? Why did I tell lies?" “I didn’t know what I had in my life ‘till it’s gone.” "I knew you were the light but I never knew it would end." “So this is heartache.” They all fitted into the situation and they were all from lovesongs. Chiaki could do nothing but keep sobbing against his knees when a new wave of tears washed over him. Now that the realization had hit him the brunet couldn’t deny it anymore. He was in love with Yuu.

“We should get going.” They had already finished their coffees ages ago. Fuyuko’s cake was long since gone too. “Nah common. It hasn’t been that long yet.” The taller one protested. “I know and I’m sorry, Fuyu. But I want to go home and try to call Chiaki again. I somehow have a bad feeling.” The black haired sighed and patted Yuu’s shoulder. “You can go ahead I’ll follow you after I’ve paid.” – “Nope. Forget about that.” – “”Huh?” – “It’s your birthday and I invited you. I’ll pay.”

Hatori crashed through the door shortly after the mangaka. The shorter brunet jumped up and looked at his former lover with reddened eyes and wet cheeks. “Leave me alone.” – “No. What was that?” – “None of your business.” It was hard to speak through the sobs and the tears running down his face. “Chiaki I-“ – “Leave me alone!” The mangaka ran off to his room and closed the door behind him. The taller one tried to force his way through. Chiaki leaned against the door in an attempt to keep it shut but the editor was too strong. The brunet froze as soon as he saw the room. He looked down at the floor and eventually picked up one of the pictures lying around. “Are all of thesedrawings of Yanase?” Chiaki snatched the paper from his editor as careful as he could with all the anger building up inside of him. “Get the hell out of here!” More and more tears found their way to his eyes while he pushed the other one out of the door slamming it shut behind the taller one. Tori wasn’t helping a bit.

Yuu and Fuyuko were on their way home. They were walking next to each other in silence, which was unusual for them. But even so Yuu was glad to have that taller one beside him. It was good not to be alone while he was worried about Chiaki. He couldn’t even explain it he just felt like the mangaka wasn’t doing well and it was driving him crazy. He needed to talk to Chiaki. He needed to see him or atleast hear his familiar voice telling him that everything was fine. Fuyu was helping a bit. Just his presence somehow calmed the assistant.

The mangaka had no idea when it happened. Or how. He just knew that it had happened. He had fallen in love with Yuu. Now it all made sense. It explained why he felt so miserable. He missed Yuu so much because he loved him and the weird feeling he had about Kisetzu… was jealousy. The shorter one was jealous because Fuyuko and Yuu were getting along far too well considering that they barely knew each other. “So that’s how Yuu must have felt about Tori…” The brunet whispered to himself. He really didn’t like that guy. He had hurt his chief assistant, actually physically hurt him. Because of Kisetzu Yuu wasn’t able to draw for at least six weeks and it would probably take him a while to recover even after his arm was freed from the cast. It wasn’t fair that Kisetzu got to spent time with Yuu despite all that. It just wasn't fair.  
Breathing was hard right now. His ribs hurt while he tried to inhale deeply. Fuyu was in the living room. He said he would choose their next movie and make some tea. The shorter one had found some privacy in his bedroom. He hesitated for another moment before calling Chiaki for what felt like the thousandth time. And again just the answering machine talked to him. But this time he decided to answer.

When the mangaka checked his phone his heart skipped a beat. Yuu had called again. And he had left a message. The shorter one wasn’t sure if he wanted to hear it. He missed his assistant and hearing the familiar voice would definitely be something nice for a change. But he was scared. What if Yuu wasn’t doing well? What if the taller one said things that would make Chiaki forget everything and run. Just run off and embrace Yuu despite this goddamn blackmail or whatever it was. He might end up bringing Yuu’s life into danger. On the other hand it was a message from Yuu and he really missed him more than anything. The shorter brunet wasn’t allowed to talk to his assistant but no one could prevent it if it was the other way around. So Chiaki listened to the message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho, hope you liked reading this chapter. And? Do you know what I planned for the ending of the 16th chapter? Actually I don't have much to say except that the lines from Yuu's favorite songs are from Silence Word by My First Story, Notes n Words and Heartache by One Ok Rock. The songs are great and I think reading the lines just works better if you know the melody they belong to. So please give it a try. ;)


	18. Things that haunt me at night

“Hey, it’s been a while, Chiaki. I knew you’re an airhead but not even you can forget to charge your phone for that long. I’m kind of worried you know? I haven’t heard anything from you since Thursday. So, if you hear this please call me or stop by so I know everything is all right. I’m fine by the way, Fuyu is looking after me… Thanks for the care.”

Chiaki’s chest felt painfully tight. Like a freezing hand was clutching at his heart. Yuu sounded so incredibly disappointed and hurt. On top of that Kisetzu was with him. Why did Fuyuko of all people have to stay with the brunet? Sure the taller one probably needed help with a lot of things right now but didn’t he know anyone else? The assistant was popular so wasn’t there anyone else willing to take care of him? Anyone who wasn’t Kisetzu?

“So? Did he answer?” Yuu just shook his head in response. “I left a message though. Chiaki never listens to them normally but lately nothing about him has been normal.” – “What do you mean?” Yuu sighed. He didn’t want to talk about it but the way Fuyu leaned towards him with a curios expression on his face told him that he wasn’t going to get away just like that. “He’s been behaving strangely. Maybe he doesn’t cope that well with my injuries.” Fuyuko cocked his head to the side. Further explanation needed. “He’s probably shocked. We’ve been drawing together since we got to know each other. I guess... I guess he’s scared something might change or friendship or such. Chiaki always gets the weirdest ideas.” Suddenly Yuu felt something poking his cheek. He looked up to see the taller one sticking his index finger into the assistants face. “Fuyu? You ok?” – “You looked uneasy and I don’t like that.” Yuu couldn’t suppress a low laughter at Fuyuko’s stupid grin. “See! It worked!” Now the brunet took his guest wrist and pushed it away from his face. “Anyways did you choose our next movie?” Fuyuko nodded cheerfully and used the grip at his arm to pull Yuu towards the couch.

Blank ceiling. That was everything Chiaki saw. He was laying in his bed staring wholes into the air. He wanted to see Yuu again. He wanted to tell his assistant that he did care about his well-being. But most of all he wanted to get the taller one away from Kisetzu. The mangaka knew he was in no position to be jealous but still… He just couldn’t stand the thought of Yuu spending time with Fuyuko. And to top it off they were alone in Yuu’s apartment. Chiaki had never seen the taller brunet getting along that well with anyone. He was a nice person but he tended to treat strangers a bit coldly. But the mangaka had always been an exception. All those years he had been the only one to really experience how kind Yuu actually was. Maybe the reason for that had been the taller one’s crush on him? So the fact that he and Kisetzu had immediately gone from strangers to friends, even to the point of using nicknames, meant that... No, no that couldn’t be! Chiaki turned to the side and curled around his pillow. No, there was no way Yuu could move on that easily after all those years and immediately fall for "Fuyu". That was impossible! Right…?

“Fuyuuuu, c’mon. I want to sleep.” – “Naaah, we can manage another episode.” Yuu looked at his guest blankly. “I knew it was a mistake to watch a series with you.” The taller one grinned at him. “You’re going to like it, I promise.” – “Yeah, maybe tomorrow. But now I’m tired as fuck so please let’s just go to bed.” The black haired leaned towards the shorter one until their faces almost touched. “Aren’t you persistent? Wanna get me laid huh?” – “You wish.” Yuu chuckled out and turned his guest’s head to the side before standing up and making his way to the bath room.

Well, fuck. Going to bed was one thing but sleeping was far more difficult. Apparently Fuyuko didn’t have the same problem. He had been asleep as soon as he had pulled the blanket up to his chest. But the younger one didn’t seem like he was sleeping well. His brows were furrowed and he was trembling. When the black haired started mumbling and throwing his head from one side to the other Yuu decided it was time to put an end to this. He sat up and grabbed Fuyu’s shoulder shaking him until he woke up all wide eyed, full of panic and with a whispered “Senpai…” on his lips.

“You should talk about it.” – “Don’t want to.” Fuyuko’s head was low and his gaze averted to the side. Not good. “Fuyu, you promised me and just because you somehow got out of it last time doesn’t mean I forgot about it.” Silence. Shit. “Quite some years have passed since school. If this thing is still bothering you it must have been pretty bad.” The younger one still wasn’t reacting. The brunet carefully grabbed his guest’s chin and turned his head so they faced each other. “Talk to me, Fuyu.” 

“I- I had my first real crush in junior high, when I was 13. I fell for one of my senpais.” – “A guy?” The black haired nodded. He’d never looked that depressed before. “I was really confused. I had never felt like that for anyone and on top of it, it was a boy… For a while I just, you know, admired him from afar. But one day I couldn’t take it anymore.” – “You confessed to him?” Another nod. Yuu hated to see the younger one like that. He wasn’t used to Fuyuko being so silent. “But he just said that he wasn’t interested in guys. Shortly afterwards he moved to another city and I never saw him again. My last boyfriend and I got into a fight about him. Sora said I never got over him and claimed that our relationship had been pointless from the beginning. He called me while I was driving back then. That was the reason why I hit you with my car.” – “What the hell made him say something like that?” – “The point is that it’s true. I… I still love Senpai.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, now you know a little bit more about Fuyuko.


	19. Sky

Warmth. Yuu was so warm. The black haired buried his face in the older one’s shoulder. He had suddenly hugged him after Fuyuko had admitted that he still loved his senpai. The taller one carefully brought his hands up, slung them around the thinner torso and clung onto the thin t-shirt Yuu was wearing. “Tell me if I can do anything to help you.” Now the brunet pulled back enough to face his guest. Fuyu felt his heartbeat accelerate a bit when maroon eyes looked into his. “After all we’re pretty much in the same boat.” He gave the shorter a little smile before inching closer and drowning in Yuu’s warmth again.

Chiaki lazily opened his eyes. He had hardly gotten any sleep. The whole thing with Yuu had just kept troubling him. Yuu. Memories flooded the mangaka’s mind until that one picture appeared in front of him. Yuu was holding a camera trying to take a photo of the shorter one. He had wanted a reference for drawing faces back then when they were still students but somehow they had started giggling for no reason. Chiaki could still see it clearly. The taller one looked way too adorable to forget even if you couldn’t see his maroon eyes shining with happiness.

“I eh- Yuu?” Oh no. Shy Fuyu seemed like a whole new level of calamity. “Just spit it out, Fuyuko. You’re making me nervous.” – “I-“ he took a deep breath before finally getting the words out of his mouth. “I need to get a few things from my old apartment… where Sora lives…” Yuu placed a hand on the younger one’s shoulder and gave him an understanding smile. “You don’t want to see him alone, huh?” A small nod. “Don’t worry, I’ll go with you. But you’ll still have to carry everything alone.” – “That’s not a problem, I’m strong you know.” Finally, his usual grin was back.

“Are you coming?” Yuu looked up to see Fuyuko had already put his shoes and jacket on. “Just a minute, I need to make a call.” – “Chiaki-san?” The shorter one shook his head. “Hatori. Maybe he knows what’s going on with Chiaki.” – “That might take a while longer than a minute.” – “Don’t worry, Fuyu. I’ll just tell him to come over later and then we can go and get your things.”

The picture was almost finished. Chiaki was already searching for the next idea. Yuu had looked pretty cute the first time they had watched a firework together. The taller one had gazed into the sky with his eyes shining like maroon jewels. Yup, Chiaki was going to draw this. He was definitely going to make this his next picture.

A guy with reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes opened the door. He wore black jeans, a light green t-shirt, underneath a dark red hoodie jacket. The one who was probably Fuyuko’s former boyfriend looked pretty handsome and was about as tall as Hatori. Yuu had to admit the black haired had a rather good taste of men. 

“Fuyu!” The taller guy suddenly pulled Fuyuko into a tight embrace. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have said things like –“ He stopped talking when he noticed Yuu. “Who’s that guy, Fuyuko?” The shorter one pushed the turquoise eyed man away. “Yuu. The one I hit with my car because of our call. And don’t think I’m coming back to you. I just want to get my things.” Then Fuyuko made his way inside without even looking at the man in the door. “Yuu huh? I’m Shirakawa Sora. Fuyu always had a talent to get along with people but I didn’t think his charm would still work after involving someone in a car accident.” – “It wasn’t entirely his fault, I didn’t pay attention so I can’t blame him.” – “And why exactly are you here?” – “Fuyu didn’t want to be alone with you.” 

Sora didn’t look too happy at that. He turned around and walked into the apartment. Yuu good rid of his shoes hastily and followed the taller one. Suddenly there was a loud noise. The assistant ran into the room where Shirakawa was pinning Fuyuko against a wall. The closet next to them was open and clothes were scattered across the floor. “I’m not going to accept this.” – “Huh?” – “I won’t let you get together with some guy that barely knows you! Not after I spent years trying to make you forget about your senpai!” 

It seemed like Shirakawa and Hatori had more in common than just their height: their jealousy. Yuu did his best to drag the taller guy away from the black haired, which was pretty much impossible because he was really strong while Yuu could only use his left arm. “I believe Fuyu made it clear enough that he’s done with you. Let him go already.” Now he faced Yuu with angry turquoise eyes. “This is none of your business” Get out of here!” – “I’m not going without Fuyu.” Now Sora made his way to the assistant and pushed him against the closet. Yuu couldn’t suppress a pained whimper. He was being pressed against the closet painfully firm and that his arm was trapped between himself and the taller body wasn’t that comfortable either. Everything hurt like hell. Suddenly Fuyuko turned Shirakawa around by his shoulders and apparently kicked him into some sensitive region. The tallest one immediately curled up into a ball with his hands somewhere at his southern parts. The black haired carefully grabbed the older one’s intact arm to hastily guide him outside.

As soon as the door flew shut behind them tears started streaming down Fuyu’s face. “I’m sorry I dragged you into all of this.” The words came out of his mouth accompanied by low sobs. Yuu pulled the taller one into a hug trying to calm him down a little. “It’s ok. Nothing happened. I’m fine.” – “I- I thought he was going to hit you.” Now the assistant faced the blue eyed again with a small smile on his lips while ruffling the black hair. “He didn’t. Like I said I’m fine. Now let’s get home.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a new character! ;) Again I'd like to know what you guys think about him. Does anyone already have an opinion on Sora?


	20. Crisis meeting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the chapter is short, please don't hit me! You'll get two mini chapters today. Together they should be about as long as one of my average chapters.

“Still harried? You’re showing, Yanase.” – “Hatori, charming as always. You look like shit, if I may say that.” They threw bitter-sweet smiles at each other before starting an actual conversation. “What’s so important that we can’t deal with it on the phone?” – “Chiaki.” Both of them were completely serious at once. “He doesn’t answer messages, he doesn’t answer calls. No matter how many times I try I don’t get any sign of life from him.” – “He broke contact with you? Guess he finally made the right decision for once.” – “You’re one to talk, he broke up with you. Guess who was the first one getting informed.” Yuu grinned at the taller one sweetly and got a frown from Hatori in response, the usual. “Chiaki is still alive if that’s what you wanted to know. He’s behaving strangely though.” – “Yeah, I noticed that, too. Most of the time he left the hospital all hurried and flustered. He seemed really bothered but I wasn’t able to get something out of him. He promised he would accompany me home from the hospital but he never showed up.” – “I have no idea either. He eats even less than usual, he barely sleeps and he locks himself up in his apartment all day and apparently does nothing except drawing.” 

“What is he drawing?” The question hung in the air for a while. Tori had tensed up a little more but he wasn’t answering. “Maybe an idea for a new manga?” – “…I have no idea.” The taller one paused again. Great, now he’s strange too. What the hell is wrong with everyone? Yuu really couldn’t think of a good reason for all this. “But he wouldn’t have shouted at me to ‘leave him alone’ and ‘get the hell out of here’ if it was about a new manga. He had told me about it and definitely wouldn’t have lost it like that.” They both needed a moment to think. Yuu had hoped that the editor had at least some hint on what was going on with Chiaki but he was obviously clueless too. 

“Yuu? We’re nearly out of noodles should I go and buy some?” – “Yup, that’d be good, Fuyuko.” When the shorter one faced the door again Hatori was giving him a surprised look. “You didn’t give up on Chiaki and got yourself a boyfriend, did you?” – “No, I’m not like you. I don’t run around breaking the hearts of people that happen to have a crush on me. He’s a friend who needs a place to sleep because his former boyfriend is a giant asshole. Kind of reminds me of you.” The editor looked at the floor for a short moment before he spoke up again. “Can I go now or do you want to insult me some more?” Yuu bit his lip and took a deep breath. “Tell Chiaki I miss him. And whatever is going on we can talk about it. I’d help him anytime.”

A dreamy sound escaped Chiaki’s mouth. Yuu looked so adorable. The mangaka was really glad he decided to draw the taller one watching a firework. His eyes shone like those of a little kid, full with happiness… Chiaki had always liked the way the assistant smiled. But it was only recently that he noticed how his heart beat just a little bit faster, how his cheeks slightly heated up and how he couldn’t help but give in to the small smile forming on his lips. Now that he had realized how much he loved to see Yuu smile there was just one question left: Had it only started recently or did he just never realize what the other’s happiness did to him. But it basically didn’t matter. Yuu’s smile was beautiful. And it helped Chiaki endure the time until he might see his crush again.


	21. Do you...?

“See ya later.” – “Huh?” – “I’m heading out. Noodles. Remember?” – “Oh, right. Bye, Fuyu.” The taller one gave the brunet a last warm smile before slipping outside and closing the door behind him. Yuu couldn’t suppress a little smirk either. Fuyuko had really been in a hurry. It hasn’t even been two minutes since he discovered that they ran out of noodles and now he was already out about to buy some. The assistant knew that his housemate would only get mad at him if he tried to start cooking so he followed the idea that has been swirling around his mind since he got out of hospital: trying to draw left-handed.

By the time Hatori got out on the street it was already starting to get dark. Meeting Yanase of course hadn’t improved his mood and the situation with Chiaki was still messed up. The editor made his way to the shorter one’s apartment. He really wasn’t keen on telling the mangaka how much the assistant missed him but he had to find out what was wrong with Chiaki.

‘What would happen if we met again?’ Chiaki wondered. He loved Yuu and already missed him like crazy but what would he do when they finally saw each other again? Would he be able to tell the taller one what was going on inside of him? Definitely not. Chiaki's entire face heated up and his heart beat at least three times faster just thinking about somehow voicing his feeling towards the assistant. Maybe he’d find some other way. That was when Chiaki’s imagination took over entirely. He saw himself holding Yuu’s hand while leaning his head against the broader shoulder. The mangaka could practically feel the taller one’s warm hand clinging to his, their fingers intervening. He imagined Yuu whispering his name while placing his free hand on the shorter one’s chin tilting his head so they faced each other. “Chiaki…” he repeated silently while they moved closer to each other. Their faces almost touching when- a loud knocking at the door brutally ripped the mangaka out of his fantasies. 

Chiaki really had to collect all his self-restraint to not just rush the door open and scream at whoever had dared to knock at his door. A deep breath then he opened the door and was greeted by a familiar stern face. “We have to talk.” – “Don’t want to.” He was about to close the door again but the editor forced his way inside. “What’s wrong with you, Chiaki? You broke contact with Yanase, locked yourself up and are drawing pictures of him? What happened?!” The shorter one looked down at the floor not daring to face the man in front of him. “Chiaki.” – “It’s none of your business!” He snapped. “It definitely is my business if Yanase calls me to his house because of your behavior.” The mangaka’s anger suddenly faded at hearing that. “Y-You talked to Yuu? Is he alright?” Hatori hesitated for a moment before continuing the conversation. “Yes. And he’s worried about you.” That wasn’t something new but if Yuu was ready to meet up with Tori then it had to be a pretty bad case of being worried. Not trusting his legs anymore the shorter brunet sank down to form a little ball on the floor. “Why don’t you just answer his calls?” – “I… I can’t.” – “Why?” – “It’s complicated.” The editor bent down in front of Chiaki forcing him to look him in the eyes. “I have time.” Answering with a violent shake of his head the small frame backed away. “I just- I can’t okay?! Trust me if it was possible I’d…” He hesitated for a second while his cheeks became noticeably warmer. “I’d contact Yuu.” The frown on Hatori’s forehead deepened while he looked down at the floor. “You love him, don’t you?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: My personal Tori nearly sent the edited version of this chapter to her english teacher. Let's thank the Fujoshi-gods that she noticed in time before sending the e-mail. xD


	22. Attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyho! I just wanted to inform you guys that I'm going to upload more frequently on "special days" around this time of the year (like for example the first advent this sunday). You could say it's kind of my christmas present for you. And now, have fun reading the new chapter! :)

A small nod. "Is that why you broke up with me?" - "I- I don't know..." Standing up Hatori looked down at his former boyfriend. "So all this strange behavior is just because you somehow have a crush on your best friend and are a little confused about it?" Hands clenched to fists while Chiaki tried his best to not just snap at his editor who didn't have any idea what was going on. "It’s not just that. The situation is... complicated." - "You mean Yanase's boy toy?" Chiaki's heart nearly stopped at hearing that. "H-his what?!" A slightly burning sensation found its way to the mangaka's eyes. Boy toy? Wasn't there a better term for describing Kisetzu? Anything that didn't imply that kind of relationship? "The guy who moved into his apartment with him. He claims they're just friends but we both know Yanase." A loud clap echoed through the otherwise tense silence of the unlit room. Bringing his hand up to the red mark forming on his cheek Hatori stared down at the shorter one, shock leaking through the stern expression. Chiaki glared up at the editor angrily. "Get out of here." He growled through gritted teeth.

“Well, that somehow got out of hand…” Hatori mumbled to himself before downing half his beer in one shot. Soon the next one was ordered. And another one. Just one more. Already about to place his next order, a drink was suddenly shoved towards him. The editor looked down at the glass filled with light brown liquid before his eyes wandered to the direction it had come from. “Wanna try something different for a change?” A warm smile greeted him. Tori kept his gaze on the good-looking face while the drink ran down his throat. “Mind if I join you? The next round is on me.” A small gesture towards the stool next to him served Hatori as an answer. The tall handsome guy settled at the bar with him and placed and order. “You can just start talking if you feel like it. I’ll listen.” The stranger offered clinking glasses with Tori and downing his drink. Hatori managed a small smile towards the nice-looking man who was probably a bit shorter than the editor himself. That was pretty much everything he remembered before his memories blurred.

Yuu leaned back in the chair his head resting against the backrest while he let out a frustrated groan. Drawing with his left hand really wasn’t easy. It was possible but definitely hard. Even little and basic things looked somehow crappy. On the other hand the assistant was glad that he had at least managed to find the right way to hold a pencil. Being the perfectionist he was he knew he had to be patient. He just had to keep trying until his left handed drawing was at least halfway as good as his normal ability. But he needed a little break. It was only then that he noticed he was still alone. How long did it take Fuyu to buy noodles?

“Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. You sure took you’re time waking up.” Hatori wasn’t able to open his eyes at first. His entire body felt unbelievably heavy and he was probably having the worst headache in his life. How much did he drink? Very carefully the editor dared to crack an eye open. So. Fucking. Bright. It took ages until he was able to adjust to the light and open his eyes properly. When he finally succeeded all he could see was a handsome face in front of him. That guy… The adorable black haired smiled widely and cupped Tori’s cheek with his slightly cold hand. “Looks like you’re not stomaching it as well as I used to think.” Was he talking about the alcohol? The taller one couldn’t really think clear. 

He felt dizzy. “Hey, you’re not going to throw up are you?” He shook his head immediately regretting the movement. The large palm slid up to his forehead. “At least you’re temperature seems normal.” Hatori still felt strange. His gaze started wandering around. This wasn’t his bedroom. Was it even a bed room? Everything was so dark behind the lamp. The lamp behind that guy from the bar. Why was there a lamp behind him? The editor’s eyes wandered down. He wasn’t lying. Why was he sitting? Where was he sitting? It didn’t even look like a bed. Dizzy. Trying to bring his hand up to his head Hatori found that he couldn’t. Why wasn’t he able to move his arms? He couldn’t really move at all.  
“Hey, hey. No moving. You’re only making it worse.” Making what worse? The taller one looked down his body. His hands. There was something on his wrists. Duct tape? What?! The brunet kept looking around until his brain could fully process what his eyes showed him. He was taped to a chair. Looking up he met that smile again. “What… what is this?” The words came out of his mouth as a unclears mumble. “You don’t remember coming with me last night? Well, no wonder we had to carry you out. It takes two grown up, trained man to lift you, you know that? You’re fucking heavy.” came as a chuckled answer. 

Hatori kept looking around trying to get his aching head to somehow tell him what the hell was going on. “You still don’t get it, Yoshiyuki-san?” What? Nobody ever called him like that. Who the hell was this guy? If only he could remember his name. Or anything aside from the fact that they met at a bar yesterday. “Okay, I’ll make it easier for you. Look down, right here.” A cold hand guided his head down while the other one pointed at his wrist. “This, my dear Yoshiyuki-san, is duct tape.” Tori’s head was moved without permission again until he could see the floor. The tall guy kneeled down at the floor in front of him pointing at his ankles. “And this is also duct tape.” What? “And that thing here” The apparently younger one patted the wood behind the taller one’s feet. “is a chair. You’re tied to it. Or rather taped. Everything clear so far?” He gazed into the black-haired’s eyes managing something like a nod. “Good, that’s all you need to know for now.” This smile didn’t make any sense. “Hey!” Someone yelled from behind. “Yup?” The guy got up on his feet and turned his back to Hatori. “Is he awake?” – “Yeah.” Another man came near. The editor couldn’t really see much of him. He seemed tall, reddish hair, rather dark clothes. The guy sighed. “We really shouldn’t do this, Fuyuko.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hit me! Any new opinions on Fuyuko? ^^


	23. Blood Sweat & Tears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy first advent! Also greetings to all the ARMYs reading this, I sure J-Hope (sorry) there are some since I'm going to start uploading stuff about BTS soon. To everyone who has no idea what I'm talking about: Just ignore it oooor listen to Blood Sweat & Tears by BTS (even if it's not related to the chapter this time).

“That’s a new record!” – “Huh?” The black haired stood in the hallway and directed a confused look at the injured man in front of him. “I don’t believe it ever took someone that long to buy a pack of noodles.” – “Oh, I’m sorry. I ran into an old classmate and he just wouldn’t stop talking. Can you imagine? His wife is pregnant again. They are getting their second child and now they need a new apartment and-“ – “Fuyu.” – “Yeah?” – “I’m hungry.” – “Oh, yeah right. Don’t worry about it. I’ll cook us something.” Hastily getting rid of his jacket and shoes, the younger one made his way to the kitchen with a smile on his face.

“Boy toy… As if Yuu would ever do something like that…” Chiaki murmured while curling around his pillow. Had it been wrong to slap Tori in the face? But he still couldn’t believe the way he had talked about Yuu… The mangaka just couldn’t take it. Maybe he did overreact but it had felt so good to express his opinion in that way. It just wasn’t fair to talk about the assistant like that. Yuu wasn’t a bad person. And Kisetzu sure as hell wasn’t his ‘boy toy’.

“I need to get a few things from Sora tomorrow.” How the hell could he stay all casual saying this? Fuyu just kept eating his noodles. “Want me to come with you?” Yuu asked the worry probably obvious in his voice. “No, I can do it on my own. I’ll go when he’s at work so there is no need for company.” – “You sure?” – “Yup.” – “One more question.” – “Yeah?” – “What the hell is wrong with you?! What if you somehow come across him? Have you already forgotten what he did to you last time we ‘visited’ him?” Finally, he stopped eating and looked at him properly. “I won’t meet him. I’ll wait until he leaves, make sure he doesn’t come back and get my things out as fast as I can.” Yuu could do nothing but stare at the younger one who continued eating his noodles. “You’re unbelievable.” A smirk. Wow. “I know.”

Why was he standing there? “Yuu? Yuu!” Why wasn’t he reacting? “Yuu!” Chiaki made a few steps forwards but got stopped by something. A wall. Like a giant window. He started banging his fists against the air that wouldn’t let him through. “Yuu!” He turned around. But not towards Chiaki. Yuu looked to the side where… where Fuyuko came from. They walked towards each other. Yuu hugged him clinging to the taller one’s neck. No. “Yuu!” He kept hitting the wall but nothing moved. He didn’t move. Chiaki couldn’t do anything. Kisetzu leaned back a little looking Yuu in the eyes. The assistant was a bit shorter so he had to lay his head back to look at the younger one. “Yuu!!” The brunet tip-toed suddenly being much closer to Fuyuko. No. More beating the window. A small glance towards Chiaki and a smile. That guy actually smiled at him before leaning down. “YUU!” Their lips met. Chiaki’s fists sank down. They were bleeding. “Yuu…” All energy drained from his body. Fuyuko slung his arms around Yuu’s waist. He brought their bodies closer together. That’s when Chiaki woke up. Panic rose inside of him as his blood wildly rushed through him. Tears blurred his vision. Just a dream. A dream. The mangaka sat up in his bed noticing only now that he was totally soaked in both sweat and tears. He didn’t even care. “Yuu…”

“And that’s what Yuu-senpai thinks I’m doing now.” A cheeky grin came across the black-haired’s face. Hatori’s head still didn’t work the way it should but he really wanted to smack that idiot in his handsome face. “How the hell did Yanase get to a guy like you?” – “Oh, terrible story. We got involved in a very unfortunate situation that didn’t end too well, but you know the end justifies the means.” Confusion. Nothing but confusion. Apparently that guy realized that Tori’s mind was still a little clouded. “I hit him with my car. Do you have any idea how hard that was? Purposely driving directly towards that one person you’ve loved for half your life trying your best not to hurt him too much? Maybe now you’ll understand why I couldn't let you play messenger for senpai and Chiaki-san after all the trouble and pain I’ve gone through to separate those two.”

“What did you do to Chiaki?” – “Oh, nothing. Nothing.” The handsome guy placed his hands on the armrests and leaned forward until his face was directly in front of Tori. “I just took a few pictures of Yuu and sent them to our favorite little mangaka.” Now his hands found their way to the editor’s face tracing his jaw line with his index finger. “I wonder what the two of you see in him. You’re both so gone for that guy it’s not even funny anymore.” The editor looked up into the good looking face. “Anyways, taking pictures of senpai apparently isn’t enough to scare him away from Yuu, so the two of us are going to have a little photo session.” The large palm reached Hatori’s chin and a thumb stroked across his dry lips. “Now be a good boy and open up wide. Or I’ll have to force the gag inside and I’d really like to avoid that.”

Click. And another one. Despite his blurred mind Hatori somehow managed to keep his gaze at the tall man behind the camera. “Oh come on! I know the stuff I gave you is really kicking in, but you’ve been kidnapped! Look like it!” The editor frowned at the guy with the handsome face the camera revealed when he lowered it down to his chest. “Yeah exactly like that! Thanks, Yoshiyuki-san!” Now the black haired smiled at him briefly and Tori had to admit he looked really beautiful like that. It was probably because of the drugs but the way those ice-blue eyes shone somehow made this guy look cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh are things a little more clear now? I know the last chapter was a bit confusing so I hope this answered the questions. ^^


	24. New pictures

“Fuyuko?! What the hell are you doing?!” The tall guy, Sora was his name if Hatori remembered correctly, came towards them handing the shorter one a bag. Fuyuko lowered his camera and looked at the man with reddish brown hair and turquoise eyes. “I’m taking pictures. For Chiaki-san.” – “And what the hell do you need the gag in his mouth for?!” The shorter one faced towards the editor briefly before turning back at the man in the leather jacket. “Effect.” He said blankly looking at the redhead. “It looks more dramatic that way.” That guy must be crazy. 

“He’s kinda hot like that. Don’t you think, Sora?” Totally crazy. “I thought we mutually agreed that bondage is not exactly the thing for both of us?” Tori wasn’t entirely sure what he was hearing because of the drugs still clouding his mind. But two guys having that kind of conversation directly in front of him sadly wasn’t the craziest thing that happened to him recently. “Good old times.” The black haired mumbled looking up into turquoise eyes making the owner sigh in response. “The ‘good old times’ are what brought me into this mess to begin with. I should have never agreed to this.” – “Naaw, common don’t be like that, Sora-chan! Our time was great!” 

Fuyuko brought a hand up and caressed across the broad chest covered in a dark red hoodie underneath a black leather jacket. Said hand was grabbed by the wrist and swatted away. “I’m not your ‘Sora-chan’ and stop talking about it. We’re even now aren’t we?” The blue eyed pouted bringing his hands back to the other’s torso. “Aww, don’t say it like that. We had a lot of fun together. It’s a pity it had to end soo… harshly. But I don’t need your help anymore if that’s what you wanted to know. Thanks for everything, So-ra-chan.” The taller man sighed. His expression had been serious during the entire conversation. “You’re crazy, Fuyu. This will get you into so much trouble. I-“ – “Don’t you rack your pretty brain because of that. I’ll leave you out of everything from now on and there’s no reason to worry about me.” Sora looked over to the editor and sighed deeply. “Just promise me you won’t hurt him, Fuyu.” – “Of course, of course. I won’t do anything aside from tying him up and taking a few pictures.” At least that was one good news to Hatori.

“Gosh damn it.” It had to be possible somehow. How hard could drawing left handed possibly be? Yuu leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling. He would have imagined this a little bit easier. Anyways, why did it take Fuyu so long to get a few things from his former boyfriend? Maybe he did meet Sora after all. Now the assistant’s gaze wandered down to his mobile. Should he call him? Yup, yup he should.

The “photo session” was again interrupted. But this time it wasn’t a person. Sora had left quite a while ago. No it was a noise. A phone ringing. Hatori could only watch while the handsome black haired lowered the camera again and took out his phone smiling widely at the screen before picking up. “Heyho!” A moment of silence. “Aww, don’t worry, Yuu!” Yuu? Yanase? So that’s why Fuyuko’s voice sounded so familiar. “Everything is fine. It’s just not that easy to find all of my stuff in the mess Sora calls his apartment.” Yanase’s adorable boy toy was lying to him. Tori tried to shout but the gag in his mouth wouldn’t let much noise through. The shorter one only shook his head with a small smile and walked a few steps away from him. “Yeah, I’ll be back soon. I’ll get my stuff on some other day.” Fuyuko winked towards the man who was still tied to the chair. This shouldn’t let the editor’s heart beat faster at all. But it did. What kind of drugs did that guy give him?

“Aren’t these pictures just wonderful? Look, you’re so beautiful like this, Yoshiyuki-san!” Fuyuko held to camera in front of him so he could look at them but the editor didn’t want to see it. He looked at the younger one instead nearly getting lost in the ice blue eyes. Did the black haired just call him beautiful? “What do you need these photos for?” – “You don’t need to know that. But thanks for being such a good model.” The shorter one squealed while placing a small kiss on Hatori’s cheek. 

Chiaki dropped the picture directly after looking at it. It had been laying on the ground in front of the door. The mangaka’s hands were covering his mouth. He had leaned against the wall for some sort but that proved useless. He sank down to the floor. Tori. Why was there a photo of Tori? Tied to a chair and with a gag in his mouth to top it off. Why did an image like that even exist? Chiaki reached for the photograph. Very carefully as if something would explode as soon as he moved too fast. He took a closer look. Hatori was indeed tied to a chair with tape on his wrists and ankles. The editor looked angry even though his eyes seemed somehow… unfocused. Chiaki bit his lip. Where the hell was he? The background was black. Nothing could be seen there, it was just dark. The blue eyed turned the picture around. Something was written on the backside with big red letters just like back then when he had gotten that photo of Yuu. But this time it said “No messengers either”. The image fell to the floor again. Chiaki jumped up nearly falling to the ground again but he caught himself and ran towards his bedroom where his phone was. He almost dropped it while trying to quickly call his editor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy second advent everyone! Did this chapter change your opinion on Sora?


	25. Stick to the rules

A ringing noise waked Tori from his uneasy sleep. Was that a phone? “Ahh, looks like Chiaki-san found the picture I gave him!” Fuyuko squealed happily and got up from his chair to get the taller one’s mobile phone from the table it was laying on far away from Tori’s reach. “Yup! It’s him!” He called out and showed the screen with Chiaki’s name on it to the editor. “I knew he would call you! You’re one of his best friends after all!” Tori wanted to wipe this stupid grin from the handsome face. That bastard really knew everything.

The mobile phone landed on the bed rather harshly. Why wasn’t Hatori answering? Was he actually…? Chiaki sank down to the floor leaning his head against the mattress of his bed. “So Tori got kidnapped? Because of me?” Now he had dragged the editor into this entire mess. Tears started to gather in his eyes. Why was somebody doing this? Who wanted to separate him and Yuu so badly that even this kind of measures were acceptable? Low sobs escaped the brunets mouth. “Can’t me and Yuu just be happy together?” He rolled up to a ball again and started crying into his knees once more. This was really getting a bad habit.

“Why do you know so much about us?” Fuyuko smiled and placed the phone on the table again. It had stopped ringing. “I’ve been following Chiaki-san around. Just like I’ve been following around Yuu-senpai since I saw him after all those years of being separated. That must have been around the time when you and Chiaki-san became a couple.” The black haired sat down astride on the chair in front of Hatori. “I knew that if I wanted to have Yuu-senpai back I had to get to know him a bit. Sadly enough I found out that most of his free time he was hanging out with Chiaki-san. It was clear I had to separate those two so I’ve been following our favorite little mangaka to find his weak spot.”

A mischievous smirk appeared on the full lips. “Turns out it was Yuu-senpai himself. He was always so happy around him. All I had to do was find a way Chiaki-san would have to stay away from my Yuu to keep him safe.” The shorter one slid one hand into the pocket of his hoodie jacket. He started unfolding what turned out to be a picture and showed it to Hatori. “Doesn’t Yuu look really beautiful like that?” The editor’s eyes widened. Yanase was laying in a hospital bed sleeping peacefully while a knife was being pressed against his throat. So that’s what had been bothering Chiaki. “Makes you speechless huh?” Fuyuko chuckled and put the photograph back into his pocket.

Should he look at it? The mangaka has been staring at his phone for ages. Now that even Hatori was gone there was only one possibility of hearing anything from Yuu: the messages. The monologue Yuu was having because Chiaki couldn’t risk answering. He couldn’t risk Yuu getting hurt. Or Tori. Should he look at the messages? The mangaka really wanted to feel Yuu’s presence again. Even if it was just by reading all the texts he had sent him. But what if he ended up wanting to answer? What if he couldn’t take just reading them without any kind of response? On the other hand, he had been able to hold himself back when he had listened to the voice mail Yuu had left.

Why the hell was Fuyu insisting on going alone? Was it that hard to let the assistant accompany him when he got a few things from his old apartment? Or was the younger one just protecting him? Yuu laid to pencil down and sighed. Was Fuyuko really so worried that the older one might get hurt again that he rather went alone? Was that worth the risk? Yuu didn’t even want to imagine what would happen if Fuyuko and Sora somehow ended up in the same room together.

So many. There were soo many messages. Chiaki had completely lost track of counting them when they arrived. He had learned to ignore the buzzing of his phone. In the begging the texts had been simple. ‘Hey! Where are you?’, ‘Chiaki, I’m waiting. Get your sweet ass over here.” The mangaka chuckled at reading this. He would have never thought that he’d someday enjoy Yuu’s cheeky, perverted compliments. But the messages had gotten more serious. ‘Chiaki? Did something happen?’ Even desperate. ‘Why didn’t you show up yesterday? I’m getting worried, please answer me.’ “I can’t, Yuu. I can’t...” The mangaka whispered out. His chest felt painfully tight while he kept reading all the texts Yuu had sent him until he reached the bottom. The latest message was just one minute old. Butterflies fluttered through Chiaki’s stomach. Yuu was still texting him. He was still thinking about him. They had been thinking about each other at the same time. A little smile appeared on the shorter brunet’s lips. It felt like Yuu was close to him right now. Like the maroon-eyed was sitting here next to him, laughing with him, wrapping his arms around Chiaki’’s shoulders and pulling him into a small hug. The mangaka sighed contently. He wanted to draw this. He’d definitely draw this. And then he’d read Yuu’s message.

“Everything went fine!” Fuyuko explained keeping his beautiful eyes at the taller one. “But all of a sudden Yuu-senpai had to call you and talk about stupid Chiaki-san! Trust me I didn’t want all of this, you were never supposed to get involved.” Suddenly the expression on the handsome face darkened a bit becoming a mixture of sadness and anger. The younger one looked down at the floor. “But Chiaki-san didn’t stick to the rules! I had to take something away from him as a punishment. And I couldn’t let you tell my precious Yuu-senpai about how much that guy misses him. How is he supposed to fall for me if he keeps getting reminded of his old crush?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, Fuyuko's motives are getting more and more clear. Hope you like it, you'll get more on Saturday! :D


	26. Yuu's message

“Well, two weeks of silence, Hatori isn’t showing any sign of life either and Fuyu is always away for so long. It’s getting lonely. I know this is pointless, you’re probably not even reading my messages anymore. That is if you even read them in the first place. Hatori said that you barely eat, that you looked tired and apparently do nothing except drawing. That hypocrite claimed not to know what you’re drawing but he’s a horrible liar when it gets to you. I’m really worried, Chiaki. Hatori probably didn’t tell you but I’m here for you. No matter what’s going on, I’ll help you. Please talk to me. You don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to, I’d just like to get some sort of reaction from you so I know you’re still alive and not in hospital or held captive by Hatori in some dark basement. But let’s get serious again because this has stopped being any sort of funny long ago. I’m worried about you, Chiaki and I miss you. Even you should be able to understand how much it sucks to just hear nothing at all from someone who’s supposed to be your best friend. God everything is so messed up I keep hoping that you just show up at my door so I can hug you and everything will be fine. I wish I could just visit you but Fuyuko won’t let me. He keeps lecturing me about having to rest and so on as soon as I bring it up. Maybe Okaa-san will let me go after I feel a little bit better. I hope you’ll answer me soon, Chiaki. Life is just not the same without you. I guess it’s kind of selfish to say that but I need you right now.”

Wow. Chiaki didn’t expect such a long text. All the other messages were much shorter. Mostly they just consisted of one or two sentences. But this. Only about half of it fitted on the screen of Chiaki’s mobile phone at the same time. The brunet really had no idea how he should feel right now. There were things that somehow made him unbelievably happy. Yuu had said he missed him, that he wanted to come and see him and that he wanted to hug him. They had actually been thinking about the same things. Chiaki smiled to himself while looking at the drawing on his desk. It showed him and the taller one sharing a tight embrace. But there were other parts in the message, too. Parts that made the mangaka’s blue eyes burn while he tried his best to hold back tears. ‘Someone who’s supposed to be your best friend’ His heart had nearly stopped while reading this. Yuu probably thought of him as a horrible best friend. After all he had no idea that this was just for him. That everything the mangaka wanted was to keep his crush safe. He would have to endure the pain. It was for the better. Chiaki had no other choice. There was no way he could risk Yuu’s life because of his selfish needs.

“Yoshiyuuuki-saaan! I’m back! Did you miss me?” Fuyuko leaned forward placing his hands on Tori’s cheeks while looking into his eyes. “Guess my little medicine wore off. You’re back to normal huh?” – “Except for the fact that I’m taped to a chair.” The smile on the handsome face turned into a pout. “I can’t do anything about it! Like I said, this is not what I planned. I never wanted you to get involved.” – “Trust me, I avoid contact with Yanase as much as I can. You don’t have to keep us apart by locking me up or blackmailing me.” – “I prefer to play it safe. Well, at least in this matter. So I’ll keep you here. Don’t worry I’ll take good care of you.” The younger one explained with a grin on his full lips and smushed Hatori’s cheeks together with his hand that had been resting on the editor’s face the entire time. “I’ll find some way to explain Yuu why I have to go. My cute little guest shouldn’t be lonely in here.” Strangely enough he couldn’t find it in him to pull away from the teasing touch. Maybe that stuff Fuyuko had given him still had some effect after all.

No answer. Yuu hadn’t expected anything but it still hurt that he didn’t get the slightest sign of reaction from the shorter one. Why was Chiaki ignoring him? It helped a little that Chiaki’s behavior wasn’t just directed at him. The cute mangaka was locking himself away from the entire world around him. If only he could go and see him… Wait a second. Who said that he couldn’t? Just because Fuyu wasn’t happy about it didn’t mean that he couldn’t go. He’d just have to wait until Fuyu left the house again so the younger one couldn’t stop him. Even if that meant a fight between him and his overprotective guest, Yuu didn’t care. He had to see Chiaki again.

“It’s been a nice time with you but I guess I have to go now.” Hatori caught himself almost complaining about that. “We can’t afford being suspicious or Yuu-senpai will notice our little secret.” – “You make it sound like we’re having an affair.” A loud laughter filled the dark room and Tori’s heart didn’t beat faster because of this. Not in the least. That was all because of this damned basement and had absolutely nothing to do with the divine way the black-haired looked when he laughed. Or smiled. “You’re cute when you babble nonsense.” Was he just called cute by a younger guy? He certainly didn’t feel his face heat up because of that ‘compliment’. That was only his anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this time I took my brother's birthday as an opportunity to update. You'll get more tomorrow. ^^


	27. Mission Chiaki

Fuyuko and Yuu sat at the table eating their dinner while chatting about different mangas. “Oh by the way, I’ll run a few errands tomorrow. Is there anything special you need?” – “Mmmh, nope. Don’t think so.” – “Alright. By the way, how is drawing progressing? Are you already getting better with your left hand?” – “A little bit but it’s still so fucking strange to suddenly use my other arm.” – “Don’t let that stop you. I’m sure you’ll learn it.” – “Yup, I’ll practice until I’m content with my abilities and then I’ll draw you.” – “Woah, seriously?” – “Yup.” The assistant stated simply and took a sip of his drink while his guest looked at him with an excited expression. “That’d be awesome!” Wow, Fuyu was really the sun itself right now. “You’re kind of cute like that. Keep that face in mind I’d like to draw it when the time comes.” Oh god he looked even cuter with a faint blush painting his cheeks in a light pink.

“See you later!” And with that the black-haired was out of the door. Time to get going. Yuu put a jacket over his shoulders and slipped into his shoes. With his arm the whole process took long enough to be sure that Fuyuko was already far out of sight. Let Mission Chiaki begin.

What was that? Why was somebody knocking at his door? Who was knocking at his door? Chiaki’s heart started pounding inside his ribcage like crazy. Keeping his body steady by holding onto the walls and doorframe. What if it was Yuu? He had said that he would like to come over so what if he had actually done just that? His entire body trembled while he carefully approached the door. A knock. “Chiaki?” Yuu. That was definitely Yuu’s voice. Oh god no. No. Tears found their way to Chiaki’s eyes. He slowly came closer to the door. So close. Yuu was so fucking close. But still out of reach. There was no way he could open the door. It might risk Yuu’s life. “Chiaki, I know you’re there. Please open the door.” The door. Only a thin door separated them. But it was just as solid and insuperable as the transparent wall in his dream. He placed his hands on the cold wood of the door. Yuu was right behind it. If his heart would have jumped out of his chest it honestly wouldn’t have surprised Chiaki. It was racing. A violent pounding inside his ribcage. “Chiaki…?” This had to stop. But the mangaka couldn’t bring himself to leave. Not when Yuu was so close. Not when he was finally able to hear the taller one’s voice again. It hurt but at the same time it gave him a little bit of hope and some strength to endure this torture until he would be able to meet his crush again. He closed his eyes. “Chiaki…” Yuu…

No answer. Why wasn’t he opening the door. He had to be at home. According to Hatori he barely even left his bedroom. Maybe he was running some errands? “Chiaki… Chiaki, I’ll wait. I’ll always wait for you.”

A little smile hushed over the brunet’s lips despite the tears streaming down his face. Yuu will wait for him. Maybe it wasn’t over yet. Maybe they will have a chance together after this entire nightmare ends. Maybe Yuu will actually keep waiting and Chiaki will be able to tell him about his feelings. And maybe it will work out. He just had to keep hoping that someday they’ll be free again. Free and happy and together. The mangaka placed a small kiss on the wooden door. It was nice to hold onto that dream.

The sound of distant footsteps echoed through the large room. Fuyuko was there. “Welcome back!” The shorter black-haired suddenly paced his hands on the editor’s shoulders from behind. “Aww. You’re greeting me! I knew we would get along well, Yoshiyuki-sa-… Actually can I leave out the ‘san’?” Without actually thinking about it the taller one answered with a nod. “Yay! Thanks, Yoshiyuki!” Now he slung his arms around Hatori’s neck weirdly hugging him from behind. “I’m so glad, it’s just annoying to be so formal with someone who’s so… close.” He practically whispered the last part into the brunet’s ear. Warm breath hit the sensitive skin, the editor’s face immediately heated up and a blush tinted his cheeks into a light pink. “You’re really cute, you know that? Blushing so easily, that’s just adorable.” That guy somehow always managed to make Tori speechless. His shoulders felt cold when Fuyuko untangled himself from the editor to sit down at the chair in front of him. Astride. As usual.

“Anything you’d like to talk about?” – “How do you know Yanase? You sometimes called him Yuu-senpai but I can’t remember you from our school time.” – “Excellent question, Yoshiyuki! Yuu didn’t always attend your school, right?” – “No, he came to our school after he moved.” – “See? Yuu was my senpai when he was still at his old school in our hometown.” Fuyuko’s expression became more serious at that, almost sad. Tori felt his chest tighten just by looking at the sudden change of the younger one’s mood. “He was my first real crush. I think you can imagine how confused I was, so I ended up confessing to him after a while of admiring him from afar. But he turned me down, saying that he wasn’t interested in boys and then moved soon after. I was never really able to forget him. No matter how many guys I slept with or how many relationships I was in, somehow I always loved my Yuu-senpai.” Hatori felt strange. Like something was constricting his chest, preventing him from breathing, trying to make his heart stop beating. What the hell was that? “Suddenly, I see him after all these years and find out that he is gay after all. And completely head over heels for stupid Chiaki-san. It’s just not fair, is it?” – “No, it’s not, Fuyuko.” The black-haired’s cute face light up a little bit at hearing that. “I knew you’d understand me, Yoshiyuki!” He chimed before practically jumping up from his chair and taking a seat on Hatori’s lap, wrapping his arms around the strong neck. “Also I’m glad you remember my name, though, you can just call me Fuyu if you want.” – “Okay.” Why was he only whispering? Why did he find himself leaning his head against the younger one and somehow enjoying this weird hug?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy third advent! In case you were confused about the "Yuu-senpai" now you know what's the deal. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, there'll be more on thursday! ^^


	28. Our plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KAMINO! My precious Fujoshi-sensei got 18 today. (See this chapter as a little gift for her.) Thanks for always helping me with all my fanfictions, listening to my ideas in the middle of the night, editing my stuff (when our Fujoshi-kouhai doesn't do it), giving me tips or simply motivating me. Everything. You're great. Thank you. :D

Yuu stumbled through the door only to be greeted by an angrily pouting black-haired standing in the hallway with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Where the hell have you been?” He sighed before simply walking towards the younger one and leaning his head against the broader chest. “I tried to visit Chiaki.” Suddenly Fuyuko’s shoulders didn’t seem so tense anymore. He shifted a bit. “You tried?” – “He didn’t open the door. I waited and waited but he just did not let me in.” Now the younger one gave up on his anger completely and instead wrapped his arms around the assistant. “I’m sorry to hear that.” Yuu snuggled deeper into the hug. He was tired. And cold. Fuyuko provided some warmth. “I don’t understand this why is he avoiding me?” – “Maybe he wasn’t at home?” – “He was. He definitely was. Hatori said he’s locking himself up. Even if he was outside when I came he should have returned at some point while I was waiting. He… he was at home. He knew I was there and he didn’t react in the least. Why is he doing this to me, Fuyu?” 

“I don’t know. But if you want we can go together next time.” The shorter one looked up at his guest. “You’d accompany me?” – “Of course! You came with me so I don’t have to see Sora all alone. The least I can do is help you with Chiaki-san.” A smile tugged at the corners of Yuu lips while he snuggled up to the younger one’s chest again. “Thanks, Fuyu. Would tomorrow be ok?” – “Yup.” He felt Fuyuko’s hand bringing them even closer together while the other hand started ruffling through his hair. “Everything will be fine. Don’t worry about it too much.” – “But what if it’s all my fault? What if he got sick of me and I’m only making things worse by showing up in front of his door? What if-” – “No. Stop thinking about it. I’m sure it has nothing to do with you. There must be some other reason for him to act like that. After that is solved you two will surely go back to normal again. And now” The black-haired shifted, bringing one of his arms down to Yuu’s legs while the other remained on his back and suddenly lifted the shorter one up. “we’ll watch a movie, eat tons of ice cream and we won’t talk about any guys aside from hot actors until you stop being so down.” He explained while carrying the assistant to the living room and carefully placing him on the couch.

He left. Yuu left. It had to happen sometime. But it still hurt. By now he was probably back to his apartment again. Where Fuyuko was. God jealousy sucked! Yuu still loved him so why did he feel so bad just thinking about Yuu being alone with Kisetzu? Probably because he didn’t trust that guy. Chiaki barely knew him and he was way too close to Yuu for that. Is that how Tori felt back then?

“You’re wrong!” – “I’m not! You’re just too stubborn to admit that I’m right!” – “Fuyuko, that’s ridiculous! Jimin is clearly the hotter one.” The younger one gave Yuu his best death glare. “They’re equally hot. But Jungkook is much more talented!” – “Equal? You can hardly compare those two! And what do you mean more talented?” – “Of course you can compare them! And he is far better at-“ – “Okay stop!” Yuu yelled not being able to hold back his laughter anymore. “We should have never left the topic of actors. We just don’t have the same opinion on musicians. But we agree that BTS is awesome right?” – “Totally awesome!” They high-fived while grinning at each other. 

“Thanks, Fuyu.” – “Hm? What for?” – “For everything. You’re great at cheering me up and keeping my thoughts off-“ – “Don’t you dare saying that name. We’re talking about Jimin, Jungkook and other hot idols and celebrities.” – “Well technically speaking-“ – “No, mangakas don’t count as celebrities. And we’re not going to fight over that.” Both of them started laughing until Yuu’s chest started protesting. “Shut your god damn mouth, Fuyu. That’s way too much for my ribcage.” Laughing faded into giggling while Yuu reached for the box of ice cream they were sharing. “Sorry. But it’s just too nice to see you laughing. You’re absolutely adorable like that.” The older one simply shoved a spoon full of chocolate ice cream into his guest’s mouth. “I told you to shut up.” He stated and started laughing again because the way Fuyuko looked with a spoon between his lips and the shocked, almost offended expression on his face was fucking hilarious. 

Knocking. Yuu? Was he trying to see him again? “Chiaki? Are you there?” Holding his breath a bit he sneaked towards the door because if Yuu was there than he at least wanted to hear the assistants voice. Before this entire thing Chiaki had never realized how much he liked the deep and calm sound of the taller one talking. Just like hadn’t realize what all the other little things about Yuu meant to him, his smile, the glow in his maroon eyes when they got to spend time alone, even his habit of “jokingly” flirting with him. And then there was the drawing. Since they got separated the mangaka had started wondering if Yuu kept all those pictures. Chiaki was definitely keeping the images he was drawing all the time. It made his heart immediately beat faster that Yuu might be gather drawings of him for years now. Butterflies fluttered through his stomach while Chiaki sat on the floor with his head leaned back against the door.

“Chiaki?” The deep voice sounded almost tender and was barely more than a low whisper. “Cmon open already. You know I’m not going to give up so easily. If you don’t let me in I’ll just come again tomorrow. And the day after that and so on.” A silent chuckle could be heard from the other side of the door. “Please, Chiaki-san. Just let him inside, don’t let that idiot drag me here every day.” What? Kisetzu? Why did he take that guy with him? Chiaki's heart was like it had shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. It hurt like hell. But at the same time he felt numb. Like nothing mattered anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, uhm. You'll get more on Sunday. ^^


	29. Give it some time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a little leap in time now. So eh yup. Hope you like it! There' a regular upload date tomorrow so you won't have to wait long for another chapter. ;)

+++3 weeks later+++

Yuu kneeled down to tie his shoes while the taller one put his jacket on."Oh my god, yes!" Fuyuko yelled out clapping his hands over his mouth before breaking into fits of laughter which Yuu answered with a chuckle. “Of course I want to marry you!” – “You're crazy, Fuyu." The brunet said standing up to put on his jacket as well. "I know!" His guest chimed. "But you wouldn't want me any other way, would you?" - "Guess you're right." The assistant admitted which earned him a wide grin from the younger one. “Let’s get going.” - “Okay.” Fuyuko agreed before opening the door for the shorter one.

It was time. Soon there would be a knock at the door. Like usual his hopes would be shattered as soon as the second voice would speak up, echoing through Chiaki’s head and adding even more cracks to his already crumbling soul. Why the hell did he always have to take Kisetzu along? Yuu had said that the younger one didn’t want him to go alone and that was probably for the better but still. The last thing Chiaki wanted when his crush was there was to be reminded of the guy that moved into Yuu’s apartment after they knew each other for a week. Kisetzu was so fucking close to Yuu while the mangaka was stuck here. Still not allowed to see Yuu. Still forced to stay away from the man who was both the one he loved and his best friend at the same time. All of that because somebody blackmailed him with the lives of Yuu and Hatori. 

A deep sigh escaped Chiaki’s lips. Even after six weeks he still hadn’t gotten used to being without Yuu. He missed the taller one like hell and it wasn’t getting any better. If anything it was just getting worse. He felt terrible all the time. He knew that what he was doing wasn’t good for his body but he couldn’t help it. He didn’t want to eat and sleeping always ended in nightmares. Like that one time he had dreamed of Kisetzu und Yuu kissing. Just the thought of it caused a stinging pain in Chiaki’s chest. Being away from Yuu left a giant whole in his heart and no matter how much he tried to distract himself nothing could fill this whole. Nothing could replace Yuu.

This habit was slowly killing him. Every single day he stood in front of Chiaki’s door. Every single day it remained closed. Every single day his heart would sting some more. It helped a little bit that he wasn’t alone. Fuyuko always accompanied him and afterwards he did his best to cheer the assistant up again. But Yuu was tired. Being ignored by Chiaki hurt like hell. A sigh escaped the brunet’s lips while he stared at the door. He couldn’t give up. He had promised Chiaki even if the shorter one probably hadn’t even heard him. It was a promise and Yuu would keep it. He knocked.

There it was. Chiaki’s hand rested on the door and he leaned his head against the wooden border. The knock was followed by a silent “Hey, Chiaki.” and a cheerful “Heyho, Chiaki-san!” Kisetzu. A lonely tear ran down the mangaka’s cheek. “The cast is going to come off today. It would be pretty cool if you moved your cute ass out of there then we could go to the doctor together.” As usual Yuu waited for an answer which of course didn’t come. “Yuu, it isn’t too long until your appointment. We should get going now.” – “Yeah. Ok, Fuyu, just … Chiaki?” He sounded pleading, almost desperate. It hurt to hear it. Another tear rolled down the shortest one’s face. “Then I’ll go now. Se-… You’ll hear from me again tomorrow.”

“God finally!” Yuu exclaimed while looking at his now free arm moving it around a bit. “Does it feel different from before?” Fuyuko’s head was cocked to the side while he looked over at the shorter one. “You never got anything broken?” – “Just my heart.” – “Ohhh, Fuyu. That one was lame.” – “”You’re still smiling.” So fucking cute. A bright smile lay upon the younger one’s face while he kept walking next to Yuu. “It feels a little weird. After all I wasn’t able to properly use my right arm for quite a while and now” He wiggled around with the noticeably thinner arm. “I can suddenly move it again.” – “How long will it take until everything will be fine?” – “I wore the cast for six weeks. The doctor said that it takes about twice as long until my arm is fully recovered.” – “So twelve weeks? That’s pretty long.” – “Well it’s not like my arm is completely useless until that time passes. It recovers with the time being. After those twelve weeks I shouldn’t notice anything anymore. Or at least nothing that isn’t usual after a bone was broken. Oh and it takes a while to rebuild the muscles they melted away rediculously fast.” – “I’ll help you with that.” An arm came to rest at Yuu’s shoulders tugging him closer to the black-haired. They exchanged warm smiles while walking back home.

So Yuu’s arm was more or less back to normal now. He would definitely start drawing again as soon as possible. Chiaki’s gaze wandered through the room. Pictures. Lots of pictures. Every single one showed his assistant. Yuu while singing karaoke, Yuu while doing sports or simply Yuu looking good with his headphones on running his hand through his wet hair… Sometimes the drawings showed the both of them together. While Chiaki wandered around gathering the papers he looked at every single image and noticed that something was missing: a kiss. “I wonder if Yuu already drew us kissing…” He smiled when that thought came across his lips in a silent whisper. The picture now formed a slightly messy pile on his desk. The mangaka would put them all into a folder after he finished drawing this picture.


	30. Shatter me

“Fuyu, do you think he’ll open the door tomorrow?” He turned towards his cohabitant who was laying in bed next to him “Maybe. We’ll see. There’s no point in thinking about it now. Just sleep, that way the time until tomorrow passes quicker.” – “Guess you’re right.” Now Fuyuko looked at him with a pitying expression. “Come here.” He whispered while lifting his arm. Yuu nodded absentmindedly and snuggled up to the taller one’s side letting his head rest on the broad chest.

They were on their way again. Yuu had hardly gotten any sleep and on top of that he had made it practically impossible for the black-haired to rest as well. Because of that he and Fuyuko had stayed awake together pretty much the entire time. “Another day, another try.” He sighed when they reached Chiaki’s apartment. “Do you mind waiting here? I want to go alone today.” – “Okay I’ll just stay here.” Fuyuko squeezed his arm resuringly and gave him a smile. Everything the assistant could respond was a small nod before entering the building and heading up the stairs.

Chiaki sat there in his usual place in front of the door waiting for his crush to come and “visit” him. And there he was. “Hi, Chiaki.” Silence. Was he actually…? “Fuyuko isn’t here today.” Oh god. It made him feel a little lighter. “My arm is free now. You’ll have to open the door if you want to see it though.” Stay strong. He had to stay strong. For Yuu.  
“Yoshiyuki! I’m here for a little visit!” Finally. “Hi, Fuyu.” He sat down like usual and wrapped his arms around the backrest of his chair while he let his chin rest on top of it. “I can’t stay that long though. Yuu is paying Chiaki his usual visit and I have to get back before he gives up for today.” Why did he always have to mention that guy? What could Hatori have possibly done in a previous life that everyone around him was so hung up on Yanase? “I see.” – “Aw don’t make that kind of face. You look so much more handsome when you smile.” Questioning his sanity was something Tori had long since given up on. After all everything inside of him that was somehow reasonable had probably gone to hell in the moment he first laid eyes on Fuyuko. The adorable face with full lips and ice blue eyes that were partially covered by completely messy black hair. Fuyu was so unbelievably beautiful and the taller man was far too gone for that guy to even care about the fact that he was taped to a chair in some basement of a probably abandoned house.

Did he even want to know? On the other hand if Hatori didn't ask it would just keep bothering him. It was probably best to just get it over with. "Fuyu, when do you plan on ending all of this?" The younger one seemed honestly surprised by that question. "When me and Yuu-senpai are a couple of course." No, he really didn't want to know. But it was too late now anyways so he could only regret asking. "Do you really think that will work? Yanase didn't give up on Chiaki even after getting rejected. What makes you think that you'll be able to change that?" A cute chuckle left Fuyuko's full lips. "You're underestimating my charm. Besides did you know that Yuu lets me share his bed with him?" - "What?!" WHAT THE HELL? It felt like Hatori's heart had been ripped out of his chest, toren into pieces and thrown at the floor. The younger one answered with a nod and a wide grin. "It's only a matter of time until I can take the next step."

"Chiaki? Chiaki, please I can't take this anymore. It’s killing me to come here every day when there’s no hope left that you’d actually answer me. I know I promised to keep visiting you but it’s getting unbearable. So I won’t be annoying you anymore.” Yuu stood in front of the door trying to hold back tears when he thought he heard a low sob. Was that Chiaki? Or did he do it himself? Was he imagining things? “Chiaki?” Silence. “I’m sorry. Fuyu is waiting for me so I’ll have to get going now.” There was this noise again. Yuu leaned his forehead against the door. Could it be that Chiaki was actually crying at the other side? Damn it why did everything have to be so complicated?

“It’s been a nice time with you but I have to get going now.” With that Fuyuko got up from his usual seat. “Already?” – “Yup. Like I said Yuu mustn’t notice that I was away or he’ll start asking questions. Don’t worry I’ll visit you again tomorrow.” Now the younger one reached towards Hatori and started caressing his cheek. “You can trust me. I won’t leave you alone.” The editor slightly leaned into the touch while his eyelids fluttered close. He shouldn’t be enjoying this as much as he did. And he sure as hell shouldn’t show it but he couldn’t bring himself to care about what would normally be the better option. Especially not when Fuyu started running his other hand through the older one’s brown hair, lightly ruffling it in the process. Tori allowed himself a little sigh while Fuyuko continued with the playing and fondling until he pressed a little kiss to the taller man’s forehead and whispering a low “I have to go.” against the skin there. The editor’s eyes remained closed and he bit his lip lightly while the hands retreated from his face and hair. He listened to the fading footsteps. Everything felt cold.

He gave up. Yuu was not coming anymore. There was no way the mangaka would stay calm after hearing that. Even with his hand pressed to his mouth the sobs still seeped through. Nothing could be done about the tears streaming down his face. He didn’t care about them anyways. Chiaki just hoped that he would be able to dam the sounds good and long enough so they wouldn’t be heard at the other side of the door. When the mangaka recognized the sound of footsteps he ran towards the window so he could look down at the street in front of the entrance. There was a black-haired man standing there who was probably Kisetzu or “Fuyu” how Yuu tended to call him. Chiaki hated the fact that those two weren’t just on first name basis but even used nicknames for each other. Suddenly Yuu left the building and started walking towards the taller one. Everything Chiaki could do was stare down at them while he now cried freely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe I guess that makes the love rectangle complete huh?


	31. Depression

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas everyone! This chapter might not be suited for Christmas but I hope you still like my little present! ^^

“And?” Yuu just shook his head and practically ran towards the younger one who immediately pulled him into a tight embrace. Not being able to hold his feelings back any longer he slung his arms around the taller frame and started crying into his shoulder. “I miss him, Fuyu.” He whimpered out between sobs. “I know. I know.” The answer was a mere whisper. In an attempt to sooth the older male Fuyuko started petting his head and stroking his hand through the brown hair. They stayed like that for a while until Yuu had gotten a little bit calmer. Pulling back a bit the taller one gazed down at Yuu and whipped some of the tears away from his cheeks. “Let’s go home.” Fuyu spoke low like he didn’t want to scare the assistant. As if any other sound would break him. The shorter one managed a weak nod.

It literally hurt to watch those two. Chiaki wanted to scream but at the same time he was completely frozen. Nothing around him moved. Time had stopped. Only the tears kept flowing down his face and dripping to the floor. How the hell could they be so close? Yuu had run into the taller one’s arms. Apparently he was crying. And that was all Chiaki’s fault. He hated Kisetzu for hurting Yuu physically but what the assistant had to endure because of Chiaki seemed to be far worse if the way the taller brunet was crying into “Fuyu’s” shoulder was anything to go by. This was horrible. It sucked to see the assistant like that even more because Chiaki couldn’t do anything about it. But Kisetzu could which was only making it worse.

Now the black-haired backed away a bit. He looked Yuu in the eyes, cupping his cheeks with his large hand. Oh god. Chiaki felt sick. He didn’t want to see this. The mangaka had never been more grateful for his instincts to take action because his legs ran to the bathroom on their own. After throwing up the nonexistent contents of his stomach he remained a little ball of misery on the floor. Did they actually kiss? No, no, please no! This couldn’t be happening. This mustn’t be possible.

Somewhere along the way home Fuyuko had decided to give the shorter man a piggyback ride. It wasn’t ideal for Yuu’s chest and arm but he didn’t really trust his legs right now and neither did Fuyu. Looking back it had been wrong to put all of his hope in today. He should have known Chiaki better than to assume that this stupid behavior was because of his injuries and that everything would be fine after they healed. Yuu had wanted to believe it but now he was proven wrong. Nothing had changed which left the assistant alone with that one question driving him crazy: Why was Chiaki doing this?

It was only when he felt the cushion beneath him that he realized that they were already at home. Fuyuko had set him down on the couch and was looking down at him with a worried expression. “I’ll make dinner and then we’ll watch a movie." Just a shake of his head. Yuu really couldn’t get more out of his body. He felt numb. All energy had left his body. “Are you tired?” Nod. He didn’t even look at Fuyu who picked him up again, this time bridal style. Like a doll Yuu just let it happen. When Fuyuko placed him on the bed he immediately turned around and curled up to a little ball. “At least take of your pants. Sleeping in your jeans isn’t good for some important parts of you.” No reaction. “Cmon don’t make me do it for you.” Why not? Yuu couldn’t find it in him to care. Even when Fuyuko crawled on the bed behind him sighing deeply. “Sorry.” He mumbled before quickly unbuckling Yuu’s belt and getting rid of the jeans, throwing them to the floor. “Guess that means you’ll be sleeping with your t-shirt on?” Nod. “Do you mind if I don’t join you right away?” Disapproval. “If you get hungry or anything just come over or call me or anything. I’ll go and cook something.” No reaction.

Technically speaking he hadn’t seen it. He had seen them hugging. He had seen them looking at each other. He had seen Kisetzu placing his hand on Yuu’s face. But he had not seen them kissing. Luckily Chiaki had managed to run away fast enough so he did not have to see that. What if they didn’t in fact kiss? After all just because it looked like they were about to didn’t necessarily mean that they actually did it. Yuu wouldn’t have reacted this intensely if he didn’t love him anymore right? Even if Fuyuko tried to kiss Yuu the shorter one would have pushed him away wouldn’t he? On the other hand Yuu surely had been with guys before. Chiaki didn’t know anything about him ever being in a serious relationship. So maybe the assistant never had a boyfriend because of his feelings for Chiaki but he sure as hell wasn’t a virgin. Wait, what? Yuu had never mentioned anything like that but it was obvious that he had experience with that kind of thing. Just the thought of some guy touching Yuu in that way made the shorter brunet’s stomach twist again. God, this jealousy will be Chiaki’s death someday.

Yuu still hadn’t moved since they had returned home. He hadn’t even cried. Probably because there were no tears left inside of him. Basically he didn’t even care. He felt completely dead inside. Chiaki was everything that mattered. But the shorter one was ignoring him. Everything Yuu felt was numbness not even having Fuyu's firm chest pressed against his back and the strong arm wrapped around him changed anything about that.


	32. Continuing life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! Hope you like the chapter.

It was a surprise Chiaki hasn’t collapsed from exhaustion yet. He felt like shit because Yuu had looked so fucking depressed. Just thinking about how the taller one must be feeling now made the mangaka’s entire chest brutally tight and caused a stinging pain in his heart. “God, why do I have to hurt Yuu like that?” He groaned out and leaned his head against the door to his bedroom. The only thing Chiaki wanted to do now was to embrace his crush. Press their bodies close together while slowly getting closer, pat the tall back, ruffle through Yuu’s beautiful brown hair… Next picture. Definitely next picture.

“You need to eat.” Silence. “Cmon! You can’t keep ignoring me forever!” Still nothing. “Yuu! I won’t let you starve to death!” Why not? Suddenly Fuyu grabbed a bowl with rice and held some of it at the older one but he didn’t react. Then the black-haired set down the bowl again, grabbed Yuu’s chin, stroked his thumb across the full lips and nudged them open to place some of the rice inside Yuu’s mouth. Afterwards he picked up some vegetable with his chopsticks and feed them to the brunet before closing his jaw and commanding a simple “Chew.” The assistant did what he was told. “I can either feed the rest of it to you just like that or you do it on your own but these bowls are going to be empty.” He looked down at the table. “If you have a problem with that you’ll have to tell me, Yuu.” – “I’m not that hungry.” – “But you haven’t eaten anything in more than a day.” – “It’s too much.” Fuyuko shook his head. “That’s a normal amount of food.” Now Yuu got a wide smile from his cohabitant. “You talked. I’m so glad to hear your voice again.” The older one nodded before grabbing a pair of chopsticks and started to eat.

Done. The next picture was finished. He and Yuu, sharing a tight embrace. Yuu’s handsome face was buried in Chiaki’s shoulder while the shorter one hid his face in the mop of brown hair in front of him. One of his hands stroking through said hair and the other on rested on the small of his assistant’s back. Yuu had both of his hands on Chiaki’s chest with a tight grip on the thin shirt. The mangaka drowned in the scene in front of him with his heart beating incredibly fast and warmth spreading through his entire body. Maybe he’d be able to get a little bit of sleep if he just kept thinking of it. It was so incredibly calming to think about the feeling of Yuu in his arms, elegant hands buried in his t-shirt, the sensation of Yuu’s heartbeat. He wondered if when they hugged, Yuu’s heart would beat just as ridiculously fast as Chiaki’s own was now. If the taller man’s skin would heat up a little and start tingling wherever they touched and if his head would start spinning and fill with all kinds of silly thoughts about the mangaka. The thought was so enchanting it let Chiaki’s lips form a little smile while he curled up in his bed and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in ages. 

A sudden warmth spread from Hatori’s back. “Welcome back, Fuyu.” – “Hi.” – “What’s the matter?” The younger one released a little sigh before letting go of Tori’s neck and sitting down on the editor’s lap. “Yuu-senpai is a little depressed since he hoped Chiaki-san would let him in after the cast comes off. But that, of course, wasn’t the case. I’m really worried about him. He doesn’t really talk, only if it’s really necessary, he barely eats and he just lays in bed all day and stares into the air. I’m worried about him.” Tori grew silent for a while. Yanase. Everything was about Yanase. But the situation sounded serious. “I’ve never experienced Yanase like that. Sounds pretty bad.” The shorter one nodded absentmindedly. “It is. He’s even stopped visiting Chiaki-san. Looks like I won’t be able to stop by as much as I used to.” Now Fuyuko started caressing the editor’s face with his large hand while the other one carefully ruffled the light brown hair. “It will be pretty boring here without you.” A small smile tugged at the shorter one’s full lips. “Aww, I’ll miss you too, Yoshiyuki.” Then he slung his arms around Tori’s neck and hugged him tightly. “I’ll try to make it here whenever I can.”

Yuu heard the distant noise of the door when his cohabitant came back from running some errands. Soon the younger one would surely try to talk the assistant into eating. But he didn’t want to eat. He didn’t want to do anything. Everything felt numb inside of him but every time he thought about Chiaki, tried to remember how the shorter one looked, the sound of his voice, his laugh. It all caused a stinging pain inside of his chest. Like a lightning flashing through his body. Why was this happening? This was like the worst nightmare he could have ever imagined. Probably even worse than seeing Chiaki together with Hatori.

“Get up. I won’t let you stay in bed any longer.” As expected. “I think I might have something to distract you.” Now the brunet turned around and looked at Fuyuko who was standing in the door with a bag in his hand. “You’ll have to follow me to the living room if you want to find out.” At that the black-haired turned around and left the room with a smirk on his lips. Yuu just sighed heavily and started to crawl out of his bed to follow the younger one.

When Yuu reached the living room his cohabitant was busy with the bag. Apparently he was taking stuff out of it. “What is that?” – “Alcohol. Lots of alcohol.” – “Fuyu I-“ – “Nope. You’re going to drink, we’re going to talk and when you’ve had enough I’ll carry you to bed and make sure you sleep through it.” The older man sighed again. He knew that drinking probably wasn’t the best idea but maybe it would help to talk to Fuyu. And opening up to the adorable blue-eyed about the entire problem about Chiaki would definitely be easier after a few beers.


	33. Losing it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, it's about two hours into monday. Which means it's time for a regular update. Which means you get another chapter. Which will also be the case tomorrow. Hehe. Have fun!

“’M tellin’ u. My life nver suckd so hard.” Yuu downed the rest of his beer. “’M soo glad u’re here, Fuyu. I nver rly had friends exshept Chiaki. Hatori cn’t be counted s a friend. W’ve aways hatd eatch othr. Nbdy els ver mattred to me ‘cause evrythin was Chiaki, Tchiaki, Tchiaai.” This guy was drunk beyond repair. “I think you’ve had enough, Yuu.” – “Noo. ‘M goo, ‘m good. Wanna continu. ‘Ts soo great to talk to u.” It was nearly impossible to understand the mumbling especially because the older man’s face nuzzled against Fuyuko’s chest. 

“You’re right. You didn’t have enough, you’ve had too much! Let’s get to bed.” The black-haired was slightly fuzzy himself but at least he was able to walk and communicate normally. “Noo, no! Can’t. N yet. I need to cll Chiaki.” – “Definitely not. You’ll regret it, Yuu, trust me.” – “I know what ‘m doin!” He had to prevent this. There was no way he could just let Yuu call Chiaki-san like this. Fuyuko decided to simply snatch the older one’s phone before he could even reach for it. “Ey! Gemme my phone!” Yuu tried to get up from the couch but just stumbled forward and was eventually leaned against the taller body again while hopelessly trying to reach for his mobile phone. “Nope.” But there was one thing Fuyuko hadn’t thought about. Which was that Yuu would wrap one arm around him, run his hand down to the younger one’s ass, slide it into the pocket of his jeans and pull Fuyu’s phone out to stumble away with the device and a broad grin on his handsome face.

Who the hell called other people at 3 am?! Chiaki groaned before rolling out of his bed and looking for his mobile phone. Unknown number. Should he pick up? If somebody was calling in the middle of the night there must be a pretty damn good reason for that. He hesitated for a moment before eventually picking up. “Chiakiiiii, u little idiod betta hav a fuckn’ good reasn for ignorin’ me! I miss u. Hella miss ya.” 

Oh god was he seriously leaving a message like that at Chiaki-san’s voice mail? Yuu will regret this. He’ll absolutely regret this. On the other hand it could only be a good thing if he messed up his relationship with that stupid mangaka.

What the hell?! This was Yuu. And he was drunk as hell. Chiaki really never experienced the taller one like this before. They had gone drinking together from time to time. But the assistant had never been anything more than a bit tipsy. He might have gotten a little clumsy or spoken a little unclear but he certainly hadn’t drawled like this. God, it sounded like he was about to pass out any second. “Tis rlly sucks! I do anythin’ I canto talk to u agan but u jst dn’t answer me! N don’t try to tll me tat this’s bcause of Hatori? U tu broke up nd that’s for the best ‘cause you’re faaar betta off withoud hm.” Chiaki barely dared to breath. Yuu had called him. With someone else’s mobile phone. Most of this was probably the alcohol speaking. But aren’t kids and drunk people the most honest one’s? “Pleaaaase, talk tu meee!” He couldn’t. The mangaka couldn’t get any kind of sounds out of his mouth. Everything he managed was to listen to Yuu’s blurred voice. “Chia- ey. Hey! Fuyu! Leave me ‘lone! I needo talk to Tchiaki!” 

And then the call ended. The shorter brunet still could do nothing but stare holes into the air. Yuu. Oh god what happened to him? Not only did he seem so incredibly down after his last visit now he was starting to drink? And on top of that he had somehow gotten to Kisetzu’s phone, apparently without permission, so he could call him. What if his life was in danger now? Chiaki hadn’t talked to him, so did it count as contact? Sighing deeply the mangaka put his phone away and sat down on his bed. A single tear ran down his cheek. There was nothing he could do at this point. Just wait and hope that Yuu’s little call wouldn’t kill him.

“This is unbelievable!” Fuyuko shouted while nervously walking up and down in the dull basement. “I totally got him sloshed but still everything he had on his mind was Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki! What the hell is wrong with you guys?! That dude isn’t even that great so WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TWO SO HUNG UP ON HIM?!” A loud bang sounded through the hall. Fuyuko had literally started flipping tables in his tantrum and now the piece of furniture was laying on its side while all the things that had once rested on top of it were now scattered across the floor. “I’ll never have a chance against him at this rate.” It was a mere whisper. Now he was breathing heavily and Fuyu’s hands were clenched to fists as he sank down on the floor, his entire frame trembling. 

“I’m not. Not anymore.” The only answer Hatori got was a questioning hum. “I got over Chiaki, so I’m not ‘hung up on him’ anymore.” The younger one looked up at Tori. His eyes were slightly reddened and tears were streaming down his handsome face. “You’re not?” Shaking his head the editor smiled softly at the black-haired in front of him. Said male suddenly jumped up, ran towards the taller one and slung his arm around the brunet pressing him close to his chest. Hatori could feel that Fuyu was burrying his face in Tori’s hair. Tears dripped down on his head. “Thanks, Yoshiyuki. Do you… do you think I-I still have a chance?” He was stuttering. How the hell could he go from completely crazy to totally sweet within seconds. Fuyuko somehow reminded the editor of a little kid and it was absolutely adorable. There was no way Tori could resist this cutie. “Of course…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone was able to understand what drunk Yuu was trying to say.


	34. The next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, it's my birthday and you get the present. I got my ao3 account exactly one year ago so I just had to updated today. xD

“Fuuuuuuuck.” Yuu groaned. He’s never had this terrible of a headache before. Looking around he found nothing but emptiness in the bed. Shouldn’t Fuyu be here? It was night wasn’t it? At least it was dark and Yuu has never been more thankful for that. The assistant searched for his clock without success for a while before eventually finding it on the floor. Oh, it was already noon. He placed the clock on his nightstand, where it belonged, and saw that a glass of water as well as a pack of painkillers. A little smile danced across Yuu’s lips despite his still throbbing head. Even though Fuyuko was younger than him the black-haired always took care of Yuu. It was nice to have a friend like that.

Hatori woke up slowly. Something was different… This weight. His legs felt numb. Carefully opening his eyes and looking down at himself where he found a little ball of Fuyuko. The younger one was curled up on Tori’s lap leaning against the broader chest. Long legs were neatly folded together with the knees resting against the editor’s upper arm and the feet on the seating next to Hatori’s thigh. Fuyuko’s arms were wrapped around the older man’s waist tightly like it was a matter of life and death. The shorter one’s head was canted to the side and lay on Tori’s shoulder. 

It was rare to see the adorable face so calm and peaceful. There were only few things the editor knew about the younger male, but he obviously was a pretty emotional person. Everything about him was somehow extreme, his love, his hatred, his stubbornness. It seemed like he would literally do anything to achieve his goals. Yes, his way to get what he wanted went too far and was absolutely crazy but Tori couldn’t really bring himself to actually be mad at him, because everything the shorter one did happened out of love. On top of that Fuyu looked so incredibly cute right now. His cheek was squashed against the editor’s shoulder and his disheveled raven-black hair hung over his gently closed eyelids. Oh, how he wanted the ruffle through the black mess, brush away the bangs from Fuyuko’s beautiful face, caress over the soft-looking cheeks… But with his hands taped to the chair there was nothing he could do.

The younger man suddenly started to stir. With a low grunt he hid his face in the broader shoulder and snuggled even closer to Hatori’s chest. “Mhhh, Yuki? You awake?” Fuyuko mumbled still hiding his face in the crook of Tori’s neck. “Yuki?” He raised a brow at that. Nobody has ever had the idea of shortening his name to Yuki. “Way easier than Yoshiyuki.” Everything the shorter male said was slightly nuzzled by both Hatori’s skin and Fuyu’s tiredness. “Do you mind?” – “No, I… I like it.” He could feel the full lips form a little smile against his skin. “’M glad then.” A light chuckle trembled through the taller body.

Suddenly Fuyu backed away and looked at the older one with his eyes wide open. “What time is it?” – “I have no idea.” – “I have to get back home before Yuu wakes up.” – “You’re doing this on purpose, right?” He seemed confused. “What?” – “Making it sound like we’re having an affair.” Now the shorter man lightly punched Tori’s arm with a suppressed grin. “Idiot.” He mumbled out before starting to search for his phone. “Shit! It’s already half past twelve.” A little whine came from the black-haired. “I don’t want to go. It’s so comfy here.” – “Then stay.” Now Fuyu sighed deeply and finally met Hatori’s gaze again. “You know I can’t do that. I have to get going and buy something so I have an excuse for Yuu.” Slowly untangling himself from the editor Fuyuko got up with a last whine, placed a good-bye-kiss on Tori’s cheek and grabbed his belongings before rushing out with a wistful “Bye bye!”.

Yuu tiredly stumbled out of his bedroom. “Fuyu?” He called low enough to not make his headache worse than it already was. But he didn’t get an answer. Was he out again? The assistant kept wandering through the apartment searching for his coworker but every single room was empty. “Fuyuko?” – “Yep?” The voice was dampened like it came from far away. Yuu walked into the hallway just in time to see the younger one come through the door he had just unlocked. “Where have you been?” – “I needed a few things for making my special get-well-soon-elixir.” How the hell could that guy be all smiles? He had been drunk, too, wasn’t he feeling any sign of hangover? “I’m going to prepare it now and you” He taped his index finger on the assistant’s chest. “you’re going to rest some more. Yesterday was way more than just a few drinks, you were completely wasted.” The black-haired grabbed Yuu’s shoulders, turned him around, guided him to the bedroom and carefully pushed him down on the bed. He waited for Yuu to get into a comfortable position and pulled the blanket over the shorter body. Then he patted the brown hair lightly and gave Yuu a warm smile. “How much do you remember from last night?” “Ehh, we drank. And kept drinking and talking about Chiaki and nothing.” Fuyuko chuckled lightly. “Sleep a bit.” He commanded fondly and placed a small kiss on the older man’s forehead before leaving the bedroom.

Not again. Chiaki kneeled down to pick up the photograph on the floor. Was this because of the phone call? The image showed Yuu, sleeping like always, but he seemed a lot more messed up than on all the other pictures. He looked so damn tired, which probably meant he was sleeping out his hangover. Chiaki turned the photo around with trembling fingers and read the message written with red letters, as usual. “That’s all your fault you know? Good for you he doesn’t remember anything.” A deep sigh echoed through the room. So that meant Yuu was safe, right? If he couldn’t remember calling then- Wait a second. How did this person even know about the call and that Yuu didn't remember? Yuu was the one to call him and the only ones who witnessed the whole thing were Yuu, Chiaki himself and… Kisetzu. Suddenly memories flashed through the mangaka’s mind. Fuyuko asking him if he liked the picture, the fact that all of this mess started after that guy had forced his way into Yuu’s life, the general bad feeling Chiaki had when he first saw the younger male. Could it be, that maybe his first idea from back then, when Kisetzu had made that comment about the picture… What if that had been right? Was Fuyuko the one doing this to him and Yuu?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case you didn't understand what drunk Yuu was trying to tell us in the last chapter here are the translations:   
> "I'm telling you. My life never sucked so hard."  
> "I'm so glad you're here, Fuyu. I never really had friends except Chiaki. Hatori can't be counted as a friend. We've always hated each other. Nobody else ever mattered to me because everything was Chiaki, Chiaki, Chiaki."  
> "No. I'm good, I'm good. I want to continue. It's so great to talk to you."  
> "No, no! I can't. Not yet. I need to call Chiaki."  
> "I know what I'm doing."  
> "Ey! Give me my phone!"  
> "Chiaki, you little idiot better have a fucking good reason for ignoring me! I miss you. Hell of miss you."  
> "This really sucks! I do anything I can to talk to you again but you just don't answer me! And don't try to tell me that this is because of Hatori? You two broke up and that's for the best because you're far better off without him."  
> "Please, talk to me!"  
> "Chia- ey. Hey! Fuyu! Leave me alone! I need to talk to Chiaki!"


	35. Could it be?

As much as Chiaki hated to admit it, it made sense. It made fucking sense. Kisetzu had been able to get into the hospital room to take the pictures of Yuu and it probably wasn’t that hard to follow Chiaki to his apartment and… The mangaka felt like his entire stomach had suddenly decided to do a back flip. Or several. He pressed a hand over his mouth. Just don’t throw up again. Keep it inside. Chiaki remained like that until he felt halfway normal again. It took a while, but afterwards there was no more circus in his stomach. So Fuyuko might be the one blackmailing him? On top of that this guy had somehow managed to move into Yuu’s apartment with him. This was sick. If this was really the truth…

“Yuki, I’ve got lunch for you!” Fuyuko marched in with his usual happiness and set his bag down on the table before starting to unpack it. “Though, the soup will have to cool a little before I can feed you. I guess none of us wants you to get burned.” Tori just stared at the younger man’s back for a while before speaking up. “You could just free my hands. I won’t run away or anything. You can trust me.” Nothing but a snort came from Fuyuko for a while. “Sadly, my dear Yoshiyuki, I’ve learned not to trust anyone.” – “What happened?” The black-haired obviously hesitated for a while and sighed deeply. 

“When I was 16 my dad walked into me and my boyfriend making out on my bed. He started shouting at us and chased him away.” A low chuckle escaped the full lips. “He had to go home shirtless and with an uncared-for hard-on.” But just as quickly as the smile had appeared, it vanished again. “After that my father shouted at me for what felt like hours. He said he couldn’t believe his son turned into a disgusting faggot and that he wouldn’t live in one house with a cock-sucker like me. Then he threw me out together with some of my belongings and said that he’d burn the rest of my filthy gay-stuff and that he doesn’t want to see me ever again.” There was nothing Hatori could have said. He was completely speechless. Sure, his parents wouldn’t have been happy in that kind of situation, but kicking him out? “He didn’t even want to touch me when he chased me outside. So I did as I was told and left. My ‘boyfriend’ from back then, god I don’t even remember his name, guess I had success pushing it aside. Well, he broke up with me. When I asked if I could stay over for a while he said that he’s never been serious about me anyways. He was sick of being a virgin and apparently I seemed like someone easy to get. But he didn’t fancy getting chased by my crazy father again. And being screamed at wouldn’t be worth the little bit of fun.” 

“I’m sorry you had to endure something like that.” – “Don’t be. It’s not like it was your fault. I… I got over it.” – “No, you didn’t. It’s obviously still bothering you. Just admit it.” – “Guess you’re right.” He said looking down on the floor. If the glittering in the ice blue eyes was anything to go by, Fuyuko was desperately trying to hold back tears right now. “Just let it out, Fuyu.” The black-haired looked up at the older man with a bitter smile on the handsome face before suddenly walking towards Hatori, sitting down on his lap and burying his face in the broader shoulder. The shirt soon got wet enough for the editor to feel it on his skin. If only he could do more than listening to Fuyu sobbing against his unmoving body.

After a while the younger one pulled away from Hatori with reddened eyes. The editor wished he could at least bring his hands up to wipe away the last remaining tears from the wet face. But he couldn’t. “Do you feel better now?” He asked with a low voice. “A little.” Was Fuyu’s whispered answer while he kept looking at the taller man and dragged a fist across his face to get rid of the tears. “Thanks.” – “You should look like you mean it.” – “Huh?” The editor allowed a smile to appear on his face. “You look so much better when you smile.” A little chuckle was the black-haired’s reaction. “You like my smile?” Tori nodded. “It’s really beautiful.” Slightly leaning forward, Fuyu placed a little kiss on the brunet’s cheek. “Thanks, Yuki.” And now he smiled for real, his entire face lighting up in the process. “Should we start eating now?” – “Yup!“ The younger male got up and Hatori had to hold himself back from sighing at the sudden loss of warmth on his lap. “Fuyuko?” – “Hm?” He stopped gathering the things on the table to look at the editor again. “Will you feed me?” Hatori asked with a gentle smile, which the shorter one answered with a just as happy grin and an enthusiastic nod.

He didn’t have any prove for it. All Chiaki could do was suspecting. But it fit. It would definitely explain this bad feeling he had always had about Fuyuko. God, why the hell did Yuu let that guy move into his apartment? There had to be a logical explanation for that. Kisetzu had probably manipulated him in some way. That had to be it. Fuyuko sure as hell wasn’t Yuu’s boy toy. Or even worse boyfriend. Tori had been wrong. They just couldn’t be a couple. Chiaki leaned his head against the table top. Why didn’t he notice before what he felt for his (not just) best friend? Why had it taken some crazy bastard blackmailing him to make him realize his feeling for the taller brunet? Yuu… It had gotten a habit to listen to songs by his favorite bands. And somehow the line that kept getting repeat in the chorus fit perfectly right now. “I need you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well now you know Fuyu's backstory. Some sympathy for Fuyuko (just asking I still hate him myself)?


	36. Always comming back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god we're nearing the end. You've officially been warned.

“But you’re my everything.” Yuu groaned. “(You’re my) Everything.” No. “(You’re my) Everything.” Stop. “I naku nare huh.” He shut his eyes. “Gomen ne (I hate you!).” Why? “Love you so (I hate you!).” Shit. “ Yurushi te.” Please. “I need you girl! Ne, kimi wa hitori itsumo migatte de? I need you girl! Ne, boku wa hitori kimi e hikare te ku? I need you-” He stopped the music. This was too much for him. Everything he was able think of was Chiaki. He had listened to this song far too often while thinking about the mangaka. “Yuu? Why did you turn off the music?” A certain black-haired looked up from his phone and gazed up at Yuu from where he was crouching on the floor next to the assistant’s desk. The older man just stood up from his seat and settled on the floor next to his cohabitant. “The song reminds me of Chiaki.” Fuyu snatched the phone from the desk. Just seconds later “Fire” sounded through the room and Yuu’s phone was set back in its old place again. Then the younger one pulled him in a hug. “You should try to forget about him. The whole thing isn’t doing you any good.” Yuu just snuggled closer to the taller one, clutching at his shirt.

“Sora-chaan!” – “I thought I told you that I don’t want to have anything to do with you anymore.” He could hear Fuyuko chuckle at the other side of the line. “But Sora-chan, I have a task for you.” – “No! You said we’re even! I’m not doing your shit!” – “Ahh don’t be like that! It’s simple.” – “Fuy-“ – “You know what happens.” The voice suddenly tilted from smug and cheeky to serious. Sora tightened his grip around his mobile phone. “Asshole.” He gritted through his teeth. A fucking laugh came through the speaker. “Does that mean you’re in?” The red-haired took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying his best to not crush the phone in his hand. “What do you want me to do?”

He shouldn’t think about it too much. Even if Fuyuko was the one causing this entire mess, there was nothing the mangaka could do. That guy fucking lived together with Yuu. So no matter what Chiaki might try the idiot just had more pull.

Yuu’s head shot up immediately. The ringing of the doorbell still sounded through the apartment. “I’ll go!” Fuyuko exclaimed and made his way to the door. Suddenly the assistant heard a loud thud and an angry “Leave me alone!”. He stood up and rushed out into the hallway where a tall man in a black leather jacket was pinning his cohabitant against the wall. Shirakawa. Yuu quickly made his way towards those two and tried to pull the taller male away from Fuyu. “Get out of here.” He ordered while pointlessly tugging at the thick material of Sora’s jacket. The guy was fucking strong. “Stay away from Fuyuko you idiot!” – “That’s none of your fucking business!” He pushed Yuu away and attempted to pull the black-haired out of the apartment. “It is my business when you try to kidnap my friend.” Yuu said and held onto Fuyuko’s shoulder. “I’m not kidnapping him.” – “Well, he clearly doesn’t want to go with you.” Sora looked down at the black-haired who had his head low, strong shoulders trembling. “Let me go.” A whine, accompanied by a law sob. Shit, Fuyuko was crying. He looked up at his former boyfriend and repeated the sentence. But this time he screamed the word’s into Shirakawa’s face. “LET ME GO!” Tears streamed down the normally so happy face while he struggled against the hold on his wrist. Sora released the black-haired from his grip with an unreadable expression on his face. Not wasting a second, Fuyuko backed away and clung to the assistant for dear life. “Get out of here, Shirakawa.” Yuu growls while putting an arm around his cohabitant in a protective way. Said male looks down on the two of them before turning around without another word, slamming the door shut behind him. “What the hell was that?” – “I-I don’t know.” Fuyuko’s handsome face was hidden in the brunet's shoulder. He pressed even closer to the shorter body. “He didn’t hurt you did he?” Yuu just humed in disapproval and soothingly caressed over the younger man’s broad back. “Let’s get to bed, Fuyu.” – “As if I could sleep now.” – “All the more reason to start trying early.”

Chiaki had no idea where he was going. Just that he needed air and an empty mind. He wandered aimlessly through the dark empty streets. It has been ages since he last left his house for anything aside from quickly running errands. He took a deep breath and let his feet guide him. Chiaki kept walking on and on. Further and further, street after street while he gazed up at the night sky, hour after hour passing with the mangaka just wandering through the emptiness of the city until a ribbon of yellow rose up from the horizon. Morning. He had actually been out for that long? Chiaki started looking around. Where was he? The streets seemed familiar. But when he saw that one house it hit him like a rock. That was Yuu’s house. Without even knowing he had gone to Yuu’s house and was now standing in front of it. Shit.

Nothing moved. Chiaki was frozen once again. He just stared up at the house, his heart beating wildly. What if someone saw him? He wanted to run but couldn’t. The mangaka just stood there. Not moving, just gazing up when there’s suddenly a movement behind one of the windows. The window of Yuu’s bedroom. Kisetzu. With completely messed up hair, tired eyes. No shirt. He looked out of the window a bit before apparently seeing Chiaki, grinning down at him. The mangaka just stared back. He still couldn’t move. Couldn’t do anything else. Fuyuko turned around a bit, facing something inside the room. Or rather someone. He reached his hands out to pull Yuu closer towards him by the hands. Now both of them were standing in front of the window but Yuu didn't look outside. He saw nothing but the younger one. Kisetzu said something with a bright smile which the shorter male returned immediately. Then Kisetzu leaned in. He kissed Yuu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry okay?! I warned you.


	37. Save me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guuuuuys! We're nearing the end! I somehow liked the idea of this fanfiction ending exactly one year after it started so I'll upload the last chapter on the 15th (Wednesday). Hope you'll like it!

Chiaki’s mind was completely blank. No… His legs started running on their own. No! He was like blind. Just running and running. It didn't matter where. Only that he got away from there. Suddenly he bumped into something. Someone. A tall guy. “Woah, easy tiger.” – “S-s-sorry.” Chiaki looked behind him. He hadn’t even gotten out of the road. Yuu’s house was still there. Right behind him. “Oh god is everything okay?” Chiaki didn’t even notice how wildly he was shaking. And his breath was unsteady. Irregular. Shallow. “Are you having a panic attack?” Huh? Probably. Shit. The mangaka turned around to stare at the house he’d been looking at. “Y-yuu yuu h-he-“ Chiaki couldn’t continue. The guy followed his gaze for a moment. “Should I get you to a doctor or something?” – “NO! No! No.” Chiaki shakes his head violently. “Oh okay okay. Calm down. No doctor, understood.” The shorter man nodded, trying to take a deep breath. “Do you want some tea then? I don’t live that far away.” Chiaki nodded. 

“Thanks.” Chiaki muttered sheepishly while accepting the cup of tea. He had calmed down a little. The tall man just gave him a warm smile in return. “Don’t mention it. That’s the least I can do for you.” He sat down next to the mangaka and started sipping his tea as well. “What caused your panic attack if you don’t mind telling me?” – “It’s uh it’s complicated. Let’s just say I’m in love with someone but I have a … a 'rival' and it seems like I lost.” – “What makes you think that?” – “I saw them through the window. Kissing. Shirtless. In the bedroom…” – “Oh. Did you have that crush for a long?” – “I… I don’t even know. We knew each other for ages. All that time we were just friends and our feelings were platonic. Actually that's not true. I was the one who wanted nothing more than friendship. But after that accident it somehow changed. I guess I took pretty damn long to realize my feelings and now it’s too late.” – “Looks like we need alcohol instead of tea.” – “Maybe. Oh I didn’t tell you my name yet did I?” The mangaka extended his hand to the other man. “Yoshino Chiaki. You can just call me Chiaki if you want.” Now the taller one looked up, shook his hand and returned a gentle smile. “Shirakawa Sora. You can call me by my first name too, Chiaki.”

Chiaki told him everything. His breath nearly stopped when he accidentally revealed that Yuu was male. But Sora just chuckled at his shocked face. “No need to worry, I’m into guys as well and I’m definitely not some homophobic asshole.” The mangaka relaxed. Since there was no need to hide things anymore he talked freely. 

“And you think that rival of yours is the one blackmailing you?” – “Well I don’t have a proof but… I don’t know I had a bad feeling about him from the very first second on.” – “I see. That’s pretty tough.” Sora stated and took a sip of his beer which had followed after the tea. Suddenly they heard a ringing. Chiaki’s phone. He apologized and quickly pulled it out of his pocket only to freeze right away. “Tori…” The mangaka answered the call hastily. “Tori?! Is that really you?” – “Yeah. Sorry I caused you so much trouble.” – “Oh god are you okay? You didn’t get hurt or anything did you?” Sora looked at him with widened eyes. He seemed to understand. “I’m alright, actually more than alright. I uhm I’m free again. Actually both of us are.” – “Y-you mean...?” - “They told me you can see Yanase again. No blackmail.” – “What I-?” He couldn’t even finish. All the words got stuck inside his throat. “You and Yanase can have as much contact as you want.” – “Oh god I- Sorry do you mind if I call you back later?” – “Just go already, Chiaki.” The taller one chuckled out and ended the call before the mangaka could even react to it. “Chiaki was that-“ – “I can see him again!” He exclaimed while hugging Sora. “Then what the hell are you waiting for?” The red-haired playfully shoved him away and pushed him towards the front door. “Go get him, tiger.” He said with a last grin, leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed in front of his chest. Chiaki just nodded and started running while screaming “Thank you!” behind him.

The red-haired smiled widely and closed the door behind him. “So Fuyuko actually came back to his senses huh?” He whispered to himself. But what made the change? Hopefully not the 'fulfillment' of his plan. Chiaki really seemed to love that Yuu guy Fuyuko was chasing. Sora really hoped it wasn’t too late for the shorter one.

He ran for his god damn life. Chiaki didn’t really care that he had to mumble excuses all the time because he kept nearly bumping into people. Yuu. That was everything that mattered. He could meet Yuu again. Even if it was too late. Even if he was together with Kisetzu now. Even if they could never be a couple. He had to see Yuu again. After all this time he just wanted to be with the assistant again. Even if just as friends. Even if Yuu hated him now. Everything was fine with Chiaki as long as they could meet without risking Yuu's life. And Tori's. He would definitely have to speek to the taller one about the whole kidnapping thing. But that could wait until tomorrow. Yuu couldn't wait. Chiaki couldn't wait. The mangaka just barely managed to get across the road while the street light was still green. Or maybe it turned red while he was still running to the other side. Apparently the person in the car wasn't all that happy about it. But Chiaki didn't care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really glad I managed to fit Sora in once more. I just love the character and I'm thinking on writing a story about him as well. Any opinions on that? ^^


	38. Chapter Yuu

He was panting. He didn’t care. Chiaki nervously jumped from one foot to the other. Please. Please, open up. This waiting was killing him. Yuu, please. Ringing didn't seem enough. He knocked. The door opened.

“Chiaki-” Yuu didn't even get to finish. Out of nowhere there was a fragile little mess, which was called Chiaki, clinging to his neck. What? Was this real? “Y-yuu. I-” The words left the mangaka's mouth between low sobs. Oh god he was crying wasn't he? The taller man moved both of them inside his apartment and closed the door behind them before he slung his arms around the shorter brunet. He felt Chiaki's tears sink into his shirt. The shorter boy's shoulders trembled while he clutched at the back of Yuu's shirt. “I missed you.” It was sobbed against Yuu's shoulder and it surprised the assistant that he was even able to understand it.

They just stood there for what felt like a small eternity. A few tears left Yuu's eyes while he tried to sooth the shorter one a bit. But Chiaki kept on crying into their embrace. After a while though he calmed a bit and the assistant dared to pull away far enough to look at his guest. Chiaki. It really was Chiaki. And he was here, saying that he had missed him. Yuu brought a hand up to wipe away some tears still streaming down the handsome face. “You look pale. Did you even eat at all? You must be starving.” - “Yuu, I- I mean someone- I had no other choice-” - “Shhh.” Yuu wiped away the new tears. “You can explain everything later. For now, get your skinny little ass into the kitchen. I'll cook something for us. No backtalk.”

Chiaki sat on the kitchen counter and watched the taller brunet prepare their meal. “You're arm still looks different. A little pale and... thin.” The assistant chuckled a bit. “Yeah it hasn't been that long since the cast same off.” - “I know. I... I heard you.” At that Yuu looked up from his task, gazing at him for a moment before his face lit up a bit again. “You haven't seen the scars yet have you? Wanna take a look?” The mangaka nodded along with a small smile. Yuu got closer and held his wrist up to the shorter one. “One is here.” It was pretty easy to find the scar, at the side of his wrist, a bit downwards from where the thumb emerged, since the mark was still flamboyantly dark red. But it wasn't that big and would eventually fade a bit with the years. “The other one is there.” Now Yuu lifted his arm, putting his hand behind his shoulder so his guest could look at the scar near his elbow. That one was a little bigger. “And what about your rib cage?” - “Everything's fine. I got painkillers in the beginning though I didn't need them for that long. The ribs should have healed by now but they're still a little sensitive.” - “I see.” - “Stop looking so down already.” - “But I should have been there for you. I should have helped you.” - “I'm fine, I have Fuyu. He may be a complete idiot but he can be really helpful if he wants to.” Chiaki's heart immediately cramped up at that. To top it off that choice of words. 'I have Fuyu.' So they... They were actually a couple now? The assistant didn't seem to notice the storm going on inside his best friend since Yuu was concentrating on cooking again.

“Itadakimasu!” For a while they just ate in silence. That is until Yuu couldn't bear with the question burning inside of him any longer. “So what made you avoid me?” He was glad that he himself didn't seem to be the reason but there had to be a cause behind all of this. Chiaki avoided his gaze by looking down on the floor. “I got blackmailed.” He whispered out. Was he kidding? “That's not funny, Chiaki.” The mangaka looked up. Shit he was serious. “Wait you really...? How- I mean what did they blackmail you with?” - “Your life.” The assistant froze at that. He stared into deep blue eyes, still searching for any sign that this was a joke. But it wasn't. “What?” - “Someone... Someone sent me pictures of you. It started when you were still in hospital. At first it were just creepy stalker photos of you sleeping but then...” Chiaki gulped. It was obvious that he had a hard time speaking about it. “One picture showed you with a knife pressed against your throat.” Yuu's eyes widened even more. “A-a knife?” The mangaka could just nod. “On the backside that person wrote 'Stay away from him. No contact.'” What? Yuu's mind was completely blank, he could just stare back at the shorter man. “So I did. That's why I didn't come to accompany you home from hospital. The picture came that morning.” - “Why didn't you call the police?” - “I-I was scared. If you got hurt or even killed I-” Chiaki clapped a hand over his mouth trying to fight back the low sobs. Without another moment of hesitation the assistant got up and embraced his guest who immediately hugged back and started crying into his chest again.

After Chiaki had calmed down again he told the taller brunet the rest of what had happened. The thing with Tori, the phone call (Yuu blushed when he heard that and it was absolutely adorable). But he left out some details. Like the fact that he had seen Yuu and Fuyuko in that cafe. Or his suspicions about the younger male. Or the fact that he had realized his feeling for his best friend. He and Fuyuko were together now so he would keep his mouth shut and try to be happy for them. Chiaki had apologized for everything but Yuu just told him to stop because it wasn't his fault. Then the assistant had apologized for all his calls and messages that must have made it even harder to refrain from contacting him. Somewhere along the way they had finished eating. Afterwards Yuu had done the dishes and then they had moved over into the living room and were now sitting on the couch next to each other.

“Damn it's good to have you back, Chiaki.” The taller one said with a warm smile. “Good to be back.” He answered, returning the smile. “Yuu, can I draw you again? ” - “You know I can use my right arm now. I could draw you.” - “But I don't want to be drawn I want to draw you.” The mangaka chuckled out and leaned towards Yuu with his arms crossed in front of his chest. “Well I haven't drawn you for about two months so I'm first.” Yuu just mimicked the shorter one's movement and grinned at the mangaka. “But you had years of drawing me before I started!” Like that the playful fight kept on until “Okay stop! We'll draw each other at the same time!”

So they did. But the bickering continued. “Damn it Chiaki! Keep your head down I can't draw you when you look at me!” The assistant laughed out in a playfully scolding manner. The two artists sat on the couch cross-legged and counterpart from each other. Each of them had a sketch-pad on their lap and a pencil in their hand. “Well I can't draw you either! Keep looking at your pad!” Chiaki chuckled back with his head lifted up emphatically. “Chiaki, my arm is getting tired anyways. Just let me finish your face and after that you have at least half an hour of my divine body taking a break.” The mangaka's heart immediately beat faster. He knew his voice wouldn't be anywhere near normal if he tried to speak now so he just nodded and lowered his head to look down at his sketch-pad.

Chiaki liked what he had drawn so far. It was mostly just Yuu's body because as mentioned during their “fight” he couldn't draw his assistant's face looking down at the pad in his lap when the model was looking up at him. But he liked the drawing. Yuu's shoulders that were noticeably broader than the mangaka's own. Those eye-catching collarbones that could easily be seen thanks to the lose V-neck shirt the taller brunet was wearing. Chiaki's mind wandered on its own, back to that one time when he helped the assistant change his shirt back then in the hospital. His pale face heated up at the memory. Yuu's bare chest, the toned and smooth skin, defined muscles...

He hadn't noticed anything. Literally nothing. Chiaki was drowning in his thoughts and only got ripped out of them when he felt something which made his heart nearly stop. A somehow familiar, yet completely new feeling. Blue eyes were opened up wide while he looked down at Yuu's face. Directly in front of his, beautiful brown eyes closed easily. Their lips stayed locked for another short moment before the taller man pulled back slightly, his eyelids opening in the process. “Y-yuu what-?” - “Ah sorry.” Yuu backed away a bit more, his gaze averted to the side. How had Chiaki not noticed when he had crawled over to him. “You should be apologizing to Fuyuko.” Now the assistant looked up at him again. “What?” - “Kissing other guys when you have a boyfriend isn't the best idea.” - “What the hell are you talking about?” - “I saw you two in the morning at the window. Kissing. Shirtless. Congrats by the way.”

What. The. Fuck. Yuu pressed his hands against the firm chest and pushed himself away from the younger one. “W-what the hell, Fuyuko?!” Said male stayed close to him and chuckled lightly. “Sorry, got carried away by the mood.” – “What?” The assistant looked at him with wide eyes and a blush creeping into his cheeks. “Mood. You’re irresistible when you just got out of bed.” – “Huh?” Why was Fuyu suddenly saying things like that? His cohabitant suddenly moved his hand down to Yuu’s waist and pulled them closer together. “Yuu, do you think you can forget about Chiaki-san? Get over him and love someone else?” So that’s what this is about? “No I don’t think I’m ready to give up on Chiaki. Maybe I will be able to move on someday b-“ – “I could make you forget.” He was so fucking close, pressing their bodies together. “Fuyu…” Yuu hesitated for a moment. “No. You’re the only friend I have left I won’t use you for something like that. You deserve better.” With that the brunet removed the arms from around him and took a step back. “I’m sorry, Fuyuko.” Said male lowered his head, gazing down at the floor. Just like the first time they met. “I-It’s okay. I understand.” After a while he looked up again, the ice blue eyes filled with sadness and some undefinable other emotion. “Do you mind if I go for a little walk? I think I need some air.” – “No I don’t mind. I wanted to draw now anyways.”

“Wait a second, Chiaki! We are not a couple. Fuyuko kissed me because he got 'carried away by the mood'. That was everything. I didn't touch him or anything, we're just friends.” All blood drained from the mangaka's face. His heart nearly stopped working once again. So they weren't...? “Oh. I-I'm sorry then. I kind of assumed that kiss meant you two are a couple now.” Yuu just shook his head and laughed. “No. But still I'm sorry. I shouldn't kiss you out of nowhere just because you look so unbelievably adorable when you're daydreaming and blushing. Especially since I know you don't feel anything for me.” Now he was back to averting his gaze again. Now or never.

“I CAN’T BELIEVE THIS!” Fuyuko was on a rampage again, tears streamed down his beautiful face. “That’s all because of stupid Chiaki-san standing there on the street at fucking dawn! Like a stalker!” The younger one had his arms propped up on the table with his head hanging low. “He needs to be punished.” – “What?” The younger male turned around to look at Hatori. “This asshole forced me into kissing Yuu only to get rejected! He needs to face the consequences!” – “What are you going to do? You don’t plan to hurt him do you?” Fuyu just absentmindedly shook his head and grabbed something from the table. A knife. “I’m sorry.” What?! “There is no other way. If I don’t do it he’ll… he’ll get closer to Yuu again.” The black-haired sobbed the explanation out while he approached the man in the chair with even more tears flooding his eyes. “N-no, Fuyu-“ – “I don’t have another choice.” He sat down on Tori’s lap and pressed the knife against his throat. “Yuki, I I h-have too.” The younger one leaned their foreheads together. 

“T-that's not true” Yuu just let out a dry laugh which totally lacked any humor. There was just devastation. “I'm not talking about friendship, Chiaki.” Shit. He had to tell him. But how? “Me … me neither.” Finally the assistant looked up again. Chiaki bit his lip while he tried his best to meet the confused gaze. The taller one didn't say anything. Everything froze for a while until Yuu crawled closer again. Blue eyes widened the closer the two artists got together and Chiaki really hoped his heart would stay inside his rib cage when his friend stopped directly in front of him, their faces just barely not touching. Nothing around Chiaki moved. He was completely frozen. Just his eyes darted around searching for an explanation for what was happening. Yuu just stayed there. Waiting? The shorter brunet followed the maddening gaze of the brown eyes and oh god it was directed at his lips. Chiaki looked up again and their gazes met. Was he waiting for permission? Did he want a sign that Chiaki was okay?

“No, Fuyuko, please.” – “Y-yuki. Close your eyes, please I- I can’t-“ – “Then don’t do it. You don’t want this that’s obvious.” – “Yuki, I’m sorry I never wanted you to get involved in th-“ – “You’re lying.” The black haired’s eyes widened while he looked at the editor. “What?” – “You wanted to have me here. If it was just about Yanase you could have just kidnapped him or whatever you want. Trust me with the stuff you gave me you could have done pretty much everything to him.” – “I-“ – “You wanted me here. With you.” – “Why would I-“ Fuyuko shuddered about the taller man. “Because I’m the only one who can understand you. I used to be pretty ‘hung up’ on Chiaki as you put it. Maybe not as bad as your obsession with Yanase but still.” – “Exactly. Yuu. I love him an-“ – “You did. But not anymore. That’s why I’m here.” Hatori leaned forward until his lips nearly touched Fuyuko’s and the black-haired gulped audibly. “You changed your mind while you were observing me and Chiaki. You’re just too blind to realize what’s actually going on in your heart. That’s why you keep clinging to Yanase. You- Fuyu, you love me don’t you?”

The mangaka wished he could just lean in and kiss his friend but he couldn't. His body just wouldn't let him, he was completely frozen. But it let him close his eyes. Please, Yuu. There it was again. The gentle pressure against his lips. Yuu's mouth on his. This time the contact lasted. The taller one stayed right there and let his lips move softly against Chiaki's. After a quick moment that was necessary to realize that this was actually happening Chiaki dared to kiss back. He could feel a little smile tug at the corners of Yuu's lips and slid his small hands into the brunet's neck to pull him a little closer. The taller man slung one of his arms around the slim torso to close the last gap between their bodies.

Sounds echoed through the huge, dark room. Sounds that had been caused by the knife. The knife that had been in Fuyuko’s hand. The knife that had clattered to the floor. Hatori gasped for air while looking up at the shorter male above him who just stared back, his breath heavy as well. “This is not what I intended.” He whispered out. “But I like it.” The younger one continued still keeping his voice low. “M-me too…” Tori stuttered out. He still couldn’t breath. “Wanna do it again?” A grin accompanied the black-haired’s question. Nodding was all the editor could do before their lips crashed together for a second kiss.

They broke apart with wide smiles on their faces. Chiaki shone like the sun and his eyes glittered with happiness. That combined with the clear, pink blush on his cheeks almost made up for all those weeks of being separated. He looked so adorable. “Yuu I uhm.” - “You don't have to say anything.” He whispered against Chiaki's lips. “That just now explained more than enough.” At that Yuu looked down between them. He smiled and leaned in for another kiss.

Hatori ended the call and put his phone into the pocket of his pants before walking up to Fuyuko. The handsome black haired stood in front of a huge pile. The editor could only recognize a few pictures before the younger one took out a flare match, lightened it and threw it into the pile. Since most of it seemed to be paper it caught fire immediately. Fuyu just stood there. Not moving. Staring into the flames. Hatori got closer and hugged him from behind. “All my stuff about Yuu.” He whispered, his hand caressed the brunet’s cheek. Then he turned his head for a quick peck on Tori’s lips. “Chapter Yuu is officially over.” – “Just like Chapter Chiaki.” The brunet snuggled closer to his boyfriend and kissed the pale neck while they contently watched the flames consume all the memory’s of Fuyuko’s past obsession.

Chiaki happily slung his arms around his assistant’s neck and laid back on the couch, pulling the upper one along with him. Suddenly Yuu flinched and lifted himself up a little, hovering over the shorter one with a slightly pained expression. “Sorry. Your ribs?” Yuu nodded and attempted to smile for the mangaka who brought a hand up to place it on his chest. “It’s okay. Like I said they’re just a little bit sensitive-“ He stopped in his tracks when Chiaki suddenly decided to caress over his ribcage caringly. The shorter man looked somehow sad while he kept guiding his hand over Yuu’s upper body until he eventually let it come to rest on his waist.

Very carefully Chiaki rolled both of them over to the side so they laid on the couch next to each other with their faces almost touching. “Better that way?” It was only a whisper but the mangaka smiled along with it, making Yuu smile as well. “Yeah, definitely.” Chiaki’s expression brightened even more and he snuggled up to the taller man. “Hey, Chiaki are we…” the assistant took a deep breath and tried to calm his racing heart beat before continuing. “Are we together now? I mean do you want to?” Pulling back a little the shorter brunet looked up at Yuu with a wide smile. “Of course I want to be your boyfriend.” It felt like an entire mountain of rocks fell off of Yuu’s chest. A bright smirk spread over his face while he brought up a hand to cup his boyfriend’s face. Oh god was this actually true? He and Chiaki were a couple now? “If there hadn’t been that pain in ribcage just now I probably wouldn’t believe that this is actually happening.” The shorter one chuckled a bit. “Yeah, it feels like a dream.” He agreed with a grin. “In that case there’s only one thing we can do.” Yuu whispered with a smile and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend again. The word still felt unreal and made the assistant’s heart beat even faster than it already was. It was running a freaking marathon. And Chiaki kissing him in a sweet, tender way wasn’t really helping to calm the wild heartbeat. It would definitely take Yuu a quite long while to somehow get used to this. Or at least halfway realize it. But for now he just settled on enjoying the wonderful moment.

Suddenly there was a noise coming from the hallway. Hoping it wasn’t Kisetzu trying to open the door, the mangaka tensed up a bit, causing his boyfriend to break the kiss. “What’s the matter?” – “I thought I heard something.” Then the door was actually opened and a voice sounded through the silent apartment. “Yuu, I’m moving out!” – “Perfect timing, Fuyu!” The shorter brunet relaxed again and snuggled into Yuu’s embrace. “Thank god.” He whispered against the broader chest. “Woah, Chiaki. Don’t tell me you were actually jealous.” – “O-of course not!” He hissed back and felt his cheeks heat up until they were practically on fire. Yuu’s chuckle rumbled in his chest and made the mangaka’s entire body shudder with it. “No, of course you weren’t.” Suddenly Chiaki felt a soft pair of lips pressing a little kiss on his forehead. “After all, there's no need for that. I love you, Chiaki. Always have and always will.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my fucking god it's actually done! Thank you all so much for sticking with me this entire year, for actually reading I produced and most of all for all the comments! You can't believe how happy it makes me when somebody cares enough about this story to actually comment on it and encourage me. Also very special thanks to my two personal Tori's who had to put up with all my I-wrote-this-instead-of-sleeping-mistakes and discussing all my ideas with me. (We started discussing the stuff during sport lessons, I don't even want to know what people thought when we paused our badminton match for conversations like "Should he try a double suicide?") SO THANK YOU SO FUCKING MUCH YOU TWO! By the way I'm defnitely going to write sequels. Maybe with some smut?


End file.
